<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick | Destiel Oneshots by douxdestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554862">Lovesick | Destiel Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdestiel/pseuds/douxdestiel'>douxdestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlets, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Smut, Some slurs, Surrogacy, Tears, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vomiting, dean/cas - Freeform, gimme suggestions because I have no originality, it'll all make sense when you read it so stfu, little tiny bit of homophobia, lots of angsty oneshots because I love pain, oneshots, really fluffy shit because I'm a sucker for them, slight mentions of drugs, some long oneshots, some of these I wrote in a day so they're probably terrible, some oneshots are based off episodes, some short oneshots, some strong language, surrogates, these are all written by me homie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdestiel/pseuds/douxdestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a pet store and Cas desperately wants a cat. </p>
<p>words: 2,210</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean, Castiel/Meg Masters (Minor), Dean/Castiel, Sam/Eileen (minor), Sam/Jess (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Catastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of these destiel/deancas oneshots are written by me! Some will be inspired by prompts and or posts, others I might make up myself. Some of them are alternate universe while others are canonically based! (I'll let you know which is which so you won't get confused)<br/>Some of these MIGHT have a second part, depending on the length of them.<br/>If you'd like me to make these into a real fic, let me know! All feedback and or constructive criticism I will thoroughly appreciate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Cas have been married for two years. There weren't many rules in their relationship but the number one thing that they arguably agreed on, was there was absolutely no pets in their house. </p>
<p>For one, Dean was allergic to most animals, and was highly terrified of dogs. Secondly, their cozy apartment didn't allow pets. Thirdly, they were broke and couldn't afford anything in that matter. Fourthly and lastly, they were both extremely irresponsible and could barely take care of themselves. So, therefore, having any pets or just one pet would be a complete catastrophe. </p>
<p>But, for some reason they were at a pet store. Sam had called because he was busy with his kids and Jess was out of town. Sam had three pets and needed food for them. So his brother and husband were his last resort. While on the phone, Dean rolled his eyes on just the thought of going to PetSmart. But Cas heard their conversation and agreed for Dean.</p>
<p>"Cas!" Dean had snapped, after he said bye to his brother.</p>
<p>"What?" Cas replied, with a small smile on his face. Cas loved animals and was upset about not being able to have one. "It would be nice just to look at them. Just bring your allergy pills."</p>
<p>"Fine. If I die then it's your fault."</p>
<p>"Alright." Cas smiled a big toothy grin. He was so excited to see a bunch of little animals.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes later, they arrived at PetSmart. Dean slipped out of the drivers seat of the Impala and Cas followed. The sliding doors open dramatically and Cas frantically waltzed in. </p>
<p>There were birds, dogs, hamsters, guinea pigs, snakes, and most importantly, cats. Cas' grin and Dean's snarl walked to the front.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dean came up to the worker and spoke up, "Do you know where the cat food is?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's right over there by the cats." She pointed toward the cat aisle. The shorter man was ecstatic, and sprinted toward the cats and practically squealed looking at the fluffy balls of fur. Dean followed with almost the same pace, wanting to get out of here. But Cas kneeled in front of a big and fat orange fluffy cat. He pet him through the cage and almost melted at the little cutie.</p>
<p>A small meow made Cas perk up, he turned his head and saw a black kitten with blue eyes. It looked about a week old, it was so tiny and delicate Cas felt like he was getting cavities from how sweet it was. </p>
<p>The taller man finally picked out the right brand of cat food, after calling Sam and asking. Meanwhile, Cas was over there petting the kitten and talking to the worker about buying it. He was holding it in his arms after the employee took it out of its little cage.</p>
<p>Cas was giving it little pecks and kisses all around its face. He found out the kittens name was Saige, and it was a she. Dean walked up cautiously, as he was severely allergic to any kind of cats. Dean saw the look in his husbands eyes, and he knew that look. The look of I am getting this and you are not changing my mind. </p>
<p>"Cas, dude.. let's go." Dean tugged at his trench coat sleeve. Cas was too mesmerized by the felines eyes.</p>
<p>"Dean, please, pretty please?" The man held up the kitten and smiled the widest he could.</p>
<p>Dean gave his bitch face. It was a stern no, "You know what will happen. We'll get kicked out of our apartment and it'll be your fault. I'm already starting to feel sick from the fur."</p>
<p>"She literally looks like me. Come on, Dean!" Castiel held it up close to his face and squished his cheeks with her.</p>
<p>"You're cuter. But, I'm not letting you get the dumb cat."</p>
<p>Cas gasped dramatically. "It is not dumb! It's my pride and joy!"</p>
<p>Jealousy slid over Dean's face. He knew Cas didn't love this cat more than him but he couldn't help but feel upset. Their marriage was stable and they rarely argued, but now they were fighting over an animal.</p>
<p>"You are not getting this cat, Cas. We can talk about it in the car."</p>
<p>Cas gave the kitten back to the worker who then put Saige back in the cage. They went to the self-checkout and purchased the food. No words were spoken for about three minutes. They went out of the same sliding doors and into the same car. The silence was engraving and each second it made them angrier at each other.</p>
<p>They sat in their seats for about another five minutes, Dean didn't start the car. Instead, they cooled themselves off for a second. That's what they did whenever they rarely argued.</p>
<p>"Cas-"</p>
<p>"I need another minute," Cas replied quietly. It seemed like Cas was the angrier one in this argument. Dean let him have his minute. Cas put his fingers on his temples.</p>
<p>They both knew it was silly, but they couldn't help but feel angry. When they were dating, stuff like this never happened. The only time they argued was when they had to agree on not having any pets. Cas was extremely upset about the situation, but he loved Dean and wanted what's best for him. </p>
<p>He knew lots of couples who took allergy medicine everyday for their significant others. But, Dean also hated taking medicine. He hated to be dependent on a pill to be satisfied. When he was ten, his father forced him to overdose and he was in the hospital for weeks. When Dean told Cas what happened during their first argument, it settled the two sides.</p>
<p>Cas felt so selfish in this situation, but it was something about the feline that connected him in a way no animal should've. She was like an animal version of Castiel.</p>
<p>The slightly shorter one exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in, "Okay. You start."</p>
<p>Dean slightly shook his head resembling an okay. When they argued as well, they told each other that the other person would have to finish their whole argument, with no interruptions. "You know how I feel about pets. You also know how Balthazar, our landlord, feels about pets too. I hate even looking at my allergy medicine, and you know that too. I love you so much, Cas and I just want what's best for our marriage. I don't want to have to argue over this."</p>
<p>Cas sealed his lips together and opened his mouth back up again, "I know how you feel about all of those things. But, I am so lonely when you're gone! I don't have to get to the restaurant until 9:00 and I get out at 6:00! You leave at 8:30 and don't get back until 7:00. That's almost two hours I spend by myself everyday."</p>
<p>Cas was a counselor at their local private school, and it paid well. Dean worked at a mechanic shop which paid a little bit more than Cas. But, Cas also had a part-time job online, selling different things on Amazon. </p>
<p>"But we have lunch together everyday, as well. I know that we hardly see each other during our work days but the days we have off together we spend all of it together 24/7! We could get kicked out of our apartment and the apartment is perfect for us! It's right down the street from Biggerson's, we don't have any upstairs neighbors at the moment so we don't have to worry about noise, and it's-"</p>
<p>"Oh, so now we're guilt tripping me that we could lose our apartment, huh? Is that what we do now? Go off topic just to have a bigger side?"</p>
<p>Dean was taken aghast that he was actually interrupted. It's never happened before. Cas now started to get really mad and so did Dean.</p>
<p>Dean started the car and the engine whirred with excitement. He didn't talk to Cas and he did the same back.</p>
<p>"We don't need one." Dean finally said slowly as they were getting out of the car.</p>
<p>Today was the only day that they both had off that whole week, and they spent in sitting in different rooms. Cas sat in the living room, scrolling through his feed. Dean was sleeping in their bedroom, the TV still on playing whatever channel he decided to stop on.</p>
<p>Castiel thought about earlier and tears started to form in his crevices. He put down his phone and sat there, looking down at the floor and seeing all the dust forming on the wooden flooring. He got up, holding his knees and went into the small laundry room and searched for the broom and dustpan.</p>
<p>After finding both items, he swept vigorously across the whole house. Cas loved to clean and did so in almost every opportunity he had. The bristles of the broom tickled across the floor and caught dirt, dust and other small items. As he was dusting around their bookshelf, he saw all the pictures propped up on the shelves.</p>
<p>There was a picture of him and Dean on their first date. Dean decided to take a selfie for fun, and he kept it and gave it to Cas as one of his presents for their first anniversary. Cas softly smiled looking at the photo. They both knew after their first date that they were the ones for each other.</p>
<p>As he put it down, he began sweeping the corner and he felt two hands slid across his waist. He turned around to be faced with his husband, Dean. </p>
<p>Dean noticed the tears in Cas' eyes and wiped them away with his thumb. With a quick motion, Cas fluttered his once closed eyes and looked up at Dean. They softly smiled at each other. </p>
<p>Cas nudged his face closer and their noses practically touched each other. Dean looked down and gave him a huge hug. Cas felt his warmth and immediately felt better. He always knew how to make his husband laugh or smile when he was sad or when he cried.</p>
<p>"I love you," Dean said in Cas' hair.</p>
<p>"More." Cas replied bluntly, laughing through slight tears. They both hugged each other for minutes, just standing there not saying any words. Just actions made them both happy.</p>
<p>☁</p>
<p>The next day, Dean and Cas had stopped arguing and decided that not getting a pet was fine. Dean was still at work and it was about half past five, because Cas got out of work early. He sought the perfect opportunity to go to the store and buy a couple of things.</p>
<p>Cas smiled looking through the options and saw the perfect one, once again. He got another one of the same thing and finally bought the items. He came home around six and got his stuff prepared, playing around with it.</p>
<p>Cas was always accidentally deceitful. It wasn't bad, he was just a clueless human being. He always found slight loop holes in everything by analyzing just a simple mistake of a word or anything misleading. If anybody accidentally said an extra word which gave the sentence a slightly different meaning, he took action.</p>
<p>Walking towards his car, he smiled. He was so excited that he actually got it and was so excited for the future with it. He put the items in the front seat of his car, and he slowly drove the way home. Looking at the trees that were slowly fading to orange, he was excited for fall and cuddling with Dean to keep him warm.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Dean walked through the door, his sleeves rolled up and his hands covered in motor oil and dirt. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with pants that matched. He unbuttoned his shirt which left him in a sweaty and dirty white undershirt. </p>
<p>He went to the bathroom to go and take a shower, but he saw Cas sitting on the bed, playing with two cats. Dean widened his eyes in surprise and looked at Cas who was adorably smiling at Dean, excited that he was home.</p>
<p>Memories and moments flashed through Dean's head as he saw the two kittens. He didn't want to take any medicine and he didn't want to have to deal with one, let alone two!</p>
<p>"Cas! What the fuck?" Dean barked, quickly running towards the bed, picking up one of the cats.</p>
<p>Cas had chosen Saige and another kitten, who was orange and white and his name was Pumpkin. Cas fell absolutely in love with the both of them and he paid for them and belongings for them with his own money. </p>
<p>Dean shook his head in annoyance, looking at Cas who was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed in a pair of PJs on the bed he had just made. There was already cat hair all over the pillows and sheets of their bed.</p>
<p>"You said we didn't need one, so I got two!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SuperSpookyNatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Halloween night and the Winchester's are bored. Good lord, what will they do?</p><p>words: 4,123</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has Sam in it, and it's sort of Destiel-ish, but it's more just a supernatural one shot. I meant for this to be a funny type fic but it honestly turned sad and I have no idea why. This also takes place around season 8-9. </p><p>Also! I do! Not! Ship! Sabriel! There will be no side-Sabriel in these one shots. Sorry if you do ship it. I just don't... I really liked Sam and Jess' relationship in my opinion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween.</p><p>Where to start?</p><p>There's so much to talk about this particular holiday. First off, it's the only holiday that the Winchester brothers (and Castiel) sat down and celebrated. Sure, the other holidays like Christmas and Easter were fun but they didn't have a spiritual connection with it.</p><p>Secondly, it was socially acceptable to eat a thousand calories worth of candy up until Thanksgiving starts.</p><p>Thirdly, you could dress up in public and not get weird stares. And to add, you don't need to buy anybody gifts, you aren't expected to go anywhere, and there's no awkward family reunions for Halloween. There was so much about Halloween that everybody loved and everybody celebrated.</p><p>Well, except for the Jehovah Witnesses.</p><p>Other than them, Halloween was such a relaxing holiday with no judgment. The Winchester's were used to scary and spooky stuff, so none of the movies or costumes ever actually scared them.</p><p>Dean and Cas were relaxing on the couch in the library, with Dean's arm around Cas while he was trying to read, and Sam was decorating around the bunker while the both of them watched. Dean had a sucker in his mouth and finished it, so he put the stick and wrapper in the trash and dug in his plastic bucket for more candy.</p><p>To his demise, it was all wrappers. There were a few candy corn pieces and tootsie rolls but they tasted like dog shit so he decided to skip them. </p><p>"The hell?" Dean muttered, still trying to find at least one last piece of candy. Dean wasn't dressed up at the moment, but he had an idea that he would bring out later.</p><p>"Is everything satisfactory?" Cas asked, looking up from his book. He was the same as Dean, he wasn't dressed up and wasn't planning on doing so.</p><p>"No! I ran out of candy!" Dean dramatically put down his bucket. Cas put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It is okay. It is only glucose and syrup, Dean."</p><p>"No it isn't! I miss my Sour Patch Kids."</p><p>"Dean..." Cas tilted his head, "I did not know you had children."</p><p>The mentioned literally facepalmed his forehead. "It's a candy, Cas. Do you have any?"</p><p>Dean bent over Cas and tried to reach over to his bucket. Cas smacked his hand away and gave him the dominant eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, I do... I haven't eaten any. You cannot have any of my glucose, however."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Cas tried to give a stern look but he just looked constipated. Dean rolled his eyes and they went back to cuddling.</p><p>Sam was over there decorating and putting all sorts of fancy things on the walls and floors. He put cobwebs and spiders on the bookshelves, bats were hanging up on the ceiling, and fake blood was spilt on the floor which eventually dried up. Sam had gotten one of those life sized plastic skeletons and laid it limp on the floor. His costume was just a simple moose costume, he was wearing moose antlers and attached a tiny tail on his pants. </p><p>Dean said he looked like a furry, but Sam didn't really care about his brother's opinion. He grew up being called a moose since he was so freakishly tall and lanky. This was the first year that they didn't have any spooky crap going around on the night of Halloween, so he could actually dress up.</p><p>He finally finished and looked at his artwork with pride. He smiled a wide grin and looked over to Dean and Cas who were literally making out. They have only dated for five months. While they were in Purgatory they kissed and Dean couldn't let Cas go. But, Cas was left behind and after he came back that's when their relationship really struck. Dean was heads over heels for Cas. The younger brother was really proud of Dean finally coming out as bisexual. Sam always had some sort of hint, however.  </p><p>Sam went into the kitchen to cook dinner. While he was cooking, he heard a ring at the door and then a shuffle of feet, he knew it was Cas who went to open the door. After knowing Cas and Dean very well, he knew their walks from the noises and the way their feet hit the floor.</p><p>He opened the fridge and pulled out some different ingredients he would use. He was preparing some orange Rice Krispie treats which would be made into pumpkins, some punch, and pumpkin pie! He's never seen Dean try pumpkin pie... but it was pie, so he assumed he would like it. At the same time, Cas opened the door to see three little children jumping with joy.</p><p>"Trick or treat!" They all said in unison. All three of them had a wide grin that looked like they already ate way too much candy.</p><p>"Oh, uhh.." Cas drug out the 'uh' way longer than needed. </p><p>Dean came over to Cas' side and leaned against the doorway, looking down at the kids. They looked disgusting. Chocolate was smeared on their faces and one of them was extremely jittery and looked like they were going to murder the both of them at any second. Poor parents. </p><p>"Cas, why don't you give them your candy?" He said with a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes and turned around, went back to the library, and got his bucket full of candy. He dug in there and got the treats that he knew the little kids would like. M&amp;M's and skittles.</p><p>He gave two of the children skittles and one of them M&amp;M's since that was all he had. He put on a fake smile. The children looked around five but they still had a stare that could kill. They looked so angry... was the candy not enough? What should Cas give them, life sized candy bars? That would be huge! Wow, life sized! It could be as big as a human! </p><p>"What are you dressed up as?" The child in the middle asked Dean.</p><p>"I haven't dressed up yet." Dean replied.</p><p>"What about you?" The child on the right asked Cas. "A hobo?"</p><p>Cas was dressed up as normal, with his trench coat and dress pants. He wasn't dressed up as anything in particular, especially not a homeless man. What was wrong with his outfit? Is that what people normally thought of Cas... a man begging on the streets? Cas thought he looked nice today, Dean helped him shave, he took a relaxing shower and combed his hair nice and neat!</p><p>"Hey! He's not dressed up either. At least he's not dressing as Thomas the Train on steroids." Dean spoke up.</p><p>The child started wailing. How dare such a stranger insult his Thomas outfit! His mommy worked really hard on it! But, their dog did took a shit on the back and his mommy put it in the washing machine and it got all torn and frayed. Goddamnit, okay, maybe it did look like a train taking drugs.</p><p>The two other children gave the both of them a dramatic death stare. It wasn't that scary considering they were dressed up as Tinker Bell and a fucking lollipop. Who dresses their kid as a fucking lollipop? Cannibals, that's who. Poor little tiny candies in the child's bucket. What are they thinking? 'Oh my God she's sucking him to death!'</p><p>Dean shut the door dramatically. He felt like he needed to take a shower. Those kids were so nasty. It made him lose his appetite for candy. He still heard the bawling outside from the kids. Dean looked over at Cas who was walking back to the couch.</p><p>Dean thought Cas was so goddamn handsome. He fell heads over heels for the man. It was little things that he loved. The way he walks, his little dramatic steps and the way his trench coat flows with whatever air or wind is coming his way. His tie bounces up and down and if his hair is messy, it does too. When Cas is mad, he comes storming towards anybody very intimidatingly. But, when he's upset, he slowly walks toward them and bumps his shoulder into them.</p><p>His little head tilt. Good Lord, that head tilt! It makes Dean turned on anytime he does it... and Cas secretly knows that too. Dean noticed that a lot of Cas' feathered friends do that as well. Dean doesn't know why or how it causes him to feel that way. It's whenever Dean makes a snarky comment or a reference that Cas doesn't understand. The little head tilt indicates that he's confused. Cas also does it when he's observing.</p><p>Possibly the reason why it makes Dean turned on was because of one incident. Dean was hopping out of the shower and Cas was standing right there, tilting his head, looking Dean up and down. From his ankles to his eyes. Cas didn't really seem to care that Dean was butt-ass naked, he just wanted to see Dean without him covering himself. Cas titled his head looking at Dean in all his glory.</p><p>After Dick Roman put them in Purgatory and they found each other when Cas disappeared, they confessed their love to one another. Dean wanted to find any way to get them out of the practical hell so they could go home. Cas knew all along, however, that he didn't belong back home. He felt worthless and shameful because he felt like everybody hated him and was against him. Dean tried to talk to Cas by saying all of the things that Dean loved about him, but it was too late.</p><p>Dean tried everything he could to find Cas. He had nightmares every night, thinking about all the dangers his loved one could be in. He hallucinated many times, seeing Cas through the window and even in the mirror. One day, Cas just showed up. Dean immediately slammed his lips onto the man, not caring if he was covered in sweat and dirt and grime.</p><p>Sam saw how passionate they were for one another and fell in love with their relationship. He would do anything for them to always be together, because he'd never seen his brother so happy before. Sure, burgers, pie, beer and Dr. Sexy M.D made Dean happy. But, Cas made him permanently happy. He was so glad that the angel pulled him out of perdition, all because if not, he would never had fallen in love.</p><p>As soon as Cas sat down, Sam finished dinner. The scent was hypnotizing.</p><p>"Dean! Cas! Dinner is ready!" Sam called out like a mother in an apron, with her kids playing outside. The dessert was still on the counter, cooling down since it just came out of the oven. He had chicken in a Crock-Pot all day with carrots and potatoes. </p><p>Dean was the first to come in, practically floating in the air, following the scent trail. He licked his lips viciously and looked at the food in awe. He tried to grab the Rice Krispies but Sam immediately smacked his hand away.</p><p>"No dessert until you eat dinner." Sam said sternly. His hair and head whipping to look at Dean, he gave him a bitch-face.</p><p>"Okay, mom."</p><p>"Don't call me mom."</p><p>"Okay bit-"</p><p>"Jerk." Sam put extra emphasis on the 'k' with a flick of his tongue. Cas came following behind, putting his hands around Dean's waist, tightly hugging him. Sam softly smiled and went back to getting the plates prepared. He evenly distributed the chicken, carrots and potatoes. He put the pie to the side and the other treats.</p><p>Sam got out some forks and knives and handed it to the both of them, putting their plates on the counter for them to grab. Dean grabbed his and Cas did the same and they both went to the table, sitting the opposite from each other. They stared at each other faces, letting their food lose their heat and get cold. Cas put his hand on his cheek and counted the freckles on Dean's face while Dean felt as if he was swimming in the ocean of blue inside his eyes.</p><p>Halloween didn't matter anymore.</p><p>All that mattered was the two men sitting apart from each other. Cas' family and friends had said that it was a match made in heaven. Literally. Except, the angels didn't expect the way they fell for one another. When they tried to get them to fall in love, it turned out, that they were already on that track. They were heads over heels for each other and they didn't even know it. Dean was the first to realize it.</p><p>After working with Cas to kill Dick Roman, he looked into his bright and bountiful blue eyes and saw nothing but future. Future for the both of them. He saw a family with Cas, adopting children and possibly getting married. But he had no idea that the face he saw in the future was Cas, however. He saw soft hands swaddling a child, but the face was blurred. It wasn't until after he placed his lips on Cas that he saw the face untangled.</p><p>But, Dean knew that the type of future he saw couldn't happen. Dean, Cas and Sam were too neck deep in hunting that there was no way to get out. They want to get married... but not everybody accepts their relationship. Dean told John about it and he lost his shit and went all ballistic on Cas, hurting him and nearly killing him. Dean was heartbroken seeing Cas limp on the floor, his eye swelling up from a punch and his lip bleeding from a swiftful cut.</p><p>Cas was the second to actually realize and profess his love. It was in Purgatory that he knew Dean was the one. He had to protect him at all costs, even if his life was the price. He kept monsters hidden from him by trapping them and killing them. Cas hated to be seperated from Dean in that way, because he left. But he did what had to be done.</p><p>He helped Dean and Benny leave Purgatory, but he couldn't come with him because for one, he wasn't worthy enough for his friends and family. They all hated him from his past decisions and he knew if he showed his face again, they would humiliate him or kill him. And secondly, he wasn't worthy enough for Dean. He felt Dean's heartbeat beating out of his chest as soon as Cas got inches from his lips. Cas' heart did the same but he knew he would just disappoint Dean everyday. It turned out, he never disappointed him. Ever.</p><p>That's why it was a match made in heaven. They were just too perfect for one another.</p><p>"Guys, can you eat your dinner and then get a room? I feel like it's a hot stream in here from the temperature rising. And your slight boner, Dean." Sam chirped, putting down his plate and sitting next to him, putting down another tin full of dessert to give them.</p><p>Dean's face turned a complete different shade of red and Cas titled his head in confusion and annoyance. He could tell that Dean was embarrassed and so he looked over the table and saw his lap. Yep, a growing boner.</p><p>"Later, I'll help you get rid of it." Cas smirked and winked, his voice going down an octave, the back of his throat gruff and lustful.</p><p>"And... I'm out." Sam stretched out the 'and' dramatically. He picked up his plate and went to the library's couch to eat in privacy without having the urge to take a shower.</p><p>Dean and Cas ate their Halloween themed dinner, talking about different topics. Like monsters all the way to why do you never see a baby pigeon. No, for real! Has anybody seen a baby pigeon? Maybe all the pigeons are babies and we just don't know it. Or, pigeons come out of the egg a full-grown ass adult.</p><p>They put their plate in the sink and their cups after they finished every last bite. Cas had to scoop out some leftover potatoes in the trash since Dean had squished them with his fork and it no longer looked appetizing to him. Dean satisfyingly rubbed his tummy and sat down on the couch next to Sam.</p><p>Cas followed and their thighs touched from how close they were sitting. Dean looked over at Cas and wiped a crumb off of his shirt. Cas wasn't a very efficient eater.</p><p>"Did the meal satisfy your hunger?" Cas asked the both of them, tilting his head.</p><p>"Oh boy. It sure did. Thanks Sammy." Dean was the first to reply.</p><p>"Yeah, it did. Did you enjoy it Cas?" Sam said, looking over at Cas. He finished his food before they did and he was just sitting there, looking and feeling the ambiance of the bunker.</p><p>Cas sealed his lips and thought for a second. "No. I could not taste anything. Molecules."</p><p>Dean smiled ever-so-slightly. It was weird how Cas couldn't taste food. Cas couldn't enjoy burgers or beer. Or pie! Who the fuck can't enjoy pie? It's so sad. One time, Dean had given Cas his slice of apple pie after they started dating and Cas looked at it in confusion. Cas didn't know he was supposed to eat it. So, he cut it up into tiny pieces and started to feed Dean like a baby. Dean jolted his head back in confusion and he told Cas to eat it himself. The same thing happened, Cas had said it tasted like molecules, and Dean was heartbroken. His boyfriend couldn't enjoy the sweet and savory hot gooeyness that was pie. Pie was Dean's life, and he couldn't share that same life with him!</p><p>Sam brought out the desserts and Dean ate with pride and enjoyed it very much. He had pumpkin pie smeared on his lips and caramel on his pants. Dean didn't care if he gained five pounds that night. He was just glad to eat something that wasn't fast food for once.</p><p>After they ate their treats, Dean's smile turned into a smirk, and he stood up dramatically, making sure that the both of them saw. Cas looked up. Sam eventually looked up too, and he knew the smirk on Dean's face. He's about to do something weird or funny.</p><p>"Where ya going?" Sam asked, a slight confused and amused look on his face. Sam got nervous as he knew what his brother might be doing.</p><p>"Getting into my Halloween costume." Dean replied, singing slightly.</p><p>Dean went into his room and that left Cas and Sam on the couch. Cas continued reading "50 Shades of Gray". Sam looked over and saw what he was reading and his eyes widened at the title and cover. Why would a gay dude be reading a totally heterosexual book? About kinks? What the hell? Sam shook his head and stood up, going to fix the fake skeleton that just fell.</p><p>Cas and Sam were close before he and his brother started dating. But, after Dean came out to Sam and saw how happy they were together, he loved Cas. He loved him (in a friend-like or rather brother-in-law type way) because of the smile he puts on his brothers face. Cas was also one of the most helpful people with their hunting. Cas was diligent and smart and he used his powers wisely. Sure, there were times where Cas made mistakes when it came to decisions, but they usually could fix it and it would be no problem. The Winchesters had done the same many times.</p><p>They had only grown closer after the relationship struck. Sam was grateful it wasn't one of those awkward family things... where he would dread going to reunions in the future. Speaking of future, Sam didn't know what he wanted to do for his future. When he looked in the future, he saw himself hunting. He potentially wanted a girlfriend and get married and have children. But, like Dean and Cas, his job was in the way of his life.</p><p>Sam really did want a future, but there was no way he could step out of hunting. He's tried multiple times, but he just felt grief whenever he did so. He felt mournful of the lives he saw at stake on TV, lives that he could've saved.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean came back in his costume. Sam rolled his eyes practically to the back of his head and Cas scrunched up his face in annoyance and disgust.</p><p>Dean was a piece of bread smothered in peanut butter. His arms sticking out with a black long sleeve shirt and matching pants. He had the cheesiest smile on his face like the ones on the packaging. Cas shook his head but he looked to what Dean was holding in his other hand.</p><p>A matching costume. Another piece of bread but instead of peanut butter it was jelly. Cas knew it was for him because of the smile on Dean's face as he looked at him.</p><p>"No. Ag, ag, ag, ag." Cas mumbled Enochian, his fists clenching to his side. He usually spoke it when he was extremely flustered or upset. Dean didn't know what 'Ag' meant but he assumed it was 'no.'</p><p>"Adphaht. Amma. Adphaht. Amma. Amma. Miketh. Bagle. Adphaht." Cas' voice started to rise and his face got slightly red from embarrassment. Dean sometimes embarrassed Cas and he knew it did, so he kept on doing it. </p><p>Dean wiggled in the costume and kept sticking Cas' costume in his face. Cas' knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching. Cas imagined Dean forcing him to go outside, wearing that and embarrassing himself. Cas hated to be embarrassed. His brothers always embarrassed him in heaven since he was the youngest angel in his garrison. But, he did grow power over them and became leader of Anna's garrison, so he got slight revenge on his enemies.</p><p>"Cas! Come on! You know you want it! You're the jelly to my peanut butter because you taste so goo-"</p><p>"AMMA! ENOUGH!" Cas yelled, storming out of the library. Sam had wide eyes and looked over at Dean, who quickly got out of his costume which left him in all black. Sam looked over at where Cas was going, he turned a right which lead to the bedrooms</p><p>Dean quickly trailed behind, but Cas must have zapped himself to his room because the slight footprints lead to no where. Dean first went into his room and he wasn't in there. So, he shut the door and went down the hallway to Cas' room. He opened the door and saw Cas looking out of the window at the dark night sky.</p><p>Dean held Cas' shoulder from behind and Cas turned around and he had slight tears in his eyes. Cas hated crying in front of Dean, especially for something stupid like the situation at the moment. The light from the moon and stars outside reflected off the tears welling up.</p><p>At that moment, Dean's heart slightly melted. Looking at the embarrassment and redness painted and splattered on Cas' face made him so guilty.</p><p>"Cas, angel, I'm so sorry." Dean cooed, looking at Cas with regret in his eyes.</p><p>"Dean.. I do not like to get embarrassed. I understand that Sam was the only one to witness, but I imagined that you forcefully made me leave and go outside with the outfit still intact on my body. I did not enjoy the thought." Cas replied, his tears shrinking and going back inside his eyes.</p><p>"I know. I'm so sorry." Dean said, grabbing Cas' hands and looking down at them. He brought the hands up to his mouth and placed a small peck on the top of them. Cas' hands were always extremely soft since Sam showed him a daily moisturizing technique.</p><p>"I forgive you." Cas said and pulled Dean into a tight hug. Dean's hugs were so warm and they filled everybody's sadness with love. Dean was a good hugger.</p><p>Cas couldn't have it any other way. And neither could Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on 12x11, when Dean loses his memory.</p>
<p>words: 2,157</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean doesn't remember crushing on the trench-coated angel, but he did.</p>
<p>It was all a blur to him. Each memory slowly faded away, until Sam reminded him that they had an angel as a best friend. He was so surprised by that statement and wouldn't stop talking about him. The whole angel info and angel mojo was such a brand new thing to him, that he wanted to look and research more. He asked Sam millions of questions and his younger brother would simply reply with a few words.</p>
<p>"Ooh, what does he look like? Is he like seven feet tall and like a guardian angel?" Dean chuckled, he pat Sam's arm with the back of his hand. "No, no, no. He's like that one angel guy... God, what's his name? He's based off of that detective-"</p>
<p>"Constantine?" Sam rolled his eyes for approximately the forty-seventh time.</p>
<p>Dean snapped his fingers, the slight memory of him watching the show coming back to him. "Yes! Great job. Constantine. I bet he looks like him, but tougher." Dean chuckled.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes as they continued trekking through the dark woods. He got annoyed with the whole witching situation, and how Dean got hexed by some random witch. Dean claimed he had no idea what had happened, and that everything that had happened that night was a whirr of white. Dean had tried to convince him he'll be fine, but trying to name different objects was difficult, even naming all the members of Bon Jovi circa 1983 was extremely hard. He couldn't even remember the name of a lamp, calling it a 'light stick' instead.</p>
<p>Before they went to the woods, Sam had called Rowena for help, asking her what they would have to do. She simply replied they had to kill the witch that had roofied him. Dean was even surprised that witches even existed, let alone monsters, ghosts and demons. Dean kept asking Sam questions which annoyed him even more, with each question and each sentence, the younger one got more irritated and the older one was losing his memory.</p>
<p>Dean's best friend was an angel! Isn't that insane? Wow, a messenger of God. Wait, did God even exist? Dean couldn't remember, but he knew that angel's were good, and they were friends with one, so all angels were good, right?</p>
<p>When they got back at the hotel, Dean was exhausted. He wanted to just lay down and continue forgetting about the bad things in the world. But the forgotten memory of the angel kept bugging him, he wanted to remember who he was, but he couldn't. He didn't even know what his name was, nor who he was. All that he knew was that he was an angel, which he guessed was good.</p>
<p>Dean practically jumped on the bed, and as he landed, the bed shook with force. He crossed his arms over his stomach and tried to sleep as Sam was sitting on the desk, writing something down with a pen and paper. Dean looked up in the sky and counted sheep, he counted up to nine but forgot what was next, he shook his head and laid it down to try to sleep, using a different method.</p>
<p>Damn, was sleeping always this hard? Dean had to have remembered how to sleep. It was easy. Just close your eyes and bam, easier done than said. Or was it, easier said than done? That didn't matter. What mattered was Dean's beauty sleep that he couldn't seem to get. </p>
<p>Sam had finished writing and he went on his phone, texting somebody to ask for help. Dean could hear the beeping and chiming of the phone and he slightly grunted to try to get himself to sleep. None of the methods worked which made him mad, sleeping was supposed to be easy and the highlight of his whole day.</p>
<p>A flutter of wings made Dean snap his eyes open.</p>
<p>"Sam, you called?" the man asked, who was all of the sudden standing in the middle of the room, looking at his brother and gesturing his arms outward. His voice was deep and he sounded angry.</p>
<p>"God, Cas. Thank you for coming." Sam replied, looking up at... Cas. </p>
<p>Sam stood up, putting his phone down on the counter and he hugged the angel. Dean was still laying down on the bed, watching the both of them intently. The man who had just fucking zapped himself in the middle of the room surprised Dean greatly. He was wearing a long, light tan trench coat that was wrinkled in the back. And when he turned back around to look at Dean, he saw his face and the rest of his body. </p>
<p>Damn! He was smoking hot. His hair was dark and ravenous, sticking out in different places as if he just woke up. He had painted azure blue eyes that stared at Dean with keenness. He tilted his head, his slight tan skin shined through the daylight of the blinds that were covering the window. Dean's eyes slowly faded down to his chest, and he was wearing a blue striped tie that wasn't fixed correctly, and it was lopsided.</p>
<p>Dean licked his lips looking at the smokin' hot man. Phew! Good lord, he was a cutie. And Dean couldn't stop staring at him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dean." the angel said contently.</p>
<p>Oh shit! He knew his name, too!</p>
<p>Dean felt like he knew the man, but he couldn't quite get his finger on it. The angel was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, and Dean stood up, walking toward him. The guy was so fucking familiar but all Dean could remember last was that he got some ice from a machine, and then other than that, nothing. He knew his own name, who Sam was, but that was really it. Then, he couldn't fathom anything else. Everything he ever knew was honestly a blur to him, yet he still told Sam he was fine.</p>
<p>He stood up from the bed, the soft mattress squeaking from the lost weight. Sam was standing in the background, looking very confused, and when Dean looked back at Castiel, the same dumbfounded expression.</p>
<p>"Well, damn." Dean said, opening his mouth a little. He shifted weight to his other foot. The man was numb-fucking gorgeous.</p>
<p>Dean's eyes flickered from the bright eyes down to his plump, pink lips. He still had his head tilted serenely, looking bewildered. Dean had never acted so lustfully around the angel before. There had been times before where their "profound bond" had overcome them, and they had stared with such passion that it seemed like the rest of the world didn't exist, that it had all stopped spinning. Castiel liked Dean, very much so. But he knew that he liked to bottle up emotions, and not tell anybody about them.</p>
<p>It wasn't healthy, but it was what Dean did. But now, since Dean had forgotten to hide, forgotten to bottle them up, he felt like he could be free to do anything. And so he did, by doing this very thing.</p>
<p>Dean reached his hand and pulled on Castiel's tie, tugging him closer until both of their chests touched. Cas grunted in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows together. Dean smirked, looking lustfully at the angel, their faces about three inches away from each other.</p>
<p>"Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered, "where have you been all my life?"</p>
<p>Sam was standing aside, his jaw dropped. He looked at Dean, then at Cas, then at Dean, then back at Cas. He was so surprised at what Dean had just said. It was like a cat took his tongue and scratched it up, put it in a blender and shoved it back in his mouth, he was that speechless. </p>
<p>Cas looked down at their feet that were almost touching, his face blossoming with blushes. He didn't know what to say, until Dean planted a small peck on Castiel's cheek. Chills ran from Castiel's face down to his spine and he jerked his head up, looking at the Dean who had just pecked him on his left cheek.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" Sam literally shrieked.</p>
<p>Dean had just kissed an angel. Castiel. His guardian angel for the past decade, his crush for the past decade. Cas backed up, getting out of Dean's grip as he cupped his face with his hand. Dean didn't have a reaction, just a glowing blush. Dean had no idea that he had just kissed him, and that it was not the greatest thing. Well, it certainly wasn't a bad thing for Castiel, but once Dean gets his memory back, he'll be so mad at himself he won't know what to do.</p>
<p>"Dean." Cas spoke out, practically shaking with nervousness. None of them knew what to do. Dean was clueless, Castiel, feeling a frisson of excitement was taking tiny steps back, and Sam was in the corner, debating on whether he should record this breathtaking moment or not.</p>
<p>"Dean you kissed me!" the angel spat out, still fucking flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"I know." Dean replied.</p>
<p>"You kissed me." Castiel repeated, then he smiled. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. </p>
<p>Castiel had feelings for Dean ever since he raised him out of perdition. He saw his pure soul, and saw how perfect he was. When he first met him, he had this schoolgirl crush on Dean. Yet, throughout the years, his crush grew into intent love. He fell in love with Dean, just watching him. He felt like he didn't belong in the Winchester group, but he still imagined a day where Dean actually liked Cas.</p>
<p>Yet, this whole time, Dean felt the same thing. Cas lunged himself forward, putting his arms around Dean and kissed him so passionately that Dean almost fell backwards onto the foot of the bed, almost hurting himself from the impact. Dean melted into the kiss immediately, feeling the taste of his plump lips, and they were even better than what Dean had imagined they felt like.</p>
<p>Sam almost widened his eyes so hard they almost fell out of his sockets. He was watching his older brother and his close angel friend practically inhaling each other's breath. He was horrified, yet he fucking knew it. He knew Dean was bisexual! He knew the angel was gay, too, though. He knew Dean was only gay for the messy-haired man. Hell to the fucking yeah.</p>
<p>"GET A ROOM!" Sam booed through his hands, laughing at his dumbass joke. Yet no one laughed with him, damn.</p>
<p>But they didn't listen. Dean was grabbing fistfuls of Cas' trench coat, trying to pull him in as close as he could. And they did exactly that. Sam just shook his head, got the keys to the Impala and left the motel room, letting the door shut on its own. Sam went into the Impala and started the ignition, he looked at the window where the blinds weren't shut all the way and saw that they both reached the bed together.</p>
<p>Oh boy. Sam was gonna come back much later, just in case.</p>
<p>It went on for about... who knows how long. Not long enough, apparently, because they weren't stopping. Cas' hands eventually found themselves underneath Dean's shirt, trying to unbuckle his belt. Dean shrugged off Castiel's trench coat, letting it fall to the floor. Dean honestly had no idea what was going on, but he loved it. Castiel did too, every single second. They both knew that the day would come, it would've had to have just happened in the heat of the moment, where both of their emotions were vulnerable and spiraled out of control.</p>
<p>After they made out for approximately two centuries, they had to stop because Dean was tired. Lazy ass. They were laying next to each other on the bed, the mattress heaving beneath them because of the over-maximized weight limit the bed could support. Dean was holding Cas' soft hand, rubbing circles on his thumb.</p>
<p>"Are you glad this happened, Dean?" the former asked, looking over at the blonde man. He was laying down next to him, his hand extended upward, behind his neck, while his other hand was still softly gripping Cas' hand.</p>
<p>"Yeah I did." he replied, breathing out and smiling. "But who is Dean?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one only took me three days to write after rewatching Regarding Dean again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas keeps saying they're lost, but Dean won't admit that they are.</p><p>words: 2,074</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please no twist and shout references. It's just milkshakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean, we are lost." Cas prompted for what seemed like the seventh-billionth time.</p><p>Currently, the both of them were driving back to Kansas, as they had just finished a vampire hunt In Illinois, and both of their phones were dead, with no recollection of how to get home.</p><p>"No, we're not, dude!" Dean said, annoyance tanging in his voice. "I know how to get home."</p><p>"Dean, that is the third time I have seen that street sign." he replied, his hands tenderly in his lap, interlocked together. They had been driving for three hours, with no signal that they were close.  "I know we are lost."</p><p>The hunter looked over, seeing his boyfriend whose eyes were like his brother's puppy eyes. He blinked, rolling his eyes at the same time. Cas always accidentally did that face, and it prompted Dean and he would do whatever Cas wanted. It was annoying, but admittedly Dean loved it. They had been dating for quite some time now, and everybody knew about it and everybody loved their relationship. Relieved, Dean was extremely happy that they all supported him.</p><p>"Dean, look! It's Biggerson's. We can stop there, get food and ask for directions." the angel smiled. Dean refused to let his boyfriend zap him anywhere, because the last time he did, he couldn't shit for a whole entire week. And so, they always drove everywhere.</p><p>Admittedly, Dean enjoyed having the love of his life in the Impala with him. He preferred having long, relaxing drives with him rather than cheating and just teleporting. But the week thing was true. </p><p>"Okay, we can go and eat. But if they're no help then you owe me thirteen kisses." Dean smiled.</p><p>"And if they're right, then you owe me thirteen." the angel smiled back, excited that he knew he would win.</p><p>When they started dating, Cas started seducing Dean with tender kisses to urge him to do something. Whether it was buying chocolate milk (Castiel's favorite drink), to make a decision for a movie, what food they would eat. They would also place bets to make the competition better. When they did place bets, they would both compete really hard. Even so much so, that they would try to stop each other with every fiber of their bodies. Dean, was very competitive, and Cas, was just in it for the kisses. Once, Dean and Cas bet on who would win laser tag, and the bet was sixty kisses. Dean had trapped Cas in a corner, kissed him, and shot him. Cas was flabbergasted, and was eliminated from the game. Afterwards, it took a long time for Cas to owe him that many.</p><p>They parked at the driveway of Biggerson's, parked next to three different cars. Cas got out and began walking to the entrance of the colorful-signed fast food joint. Dean quickly got out before Cas could win the bet.</p><p>"Hey!" he called out, jogging around the Impala and over to Cas' side. Before the angel opened the door, Dean did it himself and walked in, leaving Cas behind him.</p><p>Cas let out a humph and the door shut on him before he could get inside. He stood there with the door shut, watching Dean go to the counter to order food. He opened the door and rushed to his side. There were people watching him, he could feel their glares. It always made Cas immensely uncomfortable when people stared. He didn't want any strangers to know he was an angel. Well, technically at the moment he was no angel. That's what he always told himself. What's an angel without wings or powers? What's an angel who rebelled against heaven for a man he loved? Not Castiel, that's who.</p><p>"Okay. I just ordered us two bacon cheeseburgers and a cookie dough milkshake and a peanut butter milkshake." Dean said, flashing his teeth through his smile.</p><p>"The peanut butter one is for me?" Cas replied excitingly.</p><p>"Yeah, man. I know pb is your favorite."</p><p>The angel, ignoring people's stares and comments, swooped in a kiss to Dean. Putting his soft lips on his, he gave a quick peck. Dean bit his lip and looked around. There was a middle-aged couple, and the woman looked at Dean like his head was cut off. He looked down, and then back up. He too, was insecure but he didn't care.</p><p>"Order fifty-nine for Dean!"</p><p>"Ah, that's our food." Dean said, giving Cas another peck on the cheek. They were still standing, waiting for the food until then.</p><p>Dean grabbed the red plastic tray with two wrapped up cheeseburgers and two milkshakes in styrofoam cups with the company's logo on it. Cas went over and grabbed his milkshake, and walked to the section with condiments, napkins, and utensils. He grabbed a few napkins and then two wrapped up straws for the both of them.</p><p>The crowd in the inside of the place was quiet, there was one family of four, that middle-aged couple, a group of friends, and Dean and Cas. There, of course were the employees, working busy in the back. Also, there were occasionally people who would come in to pick up food, or cars that would rush by in the drive-through. </p><p>They sat there in the booth, with Dean facing the door and Cas facing the other side. Dean always faced the door just in case somebody comes in, and so therefore Dean could be ready for anything. To protect Cas, and everybody else in the restaurant. Well, maybe except for that middle-aged Karen, eating salad. Who the hell has the audacity to go to a fast food chain to order salad? Ah, Sammy. That's who. Sammy is a fifty-five year old woman confirmed. Dean smiled. That's why he would refuse to cut his hair shorter.</p><p>Cas put one of the straws down and began opening his own. He stuck it in the plastic lid of his milkshake and began sucking. The thick, peanut butter flavored liquid churned down his throat.</p><p>"This is delicious, Dean!" he smiled like a kid in a candy shop, his eyes glowing up.</p><p>Dean unwrinkled his papered cheeseburger and took a bite. "Well, I'm glad you like it."</p><p>After they finished eating, Cas went up to the counter again to have one more final request. Dean was throwing away the trash and putting the tray in its respective spot, it clattering and eventually fitting around the other trays. He wiped down the table with a napkin and threw that away too.</p><p>Cas was talking to a man who seemed to have no help. He was talking rapidly in a language that Dean recognized as Spanish. And Cas, trying to understand key words from watching a particular telenovela that Dean had watched with him, was struggling.</p><p>"Gracias. Perdonados." Dean replied, he too, was struggling trying to remember how to say "excuse us". Thank God for Spanish soap operas.</p><p>He ushered Cas over, away from the nice man. "I don't think we need any help, okay baby?"</p><p>"Dean, I promise we do. You're gonna owe me those kisses."</p><p>"Nuh uh. You are." he smiled back. "I'll get those fourteen."</p><p>"Fourteen? It was thirteen." he tilted his head like he did, and squinted his eyes.</p><p>"Oh? What if you do win and I owe you fourteen now?"</p><p>"Well I will. So it is fourteen, now."</p><p>Dean turned around and was met with the middle-aged woman that gave him the stink eye earlier, giving a fake smile. He fought the urge to completely roll his eyes to the back of his head.</p><p>"I saw that you two fellows were having trouble over here. Are you lost?"</p><p>"Yes." Castiel said.</p><p>"No." Dean said.</p><p>They both looked at each other and gave each other the look that said, "I'm right, dude."</p><p>"Well, where are you two tryna go?" her thick southern accent was immensely obnoxious, almost to the point where the both of them couldn't understand her. Conservative, probably.</p><p>"Northern Kansas." Dean smiled an equally as fake grin, almost as if he was mocking her.</p><p>"Ah, well all ya gotta do is ask for directions! You see that stop sign over there?" she pointed outside of the fast food chain and onto a street that had a stop sign, with a fork in the road. "Well you turn right, right there and you'll be headin' on your way to the Sunflower State!"</p><p>Cas thought she was being kind, yet Dean knew something was up. She was too kind, almost as if she was completely faking it. She looked over at her supposed husband who looked angry, like  as if he didn't want her to talk to him.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am." Cas took the both of her hands to shake then and Dean saw the emotion shift in both her smile and her face. Like she was being burned alive but wasn't trying to scream.</p><p>"Of... of course." she looked surprised that the angel was actually being warmhearted.</p><p>She went over, back to her table with her husband who was sipping on coffee. She whispered something to him and they both let out a huge, belly-filled laughter. Dean looked over to see that the woman was applying hand sanitizer. Maybe she was a germaphobe. Dean and Cas stepped out of the restaurant, Cas holding the door for Dean. They took turns opening the doors for each other, and Dean had reset it, since he opened the door for himself and shut it on Cas, trying to be funny. So, Cas decided that it was his turn.</p><p>Dean got into the Impala and Cas got in next to him. Both Dean and Castiel felt full from their meals, so they would be good for a while. </p><p>"So I guess you owe me fourteen kisses." Cas' gruff voice spoke after Dean started the ignition.</p><p>"Not yet. We gotta get back home first, baby." he replied, shifting the gears into reverse to get out of their parking spot, there was a tight smirk on the side of his lip.</p><p>Getting out of the parking lot, they went to the fork in the road and turned right on the stop sign, just like the lady had said. After driving for a while, with hand holding and jamming out to Dean's favorite bands, they reached a red light, which was Dean's perfect opportunity to swoop in again and steal a kiss from his beloved angel. Cas, looking over, shock on his face, replied with a sharp "Hey!" and a "Not fair!" to which Dean replied with a laughter that made Castiel's world go round. Everything about Dean was perfect. His smile and the way the sun reflects off his eyes, the finger tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the current song, the stolen kisses, or what the angel likes to call them, bandit kisses. </p><p>They drove for about an hour, expecting to be in Kansas any minute. They hadn't seen any state signs for a while, but Dean was pretty sure he knew where he was.</p><p>"Dean!" Cas yelled, startling Dean and causing their hands to unlace together. </p><p>"God, Cas, you don't do that-" Dean shook his head, rambling on as Cas was trying to find words. "You could've caused me to-"</p><p>"That sign says 'Wisconsin welcomes you'!"</p><p>"What? No it doesn't."</p><p>Cas was pointing at a sign, his arm extended outward. The sign, indeed, was a carved out, wooden frame of the state of Wisconsin, with the words that Castiel read engraved in the wood. Goddamnit! That old ass Karen gave them the incorrect directions! Dean knew he couldn't trust her, there was no way in hell a perfect, sweet lady would wear flared black jeans with that pink shirt. Son of a bitch.</p><p>"Well, I guess you owe me fourteen kisses, baby." Dean smiled, biting his lip over at the angel who had his arms crossed. "Oh, that's what? Cas: nineteen. Dean: twenty-two!"</p><p>"Pucker up then, Dean." he replied with a phrase that he learned from a song.</p><p>And it turns out, they were never lost. They found each other and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas asks why Dean doesn't have a nickname.</p><p>words: 1,279</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was always the one to make up the nicknames. Whether it was his younger brother, angels of the Lord, prophets, demons, and even God himself, the hunter gave them nicknames. Perhaps it was out of sheer laziness, which is what Sam thought it was, or Dean just wanted to because he could. Most likely the latter. Or both.</p><p>Laying down on the couch, Castiel had his head on Dean's lap and Dean was running his fingers through his dark, ravenous hair as they were watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean's admittedly, shameful favorite show of all time. Cas didn't understand why Dr. Sexy was sexy. Maybe it was the long, brown lucious hair, or the cowboy boots. Or maybe Dean liked a man in uniform. Who knew. Dean knew, which to him, was all that mattered. Dr. Sexy wasn't real, so Cas had no reason to be scared that he would dump him for a doctor. Cas thought angels were way better.</p><p>Cas looked up at Dean, giving him Dean's favorite look, the famous puppy eyes. Dean loved it and Castiel would always take advantage of it, prompting him to do whatever he wanted. However, when he saw the eyes, he knew it was either a favor, or a question. It was the second option.</p><p>"How come you don't have a nickname?" he asked, tilting his head even on Dean's lap.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?" he looked down, putting the television on mute.</p><p>"You know. You call me Cas, and you also call me baby as well. Everybody has a nickname, except for you."</p><p>"Pfft." he let out a raspberry. "Not everybody."</p><p>Sam popped in his head, with a laptop balancing on his hand and a book in the other. "So get this,"</p><p>"Not now, Sammy."</p><p>Cas sat up from Dean's lap, looking at him. "See, Dean. Sam has a nickname. I have a nickname. You give nicknames to my brothers and sisters too. Even God. You call him Chuck."</p><p>"That's a pseudonym! He wanted to be called that." Dean put both of his hands up, then back down immediately.</p><p>"That does not matter. Why do you even call me baby? I thought that was the name of your vehicle."</p><p>Dean's ears tinted pink, and Sam smiled, closing both his laptop and his book and placing them down on the nearest table. Dean coughed into his fist, grabbing the remote to turn the sound back on.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>"Fine, uhm. Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip. "I don't know. I guess... I guess you remind me of her."</p><p>"Why?" Cas titled his head, sitting on the both of his calves, his hands resting in his lap. Sam had sat down, kneeling his back over to listen to the conversation.</p><p>"Well, you-your hair matches the color of her paint, and..." Dean coughed. "And I love you more than her."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Well, of course, Cas. You're like the... the love of my life!"</p><p>Castiel switched his position, sitting upright and taking out his left leg from underneath him, letting his foot hit the ground. The both of them were very flustered at the moment. Dean couldn't stop distracting himself by scratching his neck. He always did that, trying to make the situation not as awkward by occupying his hands with something free, which most of the time, was itching his neck.</p><p>"Okay, well. We need to find you a nickname!" Cas smiled, jumping up on the cushion, excited. The television whirred with colors, yet the bottom corner had a megaphone with a red line through it, meaning it was muted, and so therefore there was no sound for a while. Dean kept eyeing the tv, trying to pay both attention to his television crush, and to what his angel and his annoying brother were saying to him.</p><p>"I know one." Sam prompted, tucking his long hair behind his ears. He then saw the look on Dean's face. It was a, "I'm fucked." type look. Sam related a lot to that same look, coincidentally. Especially now. </p><p>"No." Dean stuck out his finger at his younger brother, shaking his head and giving Sammy the look that could kill.</p><p>Sam smiled, being the annoying brother that he was. They grew up together, and neither Dean nor Sam's personality had changed. It was always the fun loving, life of the party type situations. Not like either of them were invited to parties, they knew they probably were.</p><p>"What is it?" Cas' hands ended up back on his lap, looking over at Dean.</p><p>"Not tellin'." the older hunter pouted.</p><p>"Huggy bear."</p><p>"Sam! Oh my god." Dean blurted out. "You son of a bitch."</p><p>Dean shook his head as Sam let out a roar of laughter, cackling like a witch and slapping his thigh. Cas was equally as amused and Dean crossed his arms, slouching in his chair.</p><p>"Never call me that."</p><p>"Okay, huggy bear." Cas smiled, coming back to Dean, trying to put his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Dean playfully pushed him away. "You're a loser, Sammy."</p><p>"Am not, jerk!"</p><p>"Am too, bitch." Dean snapped back, giving him the equally informal version of the Z-snap on his face.</p><p>Huggy bear was a nickname Mary had called Dean as he grew up into a toddler. How Sammy found out, Dean had no fuckin' clue. Sam would randomly call him that and Dean practically cocked his gun, ready to blow Sam's brains out and then his. It was cute when Dean was three, but not thirty. The nickname gave Dean a sense of remembrance though, remembering when Mary would make him mini pies for dessert, popping them out of the oven and telling him to wait, along with the now infamous nickname. But now, Cas knew about the nickname and he would probably never let it down.</p><p>Weeks later, Dean thought they had forgotten. It had been a whole weekend since they called him that. Dean started counting after a week, and it turned out to be two hundred seventy-six all within three weeks. Dean was no longer in their vocabulary. But they had neither said Dean nor huggy bear, so perhaps they forgot. If they did, thank God for that. If they remembered again, then Dean would never hear the end of it. It already reached Charlie and Rowena somehow, even though they were all scarcely apart from each other. Charlie called him once and before she hung up, she called him huggy bear and then apologized that it was now a habit. Son of a bitch. That short sentence was currently the thoughts going around Dean's head. It was an embarrassing nickname, that Dean had no idea how Sam found out. He was only six months old when she died, and so he would've never remembered the nickname.</p><p>Dean was sitting on the couch once again and Cas walked by, Dean looked up, knowing his boyfriend would look as smoking as ever, but he was met with not only the angel, but the younger hunter, too. They both had devilish smiles on their faces, and Dean gave them a silent look of basically asking, "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"You thought we forgot." Cas said, his hands behind his back.</p><p>"We never did," Sam looked at Dean, his eyebrows raised up with a plastered, shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Huggy bear." they both said in unison. Goddamnit, two hundred seventy-seven and many, many more counting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a werewolf attack, both Cas and Dean are injured. They patch each other up.</p><p>words: 1,653</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit, Cas. Holy shit." Dean panted as they were both on the ground, curled up on top of each other. Dean winced in pain, looking down at his leg and other wounds.</p><p>Cas was currently on top of Dean, protecting him from the vast werewolves that were attacking them. He was shielding Dean from the beasts, looking behind him. Dean was immensely hurt and his leg was bleeding out from a singular scratch caused by the alpha of the pack. Castiel, wasn't as hurt, but he could walk.</p><p>A roaring boom made Cas stand up from where he was protecting Dean. Another werewolf barged in, breaking the wooden door off of its hinges. Castiel got his angel blade that he kept up his sleeve and the werewolf charged at him. The hunter was scared, and his vision was blurry, the immense pain that was coursing through his veins ached. He could only see Cas' legs and the werewolves' legs too. The angel swiftly stabbed the werewolf through the heart with his blade, piercing its chest with silver. It was a technique Cas had learned from the Winchesters. The werewolf immediately fell down, gasping from the pain. Cas kicked it to the side, but before it let out it's final breath, it extended it claws and reached up to gash it across the angel's torso. Cas wailed out in pain, grabbing his chest with his fingers and palm. </p><p>He looked at his hand to reveal blood was indeed coming out of the wound. But he had bigger problems at the moment, bigger fish to fry. Cas turned around and saw Dean was still breathing heavily, trying to put pressure on his wound with his third layer of plaid, it was soaked with his blood, leaking the liquid.</p><p>"Cas, are you okay?" he said weakly, trying to stand but it was no use. His legs gave in and he instantly fell back down.</p><p>"Dean! Of course I'm fine. Look at yourself!" he replied, worry caving in on his throat. He scrambled over to his boyfriend, who was still on the floor.</p><p>"I've had worse, baby. I'm okay."</p><p>"No you're not okay." he shook his head, putting his arms under Dean's armpits to heave him up. "Work with me here. I am not that strong."</p><p>He picked up Dean and he began hopping on the uninjured leg. He had his arm around Cas' neck and Cas had his own arms around his waist. "Just because you aren't physically strong doesn't mean you aren't mentally. You practically saved me, baby. I probably would've been werewolf chow if you weren't here with me."</p><p>Cas nodded, trying to comprehend his words. Dean suck in a breath, "I love you, angel."</p><p>"I'm no angel. I can't heal you." he shook his head again.</p><p>"Yes you are. You have to stop hurting yourself like this," they eventually reached the outside, and the sky was dark with purple and black clouds, covering the full moon. "just because you don't have powers or wings doesn't mean you're not my angel."</p><p>The man softly smiled, looking at Dean. Cas opened the door of the Impala's passenger side and placed him on the seat, Dean tried not to show that he was hurt but it was clear he was. Cas got into the driver's side and started the ignition, the engine purring with readiness and excitement. The hunter leaned his head onto the window, seeing the headlights turn on and reflect through the window.</p><p>"I would do everything to protect you, Dean." Cas looked over, putting Baby in reverse. It had been a while since the angel had driven the Impala, so he would admit, he was a little rusty.</p><p>After about twelve minutes, they finally arrived at their motel, Cas immediately stepped out as soon as he parked into his respectful parking spot. He ran around the front of the car to help Dean get out. Cas hadn't even focused on the bleeding that was coming out of his lower torso, all he could focus on was the love of his life in front of him, his voice weak and his leg weaker.</p><p>He used the same technique he had used earlier: putting his arms around his waist while Dean wobbled on his right leg, with his upper arm around the angel's neck.</p><p>They got into the motel room and Dean instantly fell down on the bed, his eyes were squinted, and it looked like he was trying not to cry. Cas crawled next to him, putting his hand on Dean's chest. "It will be okay, I will stitch you up." he muttered, giving him a quick peck on top of his eyebrow.</p><p>"That stupid son of a bitch Kerri got me. She knocked the shit out of me." he sighed, looking down at his leg, still laying down. It teared the flesh of his left leg, ripping through the fabric of his jeans. It felt like his flesh was on fire, stinging with pain.</p><p>"Dean, breathe. Please breathe."</p><p>"Okay, okay... okay..." he replied between patterned breaths. "I'll try. I'll... I'll try."</p><p>The angel got up and he grabbed the med kit from out of underneath the motel's bathroom sink.  He put the medkit next to Dean's left leg, and went to the small kitchen to get a glass of water from the tap. He opened the med kit and sat himself next to the laying down hunter. He shimmied off Dean's jeans and began working. He poured the glass of water onto his cut and Dean practically screamed in pain, clenching his jaw. Cas elevated his left leg onto his lap, the med kit on the bed next to him. He used the rag that was folded neatly in the compartment of the supplies. He pat his left leg down gently, Dean bubbling something to himself that was incoherent, most likely profanity. </p><p>Castiel then grabbed a thread of some sort, maybe suture. Dean couldn't really tell because he was looking up at the fan, it whirring away and giving off cool air. He cut the suture with scissors, then placed the scissors back down. He grabbed another utensil, a needle holder. He began doing his work. Cas had seen Dean give stitches on Sam, sewing his skin back up like a stuffed animal whose stuffing was ripped out. It only briefly observed, but the angel knew how to learn things very quickly. On this operation though, he was trying his hardest not to hurt Dean. But he heard his winces and whines.</p><p>"Would you like some water before I start?" he asked, tilting his head. Dean propped up his upper body on the bedrest of the frame. He nodded, swallowing. "Okay."</p><p>Cas got up but Dean still had to keep his leg elevated, so he floated it up when the angel had escorted from the bed. He grabbed the same glass that he had just used and got tap water again. He walked over and Dean could see the worry in Castiel's azure eyes. He licked his lips, thirsty for any liquid. "Thank you."</p><p>Cas nodded as Dean grabbed the glass and began downing it slowly. The water slushed down his throat like a waterslide. Cas kissed Dean again as he reached for the glass that he had just finished. His mouth tasted like blood, which reminded the angel that he, himself, was bleeding, too.</p><p>Once Castiel started, he got the grip of things on the stitching situation. It didn't take him long but Dean was clenching a pillow very hardly, trying to maintain his pain with anger. The last stitch was the hardest, as it pulled everything together. "God, baby, God." he grimaced with the last tug. The angel held the suture and needle holder in his left, and used the scissors to snip off the remaining suture with his right. He was finally finished, and Dean was relieved. </p><p>It would take a period of time for it to fully heal, but Dean had managed much worse. Now, it was time for Dean to patch up Cas. "Take off your shirt, let me see it."</p><p>The man shrugged off his trench coat (or, overcoat) and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. After the fourth to last button, Dean could see the top of the four smaller gashes on his stomach. He unlatched the final button and then pulled his sleeves to take off the rest of the fabric. Cas was sitting and Dean had gotten up, Dean held Cas' hand as he began inspecting the gashes. They weren't as deep as Dean's four inch injury. Yet, Castiel had more cuts that were longer, just not as deep. It was bleeding pretty badly, and his dress shirt was caked in blood.</p><p>Dean began operating on Cas himself, dabbing up the blood with a cloth and cleaning any dirt that might've been in there with water. After many giggles and kisses, and hardly any operating, Dean was finally done too. Neither of them were bleeding, but then they had to figure out how to snuggle without Cas pulling his stitches out of his stomach. Dean looked at Cas lazily as they laid down together, Cas trying not to lay down on his front or on his side.</p><p>"I love you too, Dean."</p><p>"I know, baby. You really proved that to me today." </p><p>The hunter's hand met with the angel's smaller hand, they laced together like it was a perfect fit. And it was. Dean was happy and healthy. Castiel was happy and healthy. Nothing was more perfect than them laying together, fighting the urge to snuggle each other's bodies against one another. It would risk pulling on Dean's ankle, and it would risk ripping Cas' torso. But, they couldn't complain. Except they did, the whole night. Drama queens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Surrogate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas desperately want a child to extend their family. They decide to get a surrogate.</p><p>words: 2,798</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely hate mpreg fics  so you will see none of that. there will also not be teacher/student or professor/student AUs, high school AUs (I'm sorry) in these one shots. I promise I have a lot of good ideas for AUs and a lot of ideas set in the supernatural universe, and I promise I won't disappoint. Comment ANY ideas you might have for a one shot, and if I like it, then I'll write one, mentioning your name at the beginning :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Castiel had been married for three years. They've lived in the same house together for four. They knew that they were the ones for each other, the moment they started dating. Within those periods, they had been thinking about having children of their own.</p><p>They thought just one would be perfect. A boy or a girl. One that would look like either of them. Since neither of them could give birth, they decided to get a surrogate. Since it was very expensive, they had been saving up their money since the time they got married. They were immensely excited, because they were going to the doctor today to find out whose sperm is most compatible with the surrogate. </p><p>Driving in the Impala, their hands were held together as they were driving to the clinic to see the results. Yesterday, they both extricated their sperm so the doctors could test them. Dean was driving and it was thirty minutes away. Cas had his head on the headrest, looking up, trying to rest his eyes. He had a long day of work that morning. His boss wouldn't let him go see the results, even though Cas had given him a three days notice that he would have to leave work early. It was currently three o'clock.</p><p>Dean, on the other hand, didn't have much of trouble. Bobby, was a close friend of his and he was like a father he never had growing up. His boss was just as excited as he was, because he knew Dean had been waiting for this moment forever. He worked at a mechanic shop, and was the only assistant manager there. Cas was a school psychologist. They made about the same a year, but it was still hard to save up. Because the surrogacy would cost about seventy-five thousand dollars.</p><p>"Baby, I'm so excited." Dean smiled, squeezing on Castiel's hand.</p><p>"I know. I am just wondering who is going to be the father of our child." his gruff voice answered sincerely. He took his head off of the headrest and began fiddling with his right hand.</p><p>"Well, I hope it's you so it'll have your blue eyes." Dean smiled, looking over at Cas. They were stopped at a red light.</p><p>Cas looked over at his husband. "I hope it is you so it will have your blonde hair and freckles."</p><p>Dean licked his lips. They both couldn't decide who would be the father, so they came to a conclusion that they would use whatever sperm was safest for the mother. The red light turned green and so Dean pushed on the gas again, slowly speeding off. Their hands never left each other's grip the entire time they were driving. It was silly, but they felt like teenagers experiencing their first hand held every time they did so. The fluttering of the heart, the adrenaline that coursed through each bone and each vein. They were never scared nor ashamed to hold each other's hand.</p><p>Taking a bold move, Cas leaned over to give Dean a kiss on his temple while he was focused on the road. His jaw clenched before, it then softened as he looked to his right, his ears turning pink. "What was that for, Cas?"</p><p>"I don't know." he smiled again, "We're going to be parents in less than a year. Can you believe that?"</p><p>"I know, Cas. You are going to make a great dad."</p><p>"So are you. Probably better than me." he replied.</p><p>"No! You'll be the best dad." Dean shook his head, squeezing Castiel's hand.</p><p>Cas laughed, looking down at his lap and shaking his head. "Fine. I guess I'll make a pretty good father."</p><p>"Damn right." Dean said, leaning over to his face to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>After a while they arrived at the clinic. This was the time they would find out who would be compatible. Both of their hearts were beating at the same time, with the same beat. Cas let go of Dean's hand so he could take the key out of the ignition. Both of them were numb, terrified. But in a good way. Cas wanted Dean to be the father, yet he had a percent of him that wanted to be it, as well. Dean was the same, he wanted Cas to be the dad.</p><p>They looked at each other and nodded, giving each other the look, saying "We can do this." And it was true. They had always been in it together, through thick and thin. Through Dean's father dying to Cas getting symptoms of cancer, but testing negatively, they were there together with each other. Dean didn't know if this was the way John wanted him to carry on the family name, but he was in love, so he couldn't give a shit. Their boy or girl would be a Winchester.</p><p>Cas was neglected by his family growing up, both of his parents despised him and none of his six siblings even remotely cared about him. He always hated his last name, because it reminded him of the crippling family that he had. And so therefore, when he married Dean, he forever changed his last name. He was a Winchester. Forever and always. He loved Dean's family, Sam and his wife Eileen were always kind to him, Ellen and her husband, Bobby, who had Jo as their daughter. Jo adored Castiel, and admittedly, so did the rest. </p><p>Jo was like Dean's sister and was always kind to the both of them. Sam loved Cas from the moment he met him. Eileen was deaf, but she was an excellent lip reader and could talk excellently, Cas even learned certain motions in sign language for her. Bobby had always been protective of his boys, but after meeting the tenderhearted, warm man, he obliged. Ellen was the same. Cas called them their family, even if most of them weren't Winchesters. They were all a family that he never could get.</p><p>And now, Castiel might have his own biological family. One that he knew would love and care him, just like the way he would practically spoil them. Boy or girl, Cas will love them with every fiber of his body, even if they weren't his.</p><p>They both succumbed the urge to kiss each other, as the appointment was at 3:45 and they couldn't waste any time. They hopped out of the car, shutting the doors in sync. They were both equally as nervous, fiddling with their thumbs while walking down the walkway to the doors. Cas opened the door, Dean following behind him. Since the door was small they had separated from beside each other, but Dean quickly caught up to be next to him.</p><p>The husbands sat down in the chair at the same time, both holding their knees and sighing, the cheap, wilting green cushions heaving beneath them. Dean looked at his watch, 3:42. Three minutes before they went into the office, probably four minutes before they find out who will be the father. Cas had never been more excited. Well, maybe his wedding day. But he knew that Dean was the one, he knew Dean wouldn't run away during their ceremony. He just knew.</p><p>But here, he didn't know what would happen. He didn't know if either sperm was safe for their surrogate. He didn't know if it would be his, he didn't know if it would be Dean's. He didn't know if the baby would even make it. But he knew he couldn't think that way, what an awful thought. Their baby will make it. </p><p>"Winchester?" a woman with a dark complexion with curly, bouncy hair to match called out, standing in a doorway.</p><p>The men exchanged glances, with a look of determination yet fear. Dean could see it in his husbands eyes that he was nervous, and Cas could see it in his husband's eyes that he was downright terrified. Dean didn't like hospitals, even if it wasn't technically one. It was a clinic. Still, it dealed with nurses and practitioners, DNA tests and swabs with shots. And to them, sperm tests.</p><p>She saw the two men and then she nodded, smiling. "Right this way, sirs."</p><p>She was holding a clipboard in her right arm and a pen in the other. She walked with determination and pride, like nothing was holding her back. They could tell she loved her job, as she didn't have a wrinkle on her face or a single piece of gray hair. The couple were walking behind her, following what seemed to be a receptionist lady.</p><p>They eventually stopped at a door, and it read: BRADBURY. Dean swallowed. This was it. They exchanged glances once more and a smile tugged at Cas' lip. His smile, no matter how small, nor how big, it was contagious. And Dean found himself smiling back, trying not to kiss him in front of the receptionist and other people who were walking by, going about their day. Cas was wearing his favorite tie, mostly blue with white stripes that was tied tightly on his neck. Dean always had to help him with it however, because he was a bad learner and nobody had ever taught him. Pull the wide end up over the narrow end, baby. Dean swallowed, looking at the rest of him. Take the wide end down through the loop and tighten the knot, there you go. His husband. Move the wide end horizontally over the narrow end. His forever wedded husband. Take the wide end up and through the loop around your neck. Dean had to constantly remind himself of those steps. Take the wide end through the knot in front. Then tighten it. The man that he would spend the rest of his life with. There you go, Cas. You got it. Now do it again without my help.</p><p>It turns out, most of the time Dean didn't listen to his own instructions. He couldn't tighten himself hard enough, he always burst. He couldn't pull himself to do anything. He couldn't move on from the narrow part, he always left himself loose.. And Cas never listened to his instructions either, he always told him there were other ways, other ways that weren't so hard. This wasn't really about ties anymore, was it?</p><p>The receptionist opened the door and they saw a lady with short, curly red hair sitting at her desk. This was supposedly her office. She looked up at them, beamed, and put down her pen.</p><p>"Hello, guys! Please, sit down." her voice matched her face and her smile. Kind and sincere. She also didn't sound as formal as other doctors they had met. She looked like the life of the party.</p><p>Dean and Cas both listened to her, relieved that she wasn't interrogating or intimidating. The chairs were much nicer now. "It's so nice to meet you."</p><p>She leaned over her desk, shaking their hands once they were comfortable in their seats. Cas spoke up, "Pleasure to meet you too, Ms..."</p><p>"Charlie! Charlie Bradbury." she beamed.</p><p>"Ms. Bradbury." Cas smiled. Dean looked over, surprised he wasn't acting terrified. </p><p>Once she finished shaking their hands, she sat down back in her own seat, slightly swiveling her office chair. She was looking at a yellow folder, with about three pieces of paper inside. She quickly scanned through all of them.</p><p>"So you are Dean and Castiel." she smiled, again. Everybody at that clinic seemed to happy to work there. "Your surrogate is Jo Harvelle, correct?"</p><p>"Yes." they both spoke at the same time. Cas finally relieved Dean said something. He shook off the thought, Dean was probably having a heart attack at the moment, entirely nervous, shocked.</p><p>"And your here about the results of who the father will be." her right leg bounced up and down, slightly jittering, beneath her desk. She twirled with a pen around her fingers.</p><p>"Yes." Again. At the same time. They looked at each other, sweat forming on both of their hands.</p><p>"I can tell the both of you are very nervous."</p><p>"Nervous is an understatement." Dean chuckled out a laugh, "We've been waiting for this moment for three years."</p><p>The May weather was bliss, with daisies and sunflowers growing on the outside. It gave them a sense of peace, that no matter who the father would be, they would either be Dean or Cas'. If it was Dean's, then Cas could see the soul of their child inside of it. If it was Cas', then Dean could see the purity of their child inside of it.</p><p>"I understand. Every couple, of any sexual orientation, or even infertile couples, are always nervous to see results of any kind of surrogacy. This is your whole life in front of you."</p><p>Their hands ended up holding again, and Dean was rubbing circles across Castiel's thumb. Cas nodded at her. See, this wasn't the first time somebody experienced something like this. A married gay couple could be having the same situation right now, sitting down in a clinic because they couldn't just decide who the father would be.</p><p>"The sperm that's most compatible for your child, is... let me see here."</p><p>She flipped through each page, giving them a once over. She scanned her page with her index finger, until she finally reached the bottom. "Castiel Winchester."</p><p>Shocked, utterly shocked, Cas stood up, his hands unlacing with Dean's. His mouth was agape and he felt like his whole world was spinning. Tears flooded in his eyes and Dean stood up, pushing his chair to the side. "I can't believe it."</p><p>Dean hugged him so tightly, kissing the side of his temple with his lips. Castiel was finally going to have a biological family, one he knew he would love. He could feel the smile and tears on Dean's own face, flooding with his.</p><p>☁</p><p>The news in the Winchester family spread rapidly. Everybody in their small, inclosed family was absolutely shocked, excited that they would have a new member of the family. Excited couldn't even describe it. No words could describe it.</p><p>There was a rough patch in the second trimester, but both Dean and Cas were always there for Jo. She had always wanted to be a mother as well, and she knew that they both had desperately wanted one of their own. So, as they were looking at websites and different pages of different surrogates, she elatedly said she would be theirs. It was the perfect decision, because they couldn't have chosen a better person to have their baby.</p><p>They found out she was going to be a girl. And Dean and Cas were elated with excitement, feeling like they could burst. Everyday was something new for them. Decorating their apartment, getting showered with baby gifts, painting the walls of their nursery pink, finding out Sam and Eileen were expecting, reading articles about everything to expect. Dean and Cas were in it together. </p><p>There was once a fight about the shade of pink they would paint her nursery. But it was quickly resolved and they decided to mix the shades together, creating a perfect blend of white and red. Everybody, every family member, every friend, almost every co-worker helped them, as they knew this was a nervous time. They were so grateful that they lived in a state where surrogacy was legal, or else they didn't know what they'd do.</p><p>Nine months after the insemination, Jo finally gave birth to a healthy, happy baby girl. They picked out a name already, with Jo's opinion on the matter, and she thought it was perfect. The rest of the family did too. It was a beautiful name, just like her.</p><p>Claire Amelia had bright, bountiful blue eyes, with blonde hair and tattered and painted freckles across her nose and dimly on her cheeks. Just like they had wished.</p><p>Their wishes came true. After learning patience is indeed a virtue, their beloved wishes came to life. This was now their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Scar Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas tries to prove to Dean that his scars are beautiful.</p><p>words: 1,568</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas didn't know what to do.</p><p>Dean was outright beautiful, yet he didn't think so. It made him horribly upset, seeing Dean looking in the mirror, looking at all of his scars. There were small bullet wounds, stab wounds, scars that he didn't know where they came from, they were just there. Always there. Every time he fought ghosts and killed demons, he would get hurt.</p><p>It was just the family business. He would save people, hunt things. Things that Dean could never unsee, corpses and bodies that would always be engraved in the back of his mind. Every time the hunter came back home with any type of injury, Castiel would heal him with his angelic powers. Yet there were still scars tattered across his whole body. </p><p>Castiel had always loved him. Through everything. Thick and thin. Yet Dean probably didn't feel the same. Dean was pretentious, in a good way of course. He always kept his feelings bottled up, not telling anybody about them until it was too late. However, Cas could slightly read his mind, knowing how he felt about Cas and about himself.</p><p>"Hello Dean." a swoosh appeared up behind Dean, standing there.</p><p>Dean turned around, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans were hanging low, showcasing the V-line of his hipbones. Cas saw Dean's favorite scar, the one on his shoulder where he raised him out of perdition. Cas blinked, tilting his head.</p><p>"Hey... hey Cas." Dean stumbled with his words. "One second. Let me put on a shirt."</p><p>Succumbing to become a blushing mess, Cas fought the urge. "Why?"</p><p>After that question, the air in the room was thin. Dean's breath hitched, holding his jeans with his thumbs in-between his skin and fabric. "Well 'cause... I don't know. I'd rather not you see me half naked."</p><p>"I don't mind." Cas said innocently, still looking at his V-line instead of his face. His eyes then flickered back up and Dean could feel the fabric of his jeans harden. It had always happened around Cas, no matter what he did.</p><p>No matter if he spoke with his soft yet gravelly voice, if he tilted his head in a way no one else did, it made him feel a way he didn't understand himself. Taking his thumbs out of his waistline, he scratched his neck and then his upper left arm. Cas' stare was intoxicating Dean without liquid, making him nauseous and dizzy. It wasn't fair, how Cas could make Dean feel that way with just his eyes and his lips, no words, no actions. Just staring.</p><p>They had always stared, even if it was a cry for help. They stared for too long at restaurants, at the bunker, in front of people. And in this case, at a motel in the middle of deadbeat Nevada. "Listen, I don't care if you don't care. I care, so... you should care."</p><p>Dean mentally facepalmed himself. What a fucking joke. He was now more embarrassed than he was ever before. Winchester logic. "I mean..." he coughed. "You know-"</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Silence engraved the room, and Dean began swaying on his heels, his hands behind his back, trembling. He started biting on a piece of skin on his lip, trying to distract himself. Cas was now staring at his eyes, endlessly. That always happened, no matter where they were or what they were doing. Dean couldn't help himself, and neither could Cas, apparently.</p><p>Looking at Dean's lips, Cas couldn't help himself. He drew his body closer to Dean by taking small footsteps, walking slowly towards him. He saw the hesitance in Dean's face and eyes, flickering like a grandfather clock with a pendulum. Cas could tell though, that he was wanted.</p><p>Silly, they both felt. Silly that it took that long for them to not get nervous. Oh, what the hell. They were more nervous than a hen filled with a coop of roosters. Dean felt the twitching in his pants again, and oddly enough, Castiel did too. Now, they were inches from each other, Cas staring at Dean so contentedly that Dean had to back up his head or else their noses would touch.</p><p>Now, they were inches from each other, Cas staring at Dean so contentedly that Dean had to back up his head or else their noses would touch</p><p>"You are beautiful, Dean."</p><p>Dean hesitantly jerked his head back, honest-to-god confused. How did he know what he was thinking?</p><p>"I can just feel that you are insecure right now. I don't understand why." the angel blinked, his eyelashes touching his own skin, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"Because..." Dean licked his chapped lips, ever-so-slightly bouncing his head up and down. "Because I'm looking at you."</p><p>Cas' stare looked down at Dean's feet, he was wearing black socks, tightly fitting around his soles. "I don't understand."</p><p>"God, Cas." Dean chuckled, his teeth touching his lip. "You are so clueless."</p><p>And Dean didn't mean that in a harsh way. Castiel was. But that was one of the things Dean fell head over heels with, his supposed innocence. In a sense, Cas was not innocent at all. He had seen the portrayed manner of death, and hell, he's even killed a handful of things himself. But the angel was just clueless about how humans lived. It wasn't his fault. He had to live in a compacted vessel, unable to portray his true form.</p><p>"I apologize." Cas took a step back.</p><p>"There's no need. I like your cluelessness." Dean looked at his arm with his eyes, without moving his neck, and saw on his shoulder the scar Cas forever gave him. The handprint.</p><p>The handprint showed so much symbolism. Cas gripping him out of hell, saving him from suffrage eternally. The way the scar showcased how powerful the angel really was, because scars like that could only mean one thing. Power. Cas was powerful but he was bashful and humble, he didn't like the spotlight so he most certainly didn't like putting his abilities on display, for everybody to see.</p><p>Dean felt it throb and burn as Cas put a light touch to it, it was first just a few fingers, and Cas saw Dean wasn't hesitant about it whatsoever. So, he put the rest of his hand on it, it fitting perfectly around Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"You know, that was the last thing I wanted to do to you. Hurt you." Cas muttered, still surprised Dean had never said anything about it. It was just there.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you were already hurt enough. Then I saw how my hand engraved in your skin, and I was heartbroken. I remember watching you be pained by it, because it hurt."</p><p>Dean bit his lips, trying to find the right words. "It did hurt. But, that shouldn't let you down. After I found out what it meant, it all made sense. And I love it, now."</p><p>"You do?" he asked, tilting his head again. </p><p>"Yeah," Dean chuckled, "every time I look at it I think of you, and it makes me happy, you know?"</p><p>Cas nodded, straightening his neck from the tilt. His thin lips were sealed and he blinked a few times. "I don't have anything on my body to remind me of you." he replied, looking around, twisting his arms as his eyes scanned them.</p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>Dean planted a kiss on Cas' cheek. After the quick peck, Cas took his grip off of Dean, holding his face with his hand. Dean laughed, exhaling air out of his nose, showcasing he was nervous. Cas looked confused, which made Dean's heart jump out of his chest.</p><p>"That was a good idea." he smiled with his lips. Dean never sees Castiel's teeth, except for the slight tips of it when he talked.</p><p>Their lips came together again and they clattered around the motel room, trying to find a place to lay down at. Their kiss got more heated as they moved along, and Dean gripped Cas' tie. There was no fabric Cas could hold onto, so instead as they laid down on the bed, Cas on top of Dean, he put his hand on his shoulder again, it still a tight fit. He squeezed it gently and took it off, trying to take off his trench coat to get rid of that extra layer between them.</p><p>Cas swooped back down and kissed the bottom of Dean's breast, right where a stab wound was jaggedly scarred. Cas then went over next to his collarbone, planting a kiss there, that's where he got shot in a fight during purgatory. </p><p>The angel went all over Dean's torso, kissing and sucking on the skin. Dean a sweating and whimpering mess. His breath was shaky as he felt  the way Castiel's body rocked against his crotch. Even if Dean had his eyes closed, and his breath and mutters were incoherent, Cas was still in love with him. And he couldn't even name a few as to why, as it would take to long just to mention one.  Everything about him was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas make fun of each other all day, and then pretend to break up. Sam is convinced and sad.</p><p>words: 2,000</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Dean and Cas have been going at it all throughout the morning and afternoon. Not like that, fucking pervert. In Sam's sense, they've been arguing all day, and Sam is scared they'll break up.</p><p>Ever since they got puked up from purgatory, they haven't left each others side. Literally. Everywhere Cas goes Dean wants to follow and vice versa. Sam knew all along Dean was hella gay, and when he means hella gay, he means so much so that he could stand in front of a crowd, waving a bisexual flag around, all while flailing his dick out for any men or women who want a taste, and it wouldn't bother him in the slightest.</p><p>Weird analogy, but it was true. Dean was the gayest to ever gay, and Castiel's eyes were the bluest to ever blue, while also being the gayest to ever gay. It all started that morning when they were at a hotel, and Dean was talking about Cas being a third-tier agent, if he ever decided to pretend to be one.</p><p>In Cas' response, he said. "Well at least I don't look like a lumberjack."</p><p>And Sam saw it in Dean's eyes. The confused green eyes that said "Sorry, babe, but it's true." </p><p>"You literally look like if Columbo and Constantine had a love child, Cas." Dean replied blatantly.</p><p>"I don't know who those people are. But seriously, Dean, plaid is obnoxious."</p><p>Dean literally gasped. "It is not! Flannels are amazing, bitch! What about the same trench coat you wear everyday?"</p><p>Crowley was standing off to the side, watching their argument while Sam furrowed his eyebrows, confused.</p><p>"You told me the other night, 'Babe, that trench coat is so goddamn sexy on you. Keep it on but take everything else off.'" Cas replied, trying to do the best Dean voice he could. And to Sam and Crowley, it was pretty spot on.</p><p>Sam's mouth was wide open, and Crowley had his hands in his pockets, clearly amused. Dean looked around sheepishly, his ears tinted pink and his face flushed, very embarrassed. The hunter licked his lips, and made eye contact with Sam for a split second.</p><p>"I did not." Dean chuckled, trying to shrug it off.</p><p>"Yes, you did. I listened to you and then you sucked my-"</p><p>"Oh my God, Cas! Shut the fuck up!"</p><p>Sam and Crowley let out the biggest, most amused laugh ever. It sounded like somebody ran over a rubber chicken with a lawnmower and just left it there as the poor chicken got ripped to shreds, shrieking out its last, wise proclamation of screams. Cas was now amused, as well, looking at the two of them while Dean's eyes looked like they were on fire.</p><p>"We need to talk." Dean growled, clenching his teeth.</p><p>Dean grabbed Cas' arms as the angel looked back to the youngest hunter and the King of Hell. Yeah, weird right? Dean swooped them around a corner and kissed the angel's lips.</p><p>"Great job. That was amazing. But, next time... don't mention anything about our sex life, alright?" Dean nodded, trying to convince Cas.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Sex does not have a life."</p><p>Dean blinked and rolled his eyes, shifting the weight on his other leg. "No, Cas. Our sex life means... don't talk about what we do at night, okay?"</p><p>"Dean, we don't just do it at night. We do it early in the morning, in the kitchen during breakfast when Sam is gone, watching television, in the middle of the evening, in the Impala..." Cas rambled on, not blinking, almost as if he rehearsed it over and over.</p><p>"Okay, I get it. I know we do that stuff a lot, but Sammy and Crowley don't need to know. Just keep up this teasing stuff and we'll pretend to break up. It'll be the perfect prank."</p><p>"I do not want to 'break up', Dean." Cas' pouted, his eyes glossy. He looked like a sad puppy who stepped on a Lego.</p><p>"No, baby, no. It's a prank, alright? I already explained this to you. A prank is a trick or a gag. We convince them that we break up and go with it for a little while, and we'll see how Sammy reacts, okay?"</p><p>Cas nodded, scrunching up his lips. Admittedly, he was still confused but he would do anything to make Dean happy. And in this case, if it was pretending to break up, then he'd do it.</p><p>☁</p><p>The second time it happened was in the evening, they were done with their case for right then and so they decided to go back to their motel. Sam could tell something was off so he coughed and decided to speak.</p><p>"Anyone hungry? 'Cause uh... I am." he smiled for a second and it dimmed very quickly.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Dean replied to Sam's question, sitting on the chair with his legs spread, and arms crossed. He currently had a beer popped open while it was being drunk.</p><p>"Dean, you are always starving. Do not pretend you aren't."</p><p>"You know what? Blow me Cas." Dean snarled, taking a sip from his beer.</p><p>"If you so please," Cas got up from the bed, ready.</p><p>"No, Cas!" Dean whispered, his jaw clenched. "Quit talking about that stuff, okay?"</p><p>"But you just-"</p><p>"Figure of speech, bitch."</p><p>Sam shook his head, unamused. He was more disappointed that they had been arguing all that day. It started to get annoying and Sam was scared they would snap and end it all there. They had always been a great couple with ups and downs, so possibly they could get through this day. But it was different, Dean looked angrier, almost as if he was forcing himself to. He was always patient with Cas, no matter what he said or didn't understand. But today, Dean was getting annoyed with every little thing. Possibly, Sam thought, that something had happened that morning, like they argued and were upset at each other.</p><p>Maybe that was it, maybe they had disagreed on something but tried to act normal in front of everybody. Arguing was embarrassing, no matter who you were with or who you were around, everybody, especially in relationships like theirs, did not want to disagree or feud in front of their friends and family.</p><p>"Do not call me that, Dean."</p><p>"I can call you whatever I want, bitch!" Dean's voice started getting verbally abusive. And he saw the look in Castiel's eyes that told him he was actually hurt. Dean slightly shook his head, reassuring it was not meant to hurt him, and only apart of the prank.</p><p>Somehow, Cas understood from that one nod. He then understood that it meant no harm, and that he should go along with it. "You know what... Dean?"</p><p>"What?" Dean stood up, getting inches away from Cas' face, angry. Sam looked very scared, and he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.</p><p>"I think we should see other people." his voice burning like charcoal.</p><p>Cas had learned that from a movie, but didn't really realize exactly what it meant. Dean looked as confused as Sammy did. But Sam's face changed from confused to surprised. What that sentence was implying that Castiel had actually ended up seeing somebody else. And Sam thought that was what it meant.</p><p>"Holy shit..." the youngest hunter muttered. He was convinced, and Cas pulled a smile, since his back was turned again, but Dean still stiffed a surprised look.</p><p>☁</p><p>Sammy was sitting in the city's public library, on the phone with Charlie. The rest of the library was empty and quiet so Sam decided he could talk louder than usual. "Yeah, Charlie. Cas stood there and told him that they should see other people."</p><p>"I can't fucking believe it. That's awful! And you saw the whole thing?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was sitting right there at the motel."</p><p>"Do you think Cas is really seeing someone else?"</p><p>Sam bit his lip, trying to think. He had thought about it for a moment, but nobody on his mind could come up. "I don't know. I don't think he'd do something like that."</p><p>"Neither do I. Cas is such a sweetheart."</p><p>"Yeah." Sam smiled, thinking about all the things that he had done to make his older brother smile. </p><p>Once, Cas had made Dean an apple pie. But it was so overcooked that Dean had to stifle a gag, and eat the whole thing. Cas was delighted, seeing the surpassing smile on Dean's face. Another time, the angel set up a huge surprise for his birthday, getting him Untouchables on both Blu Ray and DVD, bundling it up in a pretty sloppy wrapping job, but nonetheless, it was the sweetest gesture ever, (later that night, Cas gave him something that was, in fact, touchable.) And there was many, many more. Dean had done the same, too. It was like their relationship was unstoppable, and Sam couldn't fathom that they had actually broken up, if that's what you even want to call it. Sam left the library, thanking the librarian for not complaining about him talking on the phone.</p><p>Sam went back to the motel, unlocking the door, fiddling with it first, trying to get the key inside the hole. He finally opened it, expecting to see Dean sulking, sitting there with any type of alcohol he could manage to find. His Impala was in the parking lot so it was most likely he was there, he never went on walks and if he ever had to go somewhere, he would always bring Baby.</p><p>Swinging it open, he saw an unfamiliar back and Dean beneath them as Dean was a moaning mess. Their heads snapped back and it was Cas, fucking Dean into the bed, hard.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Sam practically barked, covering his eyes. He was now scarred for life. Sam had seen some pretty shitty things in his life time, and to name a few: watching his girlfriend be killed the same way his mother was, watching his dad die from the same demon, becoming soulless, getting tormented by Lucifer, killing hundreds if not thousands of monsters and demons, watching his own brother die a million times. And this, to Sam, was the worst possible thing he thought he could ever see in his life.</p><p>"Sammy, I can uh... explain." Dean chuckled, getting out of Cas' grasp and standing up, his hard dick flailing around.</p><p>"OH MY GOD! COVER YOUR DICK, DEAN!" Sam screamed. He was blinded, cursed, tortured. Any possible horrible thing that could happen, that was what was happening to poor, poor Sam right now.</p><p>Dean scrambled around as Sam was screaming like a hyena. He picked up a pair of underwear, not caring if it wasn't his. Judging by the size of Cas' feathery ass and groin, it would probably fit. </p><p>"I thought you guys broke up! What are you now, friends with benefits?"</p><p>Poor Cas was sitting in the bed, the blanket covering around his body. He really wanted to finish, but the dumbass youngest hunter had to cockblock, like he always did. Damnit, Sammy.</p><p>"No, dude! It was a prank."</p><p>"What?!" Sam yelled, taking his arm off of his face once he knew it was safe. "Dude, I told everyone I knew you guys split up and they were heartbroken!"</p><p>"Oh my god, seriously? It was meant to be a prank just for you!" Dean facepalmed, "Now you're acting like a freaky Linda who gossips about her neighbors at the barbecue party."</p><p>Sam scoffed, surprised that they would actually pull something like that. "You're kidding."</p><p>"I suppose you have to call them back, Sam." Cas spoke, smiling. The prank was no more, and considerably, it really wasn't a prank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Sammy passed. Dean is heartbroken. (AU)</p><p>words: 1,594</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cancer was a fucking bitch. It was a disease that could spread all throughout the body, taking over. And in this case, that's what happened to Sammy. The cancer first started in his blood, taking and killing his red blood cells. The leukemia was spreading rapidly, and so therefore they had to start chemotherapy immediately, poisoning his body to try to kill the cancer.</p><p>But the leukemia spread, and started forming hard, rare tumors. The doctors couldn't explain it, how rapidly it was spreading. Almost as if somebody had cursed him, using a witching spell or a wrathful demon who needed revenge somehow. But those things didn't exist, but Dean had to have had some explanation for it. It wasn't just an accident... it couldn't be. </p><p>The cancer should've taken Dean. Not Sammy. He had a whole life ahead of him. A full ride to Stanford, and he was a senior in it. He was so close. But it just had to be unfair. But Dean? All Dean had was a mechanic shop, managing and directing there. Nobody would've missed him other than Sammy and Castiel. Sammy had so many friends and family members, ones who visited him in the hospital as soon as they could, especially his girlfriend, Jess.</p><p>What was funny, is that the only thing Sammy was scared of, was losing his hair. He knew where he was going afterwards, and he kept reassuring Dean that it would be okay. But Dean was not. He would never be okay. Sammy was supposed to die after Dean did. He was supposed to live an apple pie life, as a lawyer, with a wife and kids, having a white picket fence protect his home. Sammy was supposed to live to the fullest. And he spent simply two months in the hospital, giving up. He was diagnosed in May, and it spread so rapidly that they didn't have time. The chemotherapy didn't work; the cancer was already at stage four. The cancerous tumors had already developed, and it would take hours upon hours of surgery to remove. Dean tried everything he could, emptying his pockets with treatment, trying to save his life. If only he could sell his soul for Sammy to live.</p><p>Sammy was supposed to be happy. Not sitting on his already known deathbed, laying down around doctors who told him that he had a rare survival chance. Sammy wanted to live, he didn't want anybody he knew to grief, to mourn his tragic death. He suffered, Sammy did. The tumors and the leukemia were so painful. Before, he commonly got ear infections and would get nose bleeds quite frequently. Jess had first noticed that he often lost his appetite, and he started to lose weight, and he didn't even do anything. His bones and joints ached with what he thought was stress and age, but Jess had brought him to the hospital and that was the last time he would ever see the outside again, was that small drive to the hospital. </p><p>The funeral was the hardest thing in the world, to Dean. He was putting on his black suit, attempting to tie his tie. Castiel, his fiancé, was doing the same. Their wedding was postponed. It was supposed to be a June wedding, getting married during pride month. However, Dean couldn't get married while Sammy was in his death bed, not knowing when his last breath would be. Dean knew Sammy would recover and survive, so they postponed the date that would be announced after Sammy's recovery. However, the recovery never came, and so the wedding was delayed until next June. Castiel was with Dean through it all. Reassuring Dean that his little brother would make it, because he was strong and never gave up. The only person around Sammy when he died, was Dean. As the heart monitor flatlined, Dean screamed for a doctor, and they tried four cardioversions, yet it didn't work. He was dead. His lips were cold and his heart was eaten up by the cancer.</p><p>"Dean, please do not let this eat you up inside." Castiel softly spoke. Cas was heartbroken too, as he and Sam were very close. Sam, actually, was the one who introduced them.</p><p>"Cas, baby." Dean's voice accidentally cracked, showing that it in fact, was eating him up inside. "I can't. I saw him die. I saw him die, Cas."</p><p>Dean sat down on their bed that they had shared for the past two years, running his fingers through his hair. Cas ended up next to him, holding his hand. "You know where he is. Heaven. He doesn't have cancer anymore. He is very, very happy."</p><p>Dean nodded, processing his words like a computer. "Yeah. He is. He seemed happy to go, you know?"</p><p>"That's because he wouldn't hurt anymore." the man planted a kiss on his fiancé's cheek. "Funerals are a celebration of the dead. And yes, everybody will be mourning and sad, right? Yes. But your brother wants you to be happy. </p><p>"I don't know if I can go. I'll see his body in the casket." Tears started to form in his eyes, and Dean wiped them away, his tie halfway tied, hanging from his neck.</p><p>The older one started tying it for him, slightly pouting. "Yes, Dean. But that's not him. His true self is in heaven and you know that. His body was simply just a vessel for his soul."</p><p>"How do you know so much about this stuff?"</p><p>"My parents were freaks." he laughed. "Now, let's go, okay?"</p><p>Dean licked his lips, standing up as Cas was still holding his hand. </p><p>The visitation was wonderful. Everybody was laughing and having a nice time. There were people all across the state, coming for the service. People that Dean had not seen in a long, long time. Dean followed Cas around mostly, basically clinging onto him like a parasite. Dean didn't want to talk to anybody, as he would probably break down at the thought of his baby brother.</p><p>As Dean was admittedly the closest to Sammy, he had to give a speech. And he knew during the speech that he would cry, but so would everybody else. But Dean had to.</p><p>The ceremony started, and everybody was hushed. Pictures of Sammy were posted around and a shiny, black casket was on the stage, being held by a pedestal. Flowers that Jess had picked out were displayed across the stage as well. Dean stood there, and saw about a hundred people sitting in the pews, sniffling their cries with tissues and their hands. Cas smiled at him as Dean spoke into the microphone.</p><p>"Now, most of you know me. My name is Dean Winchester." he smiled, "But we are here today, for my little brother, Sammy. Although he did not like to be called that, I was the only one who could. As many of you know, Sammy had a full-ride to college, and was about to graduate his senior year with a bang. He was the smartest kid I knew. He outsmarted me with so many things, making me feel like I could've done so much better. But he was one in a million, hell, he was one in a billion. As many of you think, 'there was nobody like him!' and you are right. I had never known somebody so dedicated. All he would do was read and study. And me? I used to make fun of him when he was in high school, and now I regret that. Kids his age would be partying with sorority girls," he laughed. "having the time of their lives. But Sammy, all he was focused on was graduating law school, also while having the time of his life. He managed to bring the good out of everybody, seeing the positive side of things always. It was always so goddamn annoying, but I love it. His memory will always be with me, and I'm sure you all feel the same. As children, we would often spend time alone because our dad was in the military, and we always moved around. The only person I would spend the holidays and birthdays with was him. We never had enough money, but somehow he always managed to give me a gift. I still have every single one of those gifts. And my personal favorite, this amulet he got me for Christmas. He told me to keep it forever, and I will, forever and always."</p><p>People were sobbing, and tears started welling up in Dean's eyes, too. "I was there when he died. And his last words were to me, are you ready? 'Dean, don't be sad for me, okay? Marry Cas without me. Live on without me. Just... just promise me something.' and I told him I would promise, whatever it was. And he said. 'Never forget me. I love you.' His last words meant a piece for all of us, he loved all of you. That was the type of person he was. Sammy Winchester will always be remembered."</p><p>Everybody stood up and clapped as piano music started playing. The burial was now taking place, and many people had left because it was up to the closest family to go to the burial. Dean, Cas, Bobby, Rufus, Kevin and Crowley carried his casket outside, ready to place it six feet under.</p><p>Although Sammy was over six feet tall, his casket was light. Why? Because although his body was there, his big, thoughtful heart was in heaven. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Dean and Cas keep sleeping in.</p><p>words: 962</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 5th, 2020</p><p> </p><p>It was the peak of midsummer, and there hadn't been any new cases in the past few days, so Dean and Cas have been waking up at noon, tangled up with each other and the sheets, covered in sweat and kisses.</p><p>Drowsily, Dean looked at the time on his watch, he could feel on his bare skin of his torso, his boyfriend of seven months, bundled up against him, snoring. They had tried a new position, and it was very tantalizing. Cas, late last night, spooned up behind him and fucked him lazily, whispering things into his ear while Dean was a muttering and moaning mess. Dean could feel the consequence of the night before as he moved his neck, his thighs and ass sore. He groaned, cursing the pain, but the lethargic yet erotic position was definitely worth it.</p><p>The time was a quarter past noon. Record beat! The day before he had beat his record by four minutes, as the day before that it was a quarter before noon. He felt the warm body next to him shift and Dean looked to see that the angel was opening his eyes up, and he started yawning like a cat.</p><p>Dean reached his head down and kissed Cas on the shoulder as he was still yawning, his voice quiet and tired. He felt addicted to Cas, as his eyes were droopy and love-sickened. Castiel, his angel, was like a drug. Dean had never really done drugs before, but he was sure the angel was some type of nicotine. Everything about him was perfect.</p><p>"Hello, Dean." he mumbled that famous line.</p><p>"Hey, angel."</p><p>Cas' voice in the morning was somehow deeper than it normally was, if that was even remotely possible.</p><p>"Dean..." he began, using that annoyed tone of voice he did.</p><p>"Cas. You're my angel okay? It doesn't matter if you don't have wings."</p><p>The mentioned sighed, giving up, he was too tired to argue against the nickname, despite it being full of truth or not.</p><p> </p><p>July 6th, 2020</p><p> </p><p>Kissing Dean's temple, Cas got up at once again, noon. He went into the bathroom and did his hair, trying to make of the mess on his head. It was no use as the permanent ravenous hair sprang back to its natural state. </p><p>He went into the kitchen and began brewing black coffee, a substance that Castiel never understood, it was filled of caffeine which sent adrenaline through human's blood, springing them awake. Dean loved it however, and drank it almost every morning if he had the time. The angel studied observantly every time he did so, and so therefore he was almost certain he could do it.</p><p>The coffee began spewing out through the filter, steaming the brown liquid. He did it! All he had to do was wait and start making the bacon and eggs for Dean. Getting the ingredients out of the fridge, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around, carrying his egg carton and saw Sam, standing there in sweatpants and a gray shirt.</p><p>"Good morning, Sam. Would you like some coffee, eggs and bacon? I am making it for Dean." he beamed, smiling at the groggy over-six-foot man. </p><p>"Coffee sounds wonderful. Thank you, Cas." Sam suppressed a tired smile. They had all slept in that morning, apparently.</p><p>The coffee finished as the eggs were being cooked and the bacon was on the stove. The smell and sound of sizzling bacon flamed through the air, making Sam perk up as he was sitting down, looking at his laptop and clicking away.</p><p>As the eggs were being served, the bacon was cooling down, and the coffee was pouring in mugs. Cas poured one for Sam and served him the cup, Sam looked at it confused as it had "Happy Birthday, Dean!" written in printed text on the side. But he obliged, despite what the mug said, and took a sip. It was still hot but it was just the right temperature to wake Sam up.</p><p>Cas brought the two pans of eggs and bacon over to the table, putting a cloth underneath both of them it so the excessive heat of the pans wouldn't burn their wooden table. The angel sat there, his hands in his lap, waiting as he watched Sam serve himself only the eggs. Sam wasn't very fond of bacon, as he had been testing being a vegetarian lately, and he really enjoyed it. Dean, arguably, told him it was a dumbass idea and that meat was for warriors, yet Sam scolded him and said that vegetarianism was very good for the body.</p><p>"You gonna eat?" Sam asked.</p><p>"No. This is for you and Dean." he replied simply, perking up in his chair as he watched as his significant other walk into the room.</p><p>The angel stood up immediately, going over to embrace Dean as the hunter planted a kiss on his head, patting his back. "This for me?"</p><p>"Yes. Bacon and coffee are your favorite, correct?" Cas tilted his head as they let go of each other's hug. Sam sipped his coffee, amused at their love for each other. He loved their relationship and how much it was growing.</p><p>"It is, angel."</p><p>Cas almost spoke a simple argumentative word, but ceased the decision to. He decided that he liked the nickname, and even though he didn't have wings or powers, he was still the supernatural being to his loved one. And that was all that mattered.</p><p>After the crunchy bacon, gooey eggs, warm, black coffee, kisses with giggles, and waking up half past noon, the morning was perfected.</p><p>Nothing could make it better. Nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Huggy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Cas shows all of his favorite hugs from Dean.</p><p>words: 1,565</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean has been on a hunting trip for the past few days, staying at a motel in Indiana. He's been texting Cas almost every detail in his vampire nest hunt. Sam was with him, as he does, and Dean just sent a picture of Sam sleeping with a spoon in his mouth.</p><p>Cas softly smiled at the photo that just chimed in.</p><p>"You seem like you're in a good mood." Charlie laughed, sipping her coffee.</p><p>"Yes. Dean and I are texting."</p><p>"How sweet!" she aww'd. Charlie had shipped it since day one, and she didn't even know them until they were 'friends' for a few years. Meeting Cas, Sam had introduced him as Dean's boyfriend. She expected him to be shorter, yet she thought he was adorable.</p><p>Cas, arguably, replied that they were, in fact, not dating. Yet judging by Castiel's smile, talking about Dean, Charlie just knew. Sam knew as well. After Dean came into the room with food, Charlie could just feel the tension. And her gaydar went through the roof, as well. Dean had punched Cas softly on the arm and they had stood too close.</p><p>"I suppose so." he smiled.</p><p>Another chime and Cas was distracted again. Charlie smirked at his ever-growing grin that couldn't stop. The redhead finished her coffee and rinsed it while placing it in the sink. "He's coming back later tonight, right?"</p><p>"Yes." Cas stood up. He was sad that he couldn't have gone, but he just recently lost his wings and so therefore he was weaker. Neither Dean nor Sam had told him that, but he just knew that was the reason he couldn't go. He had his angel blade, and he knew how to fight. Cas guessed that he would just be a heavy burden on them.</p><p>Sighing, Cas went into the library to catch up on his Enochian, studying the language better. After Metatron took his grace, his angel language and sorts were then rusty. Having his grace, it was easy to read and decipher. However, after the greasy ass rat man took it away, being an angel was harder. But his studying had paid off, he started remembering how to read it and how to translate it from Enochian to English and even back. He very much so liked being an angel. Although he had grown very close to humans, and wished he had some way of becoming more close to them. Loving Dean, though, had brought him more close to anything he had ever done in his life. Kissing him, getting intimate with him, it showed him a way of humanism that no other angels could understand. He was just different.</p><p>Dean came back later that night with Sam. They looked exhausted but Dean immediately fell into the angel's arms. That was one of Cas' favorite hugs. It was what he silently liked to call, the 'I Missed You' hug. They all had dinner together that night, Chinese takeout. Arguing, Sam tried to get all three of the others on his side, trying to persuade them into making something healthy. However, there weren't any of those ingredients in the fridge and Sam's argument had lost.</p><p>Another hug that Cas adored was the behind hug as Dean tucked his head into Cas', digging into his shoulder. He called it the 'That Hurts But I Love It' hug. He used it when Cas was distracted, like cleaning or putting dishes away. Dean had done it after dinner, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cas had turned his head and kissed him on the lips when he did.</p><p>Going to bed, there was a demonstration of another hug. Dean had just changed into pajamas, and Cas was in his boxers and an old t-shirt of Dean's that fit snuggly around himself. Sam had already done his yoga and went into his bed, while Charlie had left with a dramatic goodbye, waving on the balcony where the door was, sending them all air kisses. They waved back and wished her a safe drive home. Every time Charlie had left their bunker, she had to text either Sam or Dean that she was home alive and safe. That was the hunter's way of things. It was depressing, though. However, it always kept them alert before the text, and if she didn't text it within the hour, then they could know something was wrong. She did, twenty minutes later, the usual time it took her to get home.</p><p>Dean gave him the 'Lazy Hug'. It was a soft and gentle hug that Dean normally did when he was tired and ready to go to sleep in their bed together. And in this case, it was that exact same thing again. Dean was very tired from his vampire hunt. He told Cas all the details as they laid into bed, Dean's voice slowly drifting away into a tight slumber. First, they had found a case where a whole family had died, their blood slowly drained out. There were fang marks on both of their arms and necks. However, not everybody in the family had died. The father was still left, and he suffered no injuries and soon disappeared into another town. Sam and Dean were immediately suspicious and tracked him down, only to find that he had a whole nest of fifteen vampires in there, him being the Alpha. He had killed his whole family, because he was hungry for their blood.</p><p>They managed to cure a handful of the vamps, but they had to kill the rest because they weren't willing to be cured. Thankfully, the cure for the vampires went well, and everybody who drank the anecdote survived. They had told the cured vampires to never tell anybody of what happened, and if they needed the brothers, then to call them.</p><p>"I wish I was there, Dean." the angel softly spoke, his right hand on Dean's shoulder, exactly where the scar was. Cas memorized the exact spot. It had disappeared shortly after, and the both of them missed it. It reminded them of how Cas saved Dean, and the ways he did many, many times after that.</p><p>"I know, baby." Dean muttered. "But those beds were uncomfortable. It would've been real rough if we... you know."</p><p>"That is not what I mean." he snapped back. Dean started playfully laughing as Cas softly hit him. Dean's smile faded. "I wish I could have helped you."</p><p>"Cas..." he started.</p><p>"Dean..." Cas finished.</p><p>Silence engulfed them. Bugs were outside singing their songs and crawling up against the grass, while birds sang their tune as well, delightfully eating them up and chirping away in the air. Rain slowly started pouring as well as lightning followed by rough rolls of thunder.</p><p>"Can I go with you next time, Dean?" the angel tilted his head even on his pillow.</p><p>Dean smiled again. No matter what Cas did, he made the hunter smile. "Yeah. Yeah of course you can, Cas."</p><p>The clock struck two in the morning, and Dean twisted his wrist to look at his watch. He tapped a few buttons on the side and set his alarm for him to wake up and get ready for his day. He normally needed four hours of sleep, but he knew he wouldn't have anything in the morning to do, so he decided to treat himself and set the alarm an hour later. However, Dean only had to sleep four hours if he absolutely needed to, like if he didn't have time or he wasn't that tired. So he set his alarm for two hours later than normal. Smiling, he put his arm down on his side as Cas spooned him from behind.</p><p>Although there were many, many more hugs that Castiel recognized and loved. His most cherished one, but the most rare one, was a hug that he called 'The Hurt'. </p><p>It was rarely used, and when it was, it was filled with tears and guilt. The first time it had happened was when Cas had came back from supposedly being killed by Lucifer. He was standing by a phone booth when Dean had ran to him, practically slamming him against the booth. Hugging him so hard that it made Cas cry. He had missed his touch, and so did Dean. He missed everything about Dean. Cas, then realized, right then and there that Dean was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, no matter if they got married or not, Cas would always be there for Dean.</p><p>And it was the same way the other way around. Dean's favorite was also, 'The Hurt'. And although they never talk about the hugs, and the different types and what they call them. They both knew that they cherished each hug, despite it being the 'I'll Hug You If You Give Me This' hug, or the 'Bear Hug' (one of Dean's favorites). And although they both cherished any affection toward each other, their least favorite and the most rare, was the 'Hey We're Bros, Let's Side Hug'. That was the hug they used when they were hiding their relationship, but it was only used once because everybody had caught on pretty quickly.</p><p>However, every single hug that Dean and Cas gave each other was special in every single way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Cas watches Dean sleep.</p><p>words: 1,146</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'Night Sammy, 'night Eileen." Dean yawned as he walked through the hallway, his footsteps creaking and heaving into the old, wooden floor.</p><p>Sam and Eileen were sitting at one of the three tables by the library, laughing together as they were drinking a pair of beers. Dean decided that he had enough that night and decided to go to sleep. He had a long day of hunting with the both of them, tracking down a wraith who was killing straight A-students at a community college.</p><p>They had managed to track it down by following the guy's footsteps. He would go into the college when there were smaller classes going on, seduce one of the students, and suck the brain fluids out of their skull with their spike located in the inside of their wrist. Each victim had the same mark behind its ear so they knew what they were looking for. Eventually, they saw his true form walking by him with a mirror in the hallway, and they killed him immediately before he could hurt anybody else.</p><p>Wraiths were disgusting, in Dean's opinion, and their true form wigged him out. He was happy he got the final blow by piercing it with silver, since he had cut Eileen with his spike. Dean liked Eileen a lot, and he was extremely happy that Sam found a girl like her. She was the sweetest person Dean had probably ever met, all while being a tough and fearless hunter as well.</p><p>"Goodnight, Dean!" Eileen smiled, she also signed the words, trying to teach Sam how to do the hand gestures as well. Sam had been working hard, trying to learn just for Eileen and just in case he met anybody else who was hard of hearing or deaf. </p><p>Dean watched as they continued their conversation, Sam softly speaking as Eileen read his lips, and then she talked back in a very impressive voice, while signing the key words as well. Dean knew she was the one for Sam. They were both skilled hunters and would protect each other through everything. However, most of Sam's relationships never ended well. It took Sam a long time to find a girl after Jessica's death. The eldest hunter was very proud of his younger brother for overcoming her death and realizing it was never his fault, just like the death of their mother. None of it was Sam's fault yet that was what he told himself over and over. Eventually, he got over it and started "dating" girls again.</p><p>Brushing his teeth, Dean stared at himself in the mirror. After brushing them for the appropriate amount of time, he spat in the sink and got a glass of water, using the tap. He sipped most of it and gargled it, and spat that out too. He splashed his face with the water and used his towel to dry himself off.</p><p>He left the bathroom, looking around his own room, just feeling an eerie, odd ambiance in the room. Almost as if there was nobody there. Dean had had feelings where he felt like he was being watched, but it was mostly just Sam sitting in a chair, glancing at him every now and again, waiting for him to wake up when he was asleep. Other than that, he didn't think anybody watched him. But he liked the feeling of feeling secure. </p><p>He peeled his tight, black t-shirt off, and began unbuckling his belt, only for himself to be left with in his underwear. Appropriate attire for a man going to sleep, Dean thought. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat down at the side of his bed, setting his alarm on his watch for a suitable time. He checked underneath his pillow to make sure his gun was under there. Falling asleep was hard but he eventually managed to do so by humming himself Metallica and Led Zeppelin to calm himself. He wasn't necessarily on edge, but he usually was very alert most of the time. So singing and humming to himself usually made him sleepy.</p><p>A sudden swoosh filled the air as Dean went into a slumber. An angel stood at the foot of his bed, watching Dean as he was tangled up in his blanket, his legs sticking out in an unnatural position, his right arm underneath the pillow. </p><p>Silently, Cas made sure that Dean was breathing and he checked the room for hex bags and any other things that might make the hunter in trouble. That was what Cas did every single night, making one hundred percent sure that he was okay and in bed. If not, the angel didn't know what he would do. He wouldn't be able to do anything if he didn't know for certain. He was safe, which was the usual quota of every night.</p><p>But he had to make sure. So he stayed for a couple of hours. Dean was so cozy in his sleep, sometimes tossing and turning while dreaming. But that was normal. The angel eventually sat down on his chair, losing track of time. </p><p>Cas was in love with the hunter. He always had been. The angel practically called dibs on the hunter after his Father had told him that there was a pure soul in hell that needed saving. There were hundreds if not thousands of others who wanted to as well, but Cas was determined. He had always wanted to save somebody and be their guardian angel. He wished loving a human was simple though. It had more cons than it did pros. If anybody, probably even Dean, found out, he would be ridiculed and mocked by his heavenly family and his earthly family.</p><p>He didn't want to think about the consequences if he gave into his feelings, though. It would probably be catastrophic. He noticed how Sam looked at the both of them, almost as if he knew something was going on. But there wasn't anything. Cas was for certain. The angel saw how the hunter looked into his eyes so passionately that it made his head spin, or the way he hugged him for too long to comfort him.</p><p>At about six o'clock, Cas heard a humming of synchronized beeps, coming from over across the room where Dean was. He stirred awake and Cas immediately flew away, disappearing with the familiar sound.</p><p>Dean thought he was insane, he heard that noise every time he woke up, so it must've been him. He wished that Cas was in the bed next to him, waking him up with kisses and snuggles and whispers. But there was nobody next to him. He was alone.</p><p>He could only dream of sleeping with an angel.</p><p>Oh wait. He did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Dean and Cas paint each other.</p><p>words: 1,684</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my God, Cas." Dean chuckled. "We don't need that much supplies!"</p><p>Cas was carrying every single tube of paint that they had at the store, all in his hands, along with what seemed like hundreds of pencils and sketchbooks. "Oh."</p><p>"We only need the essentials. Like one sketchbook, two easels, a few pencils, the colors that we're going to use."</p><p>The angel nodded, turned around and began to put stuff back. They had decided they were going to test their art skills and paint each other. Both of them, admittedly, had never painted before, honestly. It just was something neither of them had had the time to do. Hunting and being an angel and stuff like that was tough work. It always got in the way of anything that they liked or loved. For example, it took them years to confess their love for one another because hunting was so vast and busy. However, every single second they got mattered with each other. No matter if it was a simple, lazy day together, a hunt, intimate nights, or in this case, going to the store to buy supplies because they were going to paint portraits of one another.</p><p>Dean grabbed the colors he was going to use. A tan, three different shades of blue, black, brown, beige, colors like that. Cas, on the other hand, was across the aisle, grabbing his own supplies. There were multiple brands of paint brushes, and he wanted them all. However, he just was told by his hunter boyfriend that he didn't need that many supplies. So, he only got a few. A large one and two smaller ones for himself.</p><p>The both of them were getting their own supplies, so it would be easier for them and they wouldn't argue over sharing. It was cliché, and it was like they were four-year-old toddlers, fighting over who's gonna use the colorful paint.</p><p>"I am done, Dean." Cas said, smiling. He had finally gotten a basket, filled with his supplies. Holding them, Dean smiled at how just fucking adorable he was.</p><p>"Great. I am too." he replied, leaning in to kiss him. The angel kissed him, and then kissed him on the cheek. Another freckle slowly appeared on his face. "Come on."</p><p>They went to the check out, and the elderly lady with the name tag 'Harriet' smiled at them. Cas began putting his items on the conveyer belt and Dean did the same. Each item she scanned, it came with a beep and another sum on the total. "How are you two doing?"</p><p>"We're doin' good, ma'am. How about you?" Dean replied and asked, getting the appropriate amount of cash out of his wallet. He really needed to stack up on money, because he had to count his cash instead of just giving her whatever. Dean didn't like using his credit card, because it had his fake name on it, 'Ted Nugent', or better known as the lead guitarist of The Amboy Dukes. Not like this kind Harriet woman would most likely know, but if he had cash on him, he used it.</p><p>"Great! Your total is $46.75." she said calmly.</p><p>Dean had fifty dollars in cash on him, so he handed her two twenties and a ten. She gave him the change with yet another smile, looking at the both of them. Dean and Cas exchanged glances as Cas was grabbing the bags.</p><p>"You boys are just the cutest couple I've ever seen." the woman sincerely laughed.</p><p>Dean replied with a soft chuckle, "It's that obvious, huh?" she nodded. "Thought so. Thank you, ma'am."</p><p>They went out of the store, the two sliding doors opening for the both of them as they stepped on the carpet. Cas looked over at Dean confusingly, he wasn't sure what they were talking about. Cas was always confused, however, which to Dean was adorable. Anytime they said a reference, whether it be classic rock or movies, the angel would always do his head tilt. Dean had noticed other angels did it too. Maybe it was a universal angel thing. All angels were dicks. But Dean was in love with one. It was kinda ironic. The hunter hated every single angel he ever met, yet Cas was just different. He was humble, shy, smart, and fucking hot. Dean wished that he was more open. Like he wished that Cas would let him kiss him in public, so Dean could show off to everybody that he was dating such a sexy man. </p><p>Once, Dean had tried to kiss Cas in front of everybody he knew. It was at a hunter's gathering, and Dean just wanted to show everybody who the angel was. However, Castiel was way too bashful, and didn't let it happen. Dean had frowned, but he understood.</p><p>"I don't understand." Cas looked at the ground. "How did she know?"</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"That we were a 'thing'." he said, using air quotes.</p><p>Dean laughed, shaking his head and looking over at his humble abode. Cas was his home, his everything. Anywhere Cas was Dean was happy. "Well, a pair of straight men don't really go to Hobby Lobby, get paint supplies and stand that close to one another."</p><p>"Oh." he replied simply. "I see. Did she notice how we looked at each other, or rather what you call 'eye sex in action'?"</p><p>The hunter laughed again. Cas was just so innocently hilarious. However, in bed he was not that way. Oh boy. "Yeah, also the fact that we're holding hands, Cas."</p><p>The angel looked over at his hunter, they were, in fact, holding hands.</p><p>Driving home, Dean listened to Ramble On twice. Almost as soon as the second time ended, they arrived at the bunker. The song finished with a simple fade-away of Robert Plant scatting some incoherent yet amazing beat.</p><p>Inside the bunker and in their room they shared, Cas dumped out all of the supplies. Two easels that they would use, about ten different paint colors, paint brushes, and sketch pencils. Dean smiled with his teeth, looking at Cas, ready to paint a portrait of his beautiful boyfriend. Soon to be fiancé. He was planning on proposing very soon, and even had a ring ready that he kept with him at all times.</p><p>Cas humbly smiled with only his lips, looking at Dean, somewhat ready to paint his stunning boyfriend. Soon to be fiancé. Castiel had been planning longer to propose, and he was going to propose in June. He already had everything ready. </p><p>It was currently mid May, just the tip and end of spring. The clouds and sun certainly showed that they were ready for the summer, ready for schools to be out, pools to be cleaned and filled, ice cream parlors ready for more business. Cas was very excited for the next month. </p><p>"Alright." Dean sighed, but in a good way. "So what we're gonna do... we're gonna sketch out with these pencils, right, a sketch of each other, and then we can paint it."</p><p>They began. Dean had his easel on his knee, so he could get a better grip and also so Cas couldn't see his sketch. Dean had every detail of him memorized, and so he could easily sketch him from memory. Cas, on the other hand, was facing away from Dean, his easel on the floor and he was hunched over, attempting to sketch Dean. He too, had every blemish, every corner, everything of Dean memorized.</p><p>Dean chuckled, looking at his sketch. It wasn't the best, but he was proud of it. They used a piece of flat, sandpapered wood that Dean had found in the bunker somewhere, and began opening up the paint, squeezing out an appropriate amount of paint onto the wood. Using his paint brush, Dean started with blue, painting his tie and his favorite feature about Cas, his eyes. He had bought three different shades of blue, all three of them for just his eyes, and he would use any leftover paint for the background of the canvas.</p><p>After about half an hour, the both of them were finished. Dean had blue all across his hands and even on his ankle, and Cas had green all across his arms and even on his cheek. Both of them were messy and incoherent painters, apparently.</p><p>"Alright. We'll reveal each other's paintings and then we'll let 'em dry." Dean smiled, flashing his teeth.</p><p>"Okay, Dean. On the count of three?" he asked, his head tilted and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Dean nodded. "Three, two, one!"</p><p> "Three, two, one!"</p><p>"Oh my God!" Dean laughed, looking at the amazing portrait that somehow Cas had managed to do</p><p>"Oh my God!" Dean laughed, looking at the amazing portrait that somehow Cas had managed to do. Don't get Dean wrong, he knew his lover was talented, but every detail of Dean was spot on and perfect.</p><p>"Dean, do not use my father's name in vain, please." Cas smiled, his voice sincere and his lips curved. </p><p>"I'm sorry, man. But I love it so damn much!"</p><p>"I love it, too. You are very talented."</p><p>Cas stood up, putting his easel down and so did Dean. Cas accidentally stepped on an open paint tube and oozed out paint, it splattering blue all over the hunter's chest and pants.</p><p>"No you didn't, Cas!"</p><p>"Dean-" Cas stammered. "It was an accident!"</p><p>And so, Dean got the green paint and squirted it on Cas' shirt. After a paint fight, giggles, kisses, screams and hollers, the paint dried. Hanging it up on their wall, they stood with pride, looking at it and exchanging a kiss.</p><p>Even if they weren't the most talented in the world, they still had each other, even through thick and thin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lackadaisical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Dean and Cas have a lazy day.</p><p>definition of lackadaisical: lacking enthusiasm and determination; carelessly lazy.<br/>words: 1,464</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Cas had nothing to do. Literally nothing. They were bored out of their minds and they were also exhausted. Just coming back from a hunt and getting less than four hours of sleep can really get two men worked up... in a fatigued, awful way.</p><p>At eight o'clock in the morning on the dot, they were woken up by the sun shining through their window's blinds. Normally, one of them closed it and draped the curtains across the window, but, somehow, one of them forgot. That started their day with a crappy wakeup.</p><p>"God, Cas... did you close the curtains last night?" Dean asked, his voice absolutely groggy from the lack of coffee already.</p><p>"No." he replied, his voice somehow deeper than it normally was. "I thought you did."</p><p>Getting home from the hunt, they completely just crashed on the bed, not worrying about changing into pajamas or doing their nightly routine. The vampires were absolute stubborn sons of bitches, and they just kept coming somehow. Both of them, of course, successfully killed all of them, but it was still difficult, just like almost every hunt they had. Just for some reason, that hunt was harder. There were two alpha vampires, and they hadn't expected a nest filled with thirty whole vampires, including the alphas. It was pretty stressful.</p><p>"Agh." the hunter groaned, "That's fine, babe. My bad."</p><p>Cas' arm was around Dean's clothed chest. They had always ended up spooning each other, no matter what position they had slept in. It was pretty great, to the both of them. It brought them peace and comfort at night, knowing they were there by each other. Forever and always. They promised each other to never leave on another. Ever. It happened once when Cas was taken by Lucifer, through a stab in the back, yet death couldn't even tear them apart. Cas had came back, revived to life, and they fell in love all over again.</p><p>"No, Dean." the angel sighed, taking his hand off of Dean and stretching both of his arms, like a cat. Castiel yawned, "It was my fault."</p><p>Dean laughed, "Whatever. It's all good."</p><p>Running his fingers through Cas' hair, Dean kissed him on the forehead and then the bridge of his nose. Castiel hummed in satisfaction, smiling. Their legs were still tangled up with each other underneath the blanket. Cas moved his legs and softly chuckled from the look of betrayal portrayed on his boyfriend's face.</p><p>Dean had managed to get up from the bed, first squeezing Castiel's hand lazily. Cas tossed and turned in the covers, trying to find a fitting and congenial position, but it was no use. The angel never slept without Dean by his side, it was almost as if Dean was his personal teddy bear, snuggling up against him every night for safety and warmth. Dean put on his robe, since he wasn't wearing any pants and his robe was his favorite thing to wear. It was like Castiel's trench coat, Dean liked his trench coat on him so much that he wanted to be like his angelic boyfriend and dress similar to him. He thought it didn't work as well, as Cas' iconic trench coat was what made Cas, Cas.</p><p>God, he's so perfect, Dean thought, not even looking at him in his messy, bed rested state. Flattening his robe, he turned to see that Cas was already out of bed, running his finger's through his head again, trying to make sense of his bedhead. Again, it was no use. That was just his natural hair, and not like Dean could complain, his ravenous, dark, messy hair was just fucking attractive. Dean honestly had no idea how he managed to score the angel. Out of everybody Cas could've fell in love with, it was Dean fucking Winchester. Again, not that he could complain.</p><p>Dean made himself coffee in the bunker's kitchen, the brown liquid spewing out with a screeching noise, bubbling inside the mug, a mug that said "I like my coffee dark, like my soul". Which honestly described Dean in a short sentence. Never had he settled on the watered down, powerfully sugared Frappuccinos that Dean didn't even consider coffee. It was always black and straight out of the pot.</p><p>The hunter sipped the coffee, not caring if it was hot or not, if it was, then it would be a wakeup call for him. The heat would burst him awake. Yet, after drinking a whole cup in silence, Dean was still exhausted. So, he went over to the coffee maker again, after lazily kissing the angel's lips, and brewed himself another cup.</p><p>"Dean, are you sure you need another one?" Cas asked, tilting his head. Both of their hair was messy, sticking up in random places, almost as if sleep was a homemade gel for men's hair. Dean knew he probably looked like a hedgehog, but all he was worried about at the moment was getting himself caffeinated and making sure adrenaline was pumping through his blood work.</p><p>Dean smiled nonchalantly, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."</p><p>"Okay." he replied simply, his voice quiet.</p><p>After Dean's second cup of coffee, the caffeine still did nothing. Dean was still very much so tired, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Dean's stomach started grumbling in hunger, yearning for some actual solid food, and not a caffeinated beverage. Dean drank coffee every morning, and he knew it wasn't good for him, yet he still did it. He did it because there'd be no point in trying to turn his life around. And to stop drinking a liquid that made Dean wake up refreshed every morning, well, Dean wasn't sure how that one step would make a difference. That's why he always made fun of Sammy for jogging, doing yoga, becoming vegetarian, all that different stuff, because there was just no point. Sure, it sounded depressing, but if Dean loved what he loved, then that was it. Lately, he's been giving his younger brother some slack though, because, if Sam loved what he loved, then that should be it, too.</p><p>"You hungry?" Dean asked Cas as they were sitting down on the couch, watching some random television show of a penguin documentary. There were two male penguins, a couple, who had just adopted an abandoned baby penguin. Cas smiled, thinking about the animals. That could be them. "I'm hungry. Imma order some pizza. Want some?"</p><p>Cas, shaking his head out of his penguin-induced thoughts, looked over at Dean. "Am I? No. Thank you, though."</p><p>"Alright, more pepperoni for the Meat Man, I guess." he slightly bobbed his head, flashing his teeth. Dean thought everything he said was hilarious, yet all he got from his boyfriend was a head tilt and an eyebrow furrow, and all he got from his brother was a scoff and an eye roll. Sam always told him to never call himself the Meat Man. Because, Sam had looked it up to see what it meant, and it for sure was not what Dean was referring to.</p><p>The pizza came, and Dean ate more than half of it to himself. They decided to transfer into their room. Dean was laying down on his stomach across their bed, watching a scary movie on television, eating the pizza. Castiel, on the other hand, was sitting close by Dean, also on the bed, his legs crossed, staring intently and slightly confused as to why the woman was screaming at the obviously fake David Yeager. Cas never really understood movies, like at all. </p><p>However, watching them with Dean, again, made him feel safe and secure. Like the movies were only pretend, and nothing like that existed. Yet, he could only dream, the both of them. Like the both of them were married, and had two children that they had adopted from an orphanage, a white picket fence protecting their home.</p><p>Even so, the moments they spent together, despite it being lazy like that day, were precious. Even if the whole day they binge-watched all of the All Saint's Day movies. To Castiel's demise, they all sucked, but he still cherished each laughter that Dean suppressed, his chuckles and cackles filling the whole room up, every corner, every crevice.</p><p>Even Castiel's heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, the next one is BY FAR going to be your favorite and MY favorite. It's going to be long and adorable. So strap your seatbelts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the Tangled universe. Dean is Rapunzel, Cas is Flynn Ryder</p><p>I'm literally so excited for this. This is gonna be so adorable. This'll be sorta cheesy too, but it's a damn fairy tale, what are you expecting?</p><p>Also, this will be a two parter just in case you guys don't like it. Please please please let me know if you do and I'll make a second part!!! (it'll take me a while to make it. I'm basing it off of the whole movie... with some modifications of course!)</p><p>words: 5,188</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a story about how Castiel Novak died. No, just kidding. This was a story about how a man trapped in a tower named Dean fell in love with a thief named Castiel. As a baby, Dean was blessed with healing powers that can only be used by his blood. Dean was snatched from an evil man, who called himself Crowley, taking him away from Dean's family and everything else he had. Dean was only a young infant at the time, so he grew up thinking that Crowley was his father. Crowley kept him quarantined in a tower high above, using Dean's blood as healing powers, keeping him young.</p><p>The boy would have to cut his arm, and then cut Crowley's arm. Dean would use his blood and put it on top of the other's blood, both of their cuts would be healed and Crowley would feel young again. In the tower alone, Dean would occupy himself by baking pies, shooting darts, practicing poker, (with Sam, his chameleon, who arguably wasn't better than he was) baking more pies, chess, stuff like that. Anything that would keep Dean from going insane. He would sleep in often, usually until about noon. Crowley would already be gone, doing god knows what. Dean always wondered. What was the point of staying there? Father had always told him people would kill him, drain him of his blood and use it for evil. However, every year on January 24th, Dean would look outside and see lanterns flying across the sky. </p><p>Every year! On the exact same day! It couldn't have been a coincidence. Dean knew it was calling for him. He just needed to convince Father that he needed to go, and see his true calling. However, every single year, Father would disown him, and told him that the lanterns were stars. But Dean had seen lanterns before, and they looked exactly like the ones floating in the sky, fire drifting them away. There were details on the sides of every single one of them, but from the distance of his tower, he couldn't make of what they were. Dean wasn't the best painter, but on a windowless sill, he painted himself looking at the lanterns, sitting on top of a tree. He wished his life was like the mural. All he wanted to do was go outside and see the real world. Feel the grass on his feet, interact with animals, listen to the wind blow across the ground, climb a tree. Everything he ever wanted to do was outside, yet Father kept him from it. He would do anything to go outside, yet the tower was too tall for him to jump down. Dean was strong, yet if he slipped and fell, he would certainly die.</p><p>"Wow. Guys, look at this view!" Castiel grinned, standing on top of a castle. He was looking at a horizon, his hands on the marble that was curved against the roof. </p><p>"Novak, come on!" Bobby grumbled, crossing his arms. He was getting sick and tired of Castiel horsing around, making jokes about living in a castle. Castiel rubbed his chin with his fingertips.</p><p>He turned around, looking at Rufus and Bobby who were waiting on him to snatch the Colt, as they were preparing a rope above the window for him to be hoisted down. It was in the inside of the castle, guarded by one single soldier. Using a rope, Rufus and Bobby pulled him down through the window above the castle. There, the rope coiled around his torso, he saw the guard, looking at the entrance instead of above himself. The Colt was simply placed on a purple cushion that was on top of a marbled banister. Behind the banister, were two thrones, with fabric that matched the cushion. The thrones were for King John and Queen Mary of Lawrence. Both of the thrones had anti-possession symbols on them in yellow, and even behind those thrones, a ginormous banister with the same symbol draped behind it. Even so, there were even more banisters, one with the same exact symbol. Castiel looked around, confused as to what the possession symbol actually meant.</p><p>The guard was lanky and looked obviously sick. Castiel reached for the Colt and placed it in his satchel just as the guard sneezed a lengthy one. His armor clanked with a loud noise, almost as if his armor was too big for him and nobody could find him any that could fit.</p><p>"Oh. Hay fever?" Castiel asked, tilting his head as he was still attached to the rope. </p><p>He laughed and said, "Yeah." then he shook his head. Then he turned around to see that the Colt was gone and Castiel was smiling. "Huh? Wait! Wait! Hey, wait!"</p><p>His screams echoed as Castiel tugged at the rope, signaling for Rufus and Bobby to pull him up.  They did so and he was hoisted up as he waved at the lanky guard. Castiel was sure he's met him before, and his name was Adam. Before the guard could do anything to prevent it, Castiel was gone and the window on the roof was shut.</p><p>Rufus, Bobby and Castiel began running across the bridge, the Colt in the satchel that was draped across the thief's shoulder. The Colt, was a very valuable gun that had exactly thirteen bullets in them. If Castiel sold it, then he would be rich upon rich upon rich. That was all he ever wanted. Castiel was very poor growing up, he was an orphan and nobody would ever hire him for any jobs. As a thief, however, the man made a pretty good sum of money. Yet with that Colt, who knows how rich he could be. Smiling, he hollered, talking about owning his own castle like that someday.</p><p>☁</p><p>Dean sighed, sitting down at the table. He had just finished cleaning for the fourth time. He had nothing better to do. Father was gone the whole morning. Life was pretty boring, to Dean. Sighing again, he got up and leaned against the tower's open window, usually where Father climbed up with the rope Dean had wrapped around a lever. When Father would get back, he would throw the rope down and Dean would pull, carrying Crowley up the tower. </p><p>"Today is it, Sammy!" Dean managed a smile, looking at the green chameleon. "It's a very big day. I'm gonna ask Father to take me to see those floating lights. I'll do it! I'll ask him once and for all."</p><p>Looking at the outside world, Dean smelled the air. It was so peaceful out there. How could anybody want to hurt Dean? He could help them, heal them with his blood. All he wanted were friends, people other than his Father. He knew something was out there, calling for him to come back. All he had to do was just convince Father that it was true.</p><p>"Squirrel!" Dean heard the nickname be called from the familiar voice, the only other voice he ever heard. "Let down the rope!"</p><p>And so, Dean did. He let down the rope, coiled around a levee, and Crowley started climbing it. Dean wished the tower wasn't so high. He had calculated how difficult it would be for himself to go down. He didn't know how Crowley was able. Perhaps years of training. Yet, Dean had no training. The rope would probably burn his hands and it most likely could collapse, and the rope could fall, causing Dean to fall as well.</p><p>Once Crowley was up, he took off his hood that covered his head. Dean loved his Father, very much, but he would never let him go outside. In all honesty, it just wasn't fair to Dean. If Father was safe out there, why wouldn't Dean be? If Father went with Dean, would people really try to kill him? Dean didn't want to think about it. All he thought of was the lanterns, and how beautiful it would be to actually see them. </p><p>"Hey, Father." Dean smiled, his voice cheery. Yet he was scared. He rarely asked Crowley to go outside. The last time he did was years ago, and when he did... it was not good. But it was his twenty-first birthday tomorrow! He was an adult. "As you probably know, tomorrow is a pretty big day."</p><p>"Look in this mirror, do you see that ravishing devil?" he bit his lip. Dean's ears turned pink. "Oh, you're here too."</p><p>"I was thinking tomorrow-"</p><p>Crowley looked over from himself in the mirror, and instead looked at Dean. "Could you cut yourself and sing for me, Dean? Your Father's feeling a little run down."</p><p>Dean sighed, grabbing the knife out of his pocket. He hated doing it, but the pain was effortless. As he cut himself and cut Crowley, he sang in a monotonous, boring voice, quickly. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine."</p><p>There, Crowley felt young and whole again. Both of their cuts were gone, with no scars or anything symbolizing that it happened. Dean had probably done it every single day.</p><p>"Dean!" Crowley snapped, upset that he had sang so fast.</p><p>"So, Father. Earlier I told you tomorrow was a big day, but you didn't respond. So, I'm just gonna tell you! Tomorrow is my birthday!" he smiled. He wish he could see Sammy. But she hid the chameleon from Father, since he didn't like any type of animal at all.</p><p>Crowley shook his head, "No. It can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."</p><p>Father began walking away from the mirror, ignoring Dean. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly, ready to talk. </p><p>"Father, I'm turning twenty-one." he said nonchalantly. For normal people, a twenty-first birthday was a very big deal. But for Father, it was just another day. "I wanted to ask... what I really want for this birthday. Well, what I want for every birthday..."</p><p>"Dean, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about that." Crowley replied. He was clearly distracted by something else. He was lighting up candles around the table.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Dean frowned.</p><p>It was extremely annoying that Father wasn't listening to him. Dean always listened to him, even if it was obnoxious and repetitive, he still listened. But he didn't care if Father didn't listen. He was going to ask. And if he said no, then Dean would find a way to go, one way or another. If he said yes, and that was a big if, then Dean could finally go outside and be free, for just one whole day.</p><p>"I want to see the floating lights!" he blurted out.</p><p>Crowley turned around, not distracted anymore. "What?"</p><p>"I was asking if you could take me to see the floating lights."</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes slightly, "Oh, you mean the stars."</p><p>"That's the thing, Father! I've charted the stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, only on my birthday! And I can't help but feel, that they're... that they're meant for me. I need to see them, and not just out the window. In person. I have to know what they are." Dean sighed, thinking about seeing them. It would be so peaceful. The world couldn't be so dark and cruel like Father had said if the floating lights were so bliss.</p><p>Father scowled, "You want to go outside? But look at you... you're still young. You know why we stay in this tower."</p><p>Dean could see Sammy from the curtain he hid them in, a sad frown on his face. Dean nodded at him in determination. He'll go! He'll go no matter what Father said.</p><p>"I know, but..."</p><p>He cut Dean off, "That's right. To keep you safe and sound. I knew that this day would come, you wanting to leave the nest. Soon, just not yet."</p><p>Soon was what Father told Dean almost every year. Soon was too long. Soon was not enough. It had to be today. Dean was sure of it, no matter what anybody said. He was almost twenty-one for god sakes. An adult. He could fend for himself.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Trust me, Dean!" his voice started to rise with anger. "I know best. Listen to me. It's a scary world out there."</p><p>Crowley began sweeping the floor, a chore that Dean did daily. However, he wasn't the best at it, so often times Father would have to finish the job. "Something will go wrong, I swear. There's ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague!"</p><p>Sweeping around, he began listing off different things in the world. It slightly scared Dean. Was that all true? Were the floating lights bad, too? No, they couldn't be. They were too peaceful to be. There was more to the world than just sitting in a tower every day, doing the same exact thing. Dean had made different things, things that were good. Like pie! Father had given him a recipe of pie, so it had to had to have been in the outside world, too. Sammy was from the outside world, and he was virtue.</p><p>"Also, large bugs, men with pointy teeth. They'll eat you up alive!"</p><p>It was almost as if Father had rehearsed those same lines. Had he really seen all of those stuff, or was he just making it up to scare him? Dean clenched his fist in a tight ball by his side.</p><p>"All I have is one request."</p><p>Dean perked up from his saddened state. "Yes?"</p><p>"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." his voice was demeaning. It wasn't a request, it was a command. Dean was a soldier in this isolated tower.</p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p>Dean turned around and started to go upstairs into his room, his footsteps heavy, but Crowley spoke up again.</p><p>"I'll see you in a bit, Dean."</p><p>The isolated man sighed, unclenching his fist. "I'll be here."</p><p>And so, Crowley left the tower again. Just like he did everyday. It was the same, every single day. Dean would wake up, Crowley would be gone, he would do the same thing over and over again. Crowley would come back and scold Dean, but at the same time was affectionate to him, almost as if it was a show. And then Dean would go into a slumber and it would start all over again.</p><p>Every day.</p><p>☁</p><p>"Oh, God! This is bad, this is very, very, very bad! No, no, no!" Castiel held his face, clawing at his eyes. "They just can't get my nose right!"</p><p>He ripped a wanted poster of his face from a tree, his nose, very clearly, disproportionate and nothing like his actual nose. On the poster, it said WANTED. DEAD OR ALIVE. CASTIEL NOVAK. THIEF. Castiel had always been a thief, and that bottom word was what was always on the flyers. His face was practically everywhere.</p><p>"Who cares, boy?" Bobby chuckled, his chest rising up and down in an amused manner. They all three were trying to catch their breath.</p><p>"Easy for you to say..." he crumpled up the poster and threw it on the ground. Castiel heard a neigh of a stallion. He turned around to see that the soldiers with their horses had caught up, and were chasing them.</p><p>They all started running again, jumping across logs, branches and other things, twisting around corners. The thieves reached a small cliff that would be too hard to climb alone. Castiel put his hand on the cliff, then turned around.</p><p>"All right, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." he said, out of breath.</p><p>"Give us the satchel first," Rufus demanded, grumbling.</p><p>"What? I just... I can't believe, that after all we've been together, you don't trust me!" he scoffed. Rufus and Bobby were not amused. "Ouch!" The thief tried to act offended. He didn't trust them at all, either. But he really needed them to get that Colt. Which he did. And now, he didn't need them.</p><p>He handed them the satchel nonchalantly, annoyed that they were using him. Well, he did the same thing. So he couldn't blame them.</p><p>They hoisted him up, him surprisingly being very light, over the small cliff. He stepped on their necks and faces with them grumbling and complaining He turned around, and got on top of his feet.</p><p>"Now help us up, pretty boy!" Rufus said, reaching up for a hand. A smirk slyly slide across Castiel's face. </p><p>"Sorry..." Castiel blinked. "My hands are full."</p><p>Showing off the satchel that Castiel had stolen from Rufus, he started running away. He could hear their screams of defeat. "What!? Novak!"</p><p>Castiel chuckled while running, he jumped over a log that was elderly grown inside the ground. Almost tripping over a rock, Castiel turned around to see that the soldiers and horses had caught up to him, and were about to capture the thief. If they did, then Castiel would most likely. be hung at the jail. And obviously, that wouldn't be good at all. Man, the thief was lonely. Being bisexual in a royal town wasn't necessarily the best thing in the world. Lots of rumors spread around that the thief had orgies with both men and women at the same time. Which, Castiel wouldn't mind if it was true, but it wasn't.</p><p>"Retrieve that satchel with any force!" the Captain of the Guard hollered, looking at his fellow soldiers, galloping away with there forces.</p><p>They shot five arrows with their crossbows at Castiel, but he had hurdled over a thick branch and the arrows hit it. Looking at the arrows, his breath hitched, then he ran again. He couldn't waste anymore time.</p><p>The thief jumped over a broken tree with roots that blocked the horses' paths. The Captain of the Guard and his black mare jumped over the roots, still attempting to chase Castiel. They would get him once and for all, retrieve the Colt again, and hang him. Then, he wouldn't be able to steal anymore of Lawrence's precious belongings. But that gun was their most precious thing. It was carved and sculpted by John and Mary's ancestors, and it was to be used for their prince. Yet, he was kidnapped, and they've saved the Colt ever since. It had been almost twenty-one years since they've seen their little boy.</p><p>"We got him now, Baby!" he leaned into his mare, holding his crossbow up.</p><p>Somehow, Castiel managed to get ahold of a vine, and swing across a large tree with branches sprouting upward. The thief kicked the Captain of the Guard off of the large horse, and Castiel started riding it. </p><p>Once Baby realized that her master was no longer riding her, she immediately stopped, causing the thief to jerk back and almost fall off. Baby turned around and her pupils dilated in anger, looking at Castiel. "Go!"</p><p>He whipped her with the rope attached onto her. Yet she didn't budge, at all. Then, she saw the satchel and attempted to bite at it, trying to retrieve it.</p><p>"Stop it!" he tugged it away at her. Yet the mare still tried to bite the satchel's handle. With the thief still on top of her, she twisted and turned and so did Castiel. They rallied for a few steps, and Baby finally got ahold of it, clenching onto the bag with her teeth.</p><p>Pulling at the satchel, Castiel tried getting it back. However, he pulled too hard and the satchel flung across, landing on a tiny branch that was hanging draped across a very large and very steep cliff. They both looked at each other, and Castiel immediately jumped off, sprinting towards it. The mare was faster than he was, so the thief pulled at her leg and she fell down. As Castiel was running towards the cliff, Baby chomped down on his pant leg.</p><p>The horse galloped across the thick branch, yet Castiel jumped on top of her neck, climbing across her. Unfortunately, Baby flung her neck back and forth and the thief fell. Now she could get the satchel and give it back to her master. She neighed in satisfaction. Her master would be very proud once he found out she had killed the thief and even got the Colt back.</p><p>Yet, looking down, she saw that Castiel had clung onto the branch, his legs and arms wrapped around it like a bear. She began stomping her hooves, attempting to smash onto his fingers and finally let him fall. But Castiel wouldn't let her kill him that easily. He latched onto the branch harder, and started climbing backwards, and he could hear her hooves trample inches away from his hands. Looking back, he saw the satchel was about to fall. He jumped, twisting around and clanging onto another, thinner branch. </p><p>The thief grabbed the satchel and interjected in excitement, laughing at the dumbfounded horse. The branch started breaking, and eventually collapsed, causing the thief and the horse to fall down the cliff. Realizing what had just happened, they both screamed. Castiel's voice much higher pitched than normal, and Baby's neigh being terrified. The thief grabbed onto the large branch with his life. Literally.</p><p>Hitting a jagged rock, it caused the branch to snap in half, and it made them fall off, in two separate directions. Baby fell onto grass, tumbling across the ground. Surprised she lived, she started sniffing the ground beneath her, her nose digging into the grass, trying to smell the footsteps of the thief. He most likely had the satchel, if he was even alive. The fall was abnormally tremendous, and it would've been difficult for him to survive. Still sniffing the ground and walking, she passed a big boulder and turned a sharp corner.</p><p>Relieved, Castiel popped out from behind the rock, and went into a small cave that had mossy vines covering the entrance. Putting the satchel across his chest and onto his left shoulder, he sighed. He was exhausted from all of the running and falling off cliffs. Catching his breath, he went behind another rock, latching the satchel onto he chest. He could see the shadow of Baby behind the flowered vines, looking around and trying to find him.</p><p>He looked forward, and saw that there was an escape through what he thought was a cave, but it turned out to be a tunnel. There, he saw a large, extended tower, with a smooth upward top, in front of a small waterfall. Birds and bugs called out their songs, and the water of the waterfall splashed cool, misty water that Castiel could even feel from a vast distance. The tower looked old, since the stone bottom had moss and plants growing rapidly across it like a weed. He turned, to make sure that nobody was following him.</p><p>Using arrows that he had retrieved from the soldiers, he used it as a climbing mechanism to latch onto the stone tower. With a thick arrow in each hand, he stabbed the stone. Half way up, his breath hitched, looking down, he saw how high up he actually was. Hopefully nobody lived there, because if they did then that would be immensely unfortunate for them. Most likely not, which was Castiel thought.</p><p>The thief finally reached inside, and he swiftly shut the wooden windows behind him, causing the whole tower to become darker than it was. Castiel hadn't paid attention to his surroundings, since he was over a hundred percent sure that nobody had lived in the obvious abandoned tower.</p><p>Catching his well-gone breath, he looked inside of his satchel to see that the Colt was in fact, still in there. Sighing in relief, he smiled a small grin with his lips.</p><p>CLANG!</p><p>Dean had hit the strange man who had just climbed into his tower, with his frying pan. He had no other choice, the man could've easily hurt him. Holding the handle, he used the pan to tap his head twice. He winced, unsure if he should touch him. Dean looked at Sammy, who had an equally as confused look on his face, but nonetheless, the chameleon shrugged.</p><p>He used his pan again, to move the man's head to get a better look at him. All he saw was his back before, and not his face. Just seeing his nose and the side of his lip, Dean stared at him intently. He was obviously scared. Dean wasn't sure if he had just killed the first person he met. Using the handle, he stretched the man's lip to see if he had any pointy teeth. He did not.</p><p>Then, Dean realized that this man wasn't bad. He flicked the ravenous hair that was on his eye away, and saw how ravishingly handsome he actually was. Dean had never met anybody other than his Father before. The bridge of his nose was sharp and smooth, and the slight fade on his face was scruffy. If only Dean could see his eyes. Nonetheless, Dean was mesmerized by him. He looked slightly older than Dean, but they were most likely the same age.</p><p>Suddenly, his blue eyes snapped open. Dean, using his mighty reflexes, hit the man again with his frying pan. Another clang and the man had passed out again. Dean, realizing that he couldn't just leave the man there, flipped him around. If Father had come back, then who knows what he'll do to Dean for involuntarily letting a stranger inside the tower. Dean didn't know how he got inside. The rope was on the floor and so he couldn't have climbed that.</p><p>Dragging him across the floor, he stuffed him into his large blue closet. Then, when Father gets back, he wouldn't see a man, laying limp on the floor. Realizing that he was insane, he looked at himself in the mirror, holding his frying pan.</p><p>"I have a dude in my closet. I have a dude in my closet! Son of a bitch, I have a dude in my closet!" he looked at himself triumphantly. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Father? Well, tell that to my pan here."</p><p>He hit himself in the face with the frying pan as he twisted it around. Rubbing his face, he looked down to see that there was something inside of the satchel that man had brought inside. He saw a shiny thing, almost falling out of it. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was a long, metal something or another, that Dean had never seen before. It had carvings on the long part, and it was like a tube, almost as if it shot out something. He twisted it, and saw another carving on it, a tiny star with a circle around it. Dean was certain he had seen a symbol like that before, he just didn't know where. He held it, obviously incorrectly, and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried a few different ways of holding it, yet none of them seemed right.</p><p>Finally, he pointed the Colt at himself in the mirror, with his index finger on the trigger and his other hand palming his four fingers. There, it looked perfect. But Dean still didn't know what it was for. </p><p>Before he could pull the trigger, he heard a yell.</p><p>"Dean! Let down the rope!"</p><p>Surprised, Dean stuffed the Colt in a satchel, and quickly ran up the stairs, putting it in a drawer underneath his bed. He looked at the closet, where he had placed a wooden chair in front of it, to make sure the man wouldn't fall out.</p><p>"Hold on, Father!" Dean called out. He ran back down the stairs and coiled the rope around the levee, he felt Crowley tug at the rope so Dean began to pull. He was shorter than him, yet heavier, which really worked in Dean's abdomen and biceps.</p><p>"I have a big surprise!" he called out into the window.</p><p>"Uh-" Dean said, his voice quieter. "I do too."</p><p>Dean licked his lips. He had to show Father the man in his closet. Then, he would know that Dean was strong, and was able to go and see the floating lights. Father reached the window and sat on it, smiling at Dean.</p><p>"I found my onions. I'm gonna make cheeseburgers for dinner. Your favorite!" Crowley stood on his feet, putting his hands in his pocket. "Surprise!"</p><p>Dean suppressed a smile. He did like cheeseburgers. But, something else was on his mind.</p><p>"Father, there's something I want to tell you."</p><p>Crowley reached the table that was pushed against the wall. He began taking the onions out of his basket, annoyance in his body language.</p><p>"Oh Dean, you know I hate leaving you after a fight." he sighed, his English accent thick and smooth. "Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."</p><p>"Okay... I've been thinking about what you said earlier." Dean began walking backwards toward the closet.</p><p>Guilt tanged inside of Dean. What if Father killed the man? Wait, Father couldn't be a killer, could he?</p><p>"I hope you're still not talking about the stars."</p><p>"Before you answer, yes, I'm leading up to that-"</p><p>"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, squirrel."</p><p>Dean hated that nickname. Yet Father still did it.</p><p>"No Father. I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."</p><p>The bickering went on. Dean kept looking back at the closet, ready to show him. </p><p>"I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." he replied, with no emotion in his voice.</p><p>"But... if you just-"</p><p>"Dean, we're done talking about this."</p><p>Dean wouldn't budge. He put his fingertips on the chair's back, ready to pull it.</p><p>"But, trust me!" Dean smiled. "I-"</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>"-know what I'm-"</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Listen to me-"</p><p>"You have no other life! You are not leaving this tower!" his father snapped. "Ever!"</p><p>His fingertips left the chair. </p><p>He would be isolated forever. Forever and ever until the day he died. He would use his blood forever to heal his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You Geek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Dean and Cas geek over the bunker.</p><p>words: 1,305</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding the bunker was probably the most wonderful thing to happen to Sam, Dean and Cas in their whole life. It was finally a home to them, filled with books and weapons and vehicles that were all to themselves. Sam was interested in the lore of the whole Men of Letter's bunker, Dean was very interested in the weapons, and Cas was interested in the books in their large library.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Dean gasped. He was being a little overdramatic, obviously.</p><p>"Language, Dean." Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes at his brother while looking around the whole bunker, his duffel bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"There's a goddamn katana, Sam. I can cuss if I want to." the eldest hunter deadpanned. "Watch this."</p><p>Sam, in horror, watched as Dean picked up the katana, and started screaming, "Fuck you!" every time he swung. Acting like a warrior, and giving his final blow, (gifted with a pathetic kick) he hit a glass cage that had another weapon inside, shattering the glass and knocking over the weapon, breaking that as well.</p><p>"Dean, you're so fucking dumb!"</p><p>"Who's cussing now, bitch?"</p><p>"Jerk."</p><p>"Guys, please do not conflict." Cas simply said, fear in his voice. Dean looked over to see his boyfriend of four years, about fifteen books stacked in his hands, attempting to carry them all swiftly. It was not swift, and he almost dropped them all.</p><p>Thankfully, Dean had managed, using his might reflexes, to put the katana back and run to his boyfriend before he could drop them. Holding half the books Dean quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips, Cas' ears turning pink. Sam looked over and immediately looked back, rolling his eyes because Dean was holding a stack of books on his side and kissing him passionately.</p><p>Also thankfully, Sam cherished their relationship. Yet sometimes it got out of hand. Once, Dean and Cas were flirting tremendously in front of Sam. To start with, it was little things, like 'You're so cute' and 'I love you'. Sam didn't mind. Yet he did start to mind when it got sexual. Sam was eating for god sakes, and they were talking about what they'd be doing if they were alone. However, Sam didn't really mind their happiness, even if it was that nasty shit. For his whole life, Dean was isolated and trapped, and he had internal homophobia rising in him because of their dad. Yet after meeting Cas and after their father's death, it was just poured out. Dean was finally free, and happy, in that matter. Sam loved seeing his older brother just be happy after so many years of just eternal torment and literal hell.</p><p>Even though there were still conflicts and problems in their life, it wasn't as much as it was before. Yes, there were enemies. Yes, there were death of close ones. Yet they were through it all. Dean had finally been able to be with somebody he truly loved without fear. It took a while for Dean to officially come out to Sam, however. But, Sam already knew after he met Cas. He just saw the intense stares in each others eyes, them acting like there was nobody else in the room and they were the only important thing in the whole entire world. It was just perfect. Their relationship, perfect. Dean had never believed anything celestial, until Cas came along. They practically jumped on top of each other the moment Cas told him he fell just for him. Physically and literally.</p><p>"Look over here, babe." Dean said, placing the books down on the map table. Cas did the same and followed Dean over to the shelves. "Look at this katana!"</p><p>"Alright, Dean. Enough with the katana," Sam sighed, Cas tilting his head. "Let's explore the rest of the bunker. Plus, don't get comfy, we don't even know if people live here."</p><p>"Well, it sure doesn't look like it, does it, Sammy?" Dean stuck out his lips, smiling.</p><p>Removing his grip from the katana, Dean obliged and followed his younger brother, Cas by his side. Going down a hallway, they saw that there was actual rooms. Like Dean had said, it didn't look as if anybody had lived there in a while. There were no cars parked on the outside like their Impala was, and they hadn't met anybody despite them being louder than a bull in a china shop.  Dean and Cas' hands interlaced, walking behind Sam.</p><p>Sam looked to his side, opening up each door to see that there was bedrooms. Dean smirked, looking over at Cas who was obviously oblivious to what Dean was thinking at the moment. They reached the end of the hallway, and not quite to their demise, another hallway that had two sides. Sam decided to go left, while Dean and Cas went right. Still holding each others hands, they explored the right part of the bunker.</p><p>"So, uh... didja see those rooms?" Dean looked over, itching his chin with his thumb. "The beds looked pretty big and comfy."</p><p>"Yes. Perfect to cuddle with."</p><p>Blushing, Dean's ears turned pink. He was, in fact, the biggest sucker for cuddling. Ever. Anytime they got intimate, Dean and Cas would snuggle afterwards, their legs and arms spooning each other, tangled in the blankets and pillows. </p><p>"Well, that too." he smiled.</p><p>Dean looked to his left and saw that there was a set of stairs leading down to somewhere. The hunter, curious, let go of Cas' hand to get a head start. Cas immediately followed him, both of their synced footsteps clanging against the metal stairs.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" the hunter screamed, his breath hitching and Cas jumping.</p><p>To Dean's absolute dream, there were about four, very old, very vintage vehicles, and to the opposite side of them, motorcycles. However, Dean was more interested in the cars, cars that were decades older than his Baby. </p><p>"Dean-"</p><p>"Babe. I don't care. Look at this shit! This is awesome." His smile was greater than a child discovering a free candy shop.</p><p>Hearing a third run of footsteps, Dean looked over to see that Sam had quickly run to see what happened. "Dean, I heard like a child scream. Who else is here?"</p><p>"A child? Bitch, that was me." Dean puffed, slightly offended.</p><p>"Oh." Sam's lip curled. "Woah!"</p><p>Sam looked around at the cars and motorcycles. He wasn't ever as interested in cars as his older brother was, but it was still pretty awesome to see actual old, vintage cars like that.</p><p>While Dean was geeking over the luxurious models (Cars, not women. Dean is strictly into dick now.) Sam had left the room as he knew the both of them would be there for a while. Poor Cas having to listen to all the facts that Dean probably had piled up in his head. And Sam called him the nerd. However, instead of listening to Dean rambling on about the age of the wheels, Cas was very interested in the futuristic blue lights that were underneath the motorcycles. Kneeling down, he touched them, the glass obviously hot from the energy.</p><p>"This is awesome!" Dean and Cas both said at the same time. They, again, looked at each other at the same time. Dean always said that but it was odd that Cas had.</p><p>"Hey!" Again, in sync. Their voices sounded almost exactly the same, yet still distinct from one another.</p><p>"You're a nerd." Dean smiled, biting his lip and standing up, no longer were the wheels important anymore.</p><p>"You are handsome." Cas replied simply, standing up. The lights weren't of importance at all.</p><p>Interlocking their hands together, they kissed in the middle of the garage. It was a soft and important kiss. They were the important things in each others life that would last forever.</p><p>And forever meant forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. This Is How</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Cas teaches Dean how he makes his pies.</p><p>words: 1,795</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean loved pies. He always had. Ever since he was a child, his mother made him pies of every flavor. He would happily sit there in his highchair at the table, munching away on gooey pie. Dean had always adored his mother, even decades after her death.</p><p>But, after she had died. Dean no longer had the homemade pies. He would only buy pies at the store, instead of making them himself. They didn't have the same taste as his mother's pie. Although she died thirty-five years ago, he still remembered the taste and texture. No pies ever tasted like hers. Even though he still loved pie, and would cherish them every second of the day, none of them were like Mary's.</p><p>Except for the angel's.</p><p>Cas' pies were the absolute most amazing thing that Dean had ever tasted. Dean couldn't say they were a little bit better than Mary's, he could say that they were ten times as better. It gave him a sense of the little bit of childhood he had again. Growing up after his mother's death was miserable. His father was always hunting and he had to take care of Sammy. Mary and her cooking always filled Dean up with a nostalgic satisfaction he wish he could've had everyday. But Castiel's pies gave him more than that. It gave him love, warmth, kisses, and happiness. Cas made him exuberant with every single slice of pie he ate.</p><p>However, Cas was not always there. He was very busy as an angel. Yet, whenever he had free time, he would always come to the bunker and make Dean pie.</p><p>And so, Dean had asked Cas, since he had they had the whole day to themselves, to show him how to make his signature pies. Cas experimented with a lot of flavors, but Dean had asked if they could make apple pie that night. The angel, of course, was overwhelmingly intoxicated with happiness. He had always wanted to bake with Dean.</p><p>Getting the ingredients for the apple pie out, Dean watched Cas' ass hanging in the air. He was bending over, trying to grab all of the bowls and utensils he would use.</p><p>"Dean, I am very happy that you asked me to show you how to make your favorite dessert." he smiled, turning around and putting all of the utensils on the island in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p>Dean had his hip hitting the island, and his angel leaned over the counter and kissed him, holding a metal bowl with his finger tips.</p><p>"Of course, baby." Dean smiled. "I need pie when you're not here, so..."</p><p>"So, what? Dean, you cannot finish your sentence with only 'so', it is not proper grammar." Cas scolded, smiling. </p><p>"So... I need to learn how to make it." he beamed.</p><p>"Yes." Cas nodded, going to the refrigerator. "We need sugar, brown sugar, flour, cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, and the crust out of the pantry."</p><p>The angel had said those ingredients like he had said them in his head a million times. He didn't stop to look at the recipe, he just knew it at the top of his head.</p><p>Grabbing the sugar and flour, Dean's eyes looked up, as he was trying to remember what Cas had said. He probably needed to write it down, but he didn't have time. He quickly glanced behind him to see that Cas was already putting the some ingredients in the bowl. He grabbed whatever he could out of the pantry and Cas looked up as he was chopping apples, to see that Dean had grabbed more than half of the wrong ingredients.</p><p>"Dean, I said sugar, brown sugar, flour, cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, and the crust." he shook his head. "Not basil, cornmeal, and baking soda."</p><p>"Oh." Dean stuck out his lips. Cas was so quick with his cooking that it blew Dean's mind.</p><p>Cas went over to the pantry, and steadily put the ingredients they didn't need, and instead grabbed the ones they did. Cas had the pantry all organized and knew exactly where everything went. He guessed that Cas was always in the kitchen whenever he was at the bunker, making different things for Dean and himself. </p><p>"May you peel these apples, Dean?" Cas simply said, peeling them himself, too. There were about seven apples and the angel already did two.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." he replied, grabbing a peeler and trying to do it himself.</p><p>Dean ended up cutting himself, as he was peeling towards him.</p><p>"Dean!" Cas said, scared. "Dean, are you okay?"</p><p>The mentioned had his thumb in his hand, sucking the blood to try and soothe the pain. "Yeah, man. I'm fine."</p><p>Cas dropped his half-peeled green apple and his knife to go over to Dean. Putting his arms around Dean from behind, he grabbed both of his hands with his, positioning them in how to peel them. Dean's ears turned a shade of pink, yet he still paid attention to Cas' muttering and instructions.</p><p>He removed his grip from Dean and went back over to his own apples to peel. Dean knew how to then, he just wasn't as fast. Cutting it away from himself, he looked over at Cas who was already done with the apples and started to measure out his sugars, flour, and spices.</p><p>In a very fast voice, like Cas had done this a million times, he told Dean, "Half a cup of sugar, half a cup of brown sugar, three tablespoons of flour, one teaspoon of cinnamon, a fourth teaspoon of ginger, a fourth teaspoon of nutmeg, all in this bowl."</p><p>"Uh." Dean licked his lips, looking at all of the bags and inside the bowl. He was still peeling his apples. "Can you write the recipe down?"</p><p>"I did." Cas smiled, taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. On the very front of it, it said 'FOR DEAN' in his familiar handwriting.</p><p>"Oh." Dean's lips curved. "Thanks, Cas."</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>They looked at each other with simple passion. Like nobody else in the world existed and they were the only two that were left. </p><p>Castiel's eyes snapped back down. "We need to thinly slice those apples."</p><p>"Okay." Dean nodded, resisting the urge to downright knock everything off the counter and let Cas bang him on the island.</p><p>Grabbing a knife, Dean got his own apples and sliced them like Cas had said to. </p><p>Once they were finished, they put all of the apples in a bowl and mixed it in with lemon juice. Dean wondered how many times Cas had gotten away with putting something nasty in Dean's pie, just for laughs, and he ate it. Then they poured the mixture of the sugar, flour and the spices. </p><p>"This is actually really easy, Cas."</p><p>"Yes, it is. I have done this specific recipe multiple times." Cas replied, no surprise in his voice. </p><p>"Yeah, I can see that." Dean chuckled, looking at how quickly Cas was working. </p><p>While the both of them looked at each other, their noses were touching. Tilting his head, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. Surprised, Cas hit his hand on Dean's thigh, that was covered in flour.</p><p>Dean looked awestruck as he jerked back and looked down, seeing the handprint of flour cuffed on his thigh. "What?" he laughed.</p><p>The hunter stuck his hand in the bag of flour, and softly slapped Cas' ass. Laughing, Dean turned around to get more flour, but Cas smacked his back, and flour puffed onto his leather jacket. </p><p>"Dean-" Cas smiled, showing his teeth.</p><p>Both of Dean's hands were caked in flour, so he went up to Cas, ready to cup his face and kiss him. "No, Dean!" the angel laughed, ironic fear in his voice.</p><p>Dean did, indeed, cup his boyfriend's face while his hands were doused in flour. It puffed in the air and Dean accidentally inhaled it. Coughing, he covered his mouth with his arm while laughing at the same time.</p><p>"You suck!" Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.</p><p>"Dean, I do not suck. You are the one who sucks my-"</p><p>Dean coughed again, waving both of his hands in the air. "No! Hush."</p><p>"We need to finish this pie, Dean."</p><p>"Okay, okay, fine." Dean's smile was contagious, which caused Cas to grin as well.</p><p>The angel showed Dean how to put the crust in the pan. It was very simple and Dean was a quick learner. Cas was so glad that Dean wanted to learn how, because often times Cas was alone in the kitchen, singing simple tunes to himself while baking. But Cas didn't mind seeing the surprised gasp that Dean sustained whenever he showed him his baked pies.</p><p>They put the pie filling inside of the pan with the crust, then they dotted the top with butter. Once they did that, they put the remaining, rolled-out crust on top of it. Cas got a singular egg from the styrofoam carton and placed it on the counter, then he showed Dean how to cut slits inside of the crust. The angel explained that it would cook it faster and more evenly, his voice like melted butter.</p><p>He got the egg and cracked it, using the shells to separate the yellow yolk from the whites. Beating the whites with a whisk, it turned foamy. Using a brush, he demonstrated how to use it to paint it over the top crust.</p><p>"It will make it nice and crispy." The angel smiled. </p><p>Then they got a few pinches of sugar and sprinkled it on there loosely, not caring where it went.</p><p>They popped the pie in the oven and dusted off their hands in satisfaction. Shutting the oven door, they looked at each other and smiled ear to ear bashfully. "I love you, Cas."</p><p>"I love you too, Dean."</p><p>Those simple sentences were better than anything Dean could ever taste and smell. It was something he could feel without hesitation. Cas showed a simple part of his love for Dean by baking for him, but just the short things they did and said for each other was better than anything Dean could ever experience.</p><p>Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Dean and Cas need each other more than anything. Based on 8x17 (Goodbye Stranger)</p><p>words: 1,254</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean went into the warehouse to find Cas. He had been gone for days. Dean needed him there to help Sam with the trials. He had his gun drawn ahead of him, the lights darkened and dim, with no sign of anybody there but him. It was night, and the angel had just disappeared out of nowhere. So Dean needed to find him.</p><p>He turned a corner, and his head jerked around with every little noise that he heard. There was nobody there, just as Dean had expected.</p><p>Almost giving himself whiplash, he cocked his gun and turned around, and his pistol was knocked to the floor, only to be met with the fist of somebody familiar. Knocking to the ground, he scrambled around the floor, trying to get up. His breath shaky, he saw who had just hit him.</p><p>"No, Cas, no!" he reached his hand up. The angel's face was stern and emotionless, as if he was a mind controlled puppet.</p><p>The angel grabbed his wrist and snapped it immediately. He groaned in absolute pain. "No, Cas, don't." His voice was weak, like the last electricity of a lightbulb.</p><p>Castiel didn't heed to his words. He didn't obey Dean. Bringing his angel blade up to the sky, Dean choked out his last word.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>He stabbed him in the torso, his blade burying in his chest, through the fabric of his shirt. The hunter choked on his blood that was running up his throat. Then his body went limp. Castiel swiftly took his angel blade out of his chest, caked in blood. His face didn't even flinch, he wasn't hesitant about killing the love of his life. Dean laid back, and blood oozed out of his mouth, and his heart stopped.</p><p>The lights turned on and the warehouse was enlightened. Buzzing was heard from above the angel and he could hear a second pair of footsteps walk up from behind him.</p><p>"No hesitation." she nodded, going up beside him, looking at the infamous, dead hunter. "Quick. Brutal."</p><p>Castiel stared into his closed eyes as he saw his life was so quickly taken away from him. "Everything's back in order."</p><p>She looked over and smiled at Castiel who didn't smile back. His expression had never changed. "Finally. You're ready."</p><p>Hundreds of bodies of the same exact hunter laid limp around the angels. Each time was a different way of killing him, but all by Castiel. He was practicing to kill the real thing.</p><p>☁ </p><p>It was time for the real thing. It was time for Castiel to finish manipulating the Winchester brothers and finish the eldest. He didn't need him anymore. He already found out where the angel tablet was thanks to the brothers and Meg the despicable demon. He hated her.</p><p>He hated the Winchester brothers for not noticing something was wrong. For not trying to help him. But he didn't need help, they were useless.</p><p>Going into the room where Meg showed them, he saw Dean trying to get the angel tablet. He could not, for the death of him, let Dean get the tablet. It was for Naomi. She needed it. If the demons got it, heaven would be destroyed beyond words, beyond comparison to hell.</p><p>"I found it, Cas." Dean said, clutching the stone that had the tablet sunken inside of it.</p><p>"Great." Cas said, trying to be as normal as possible. He was manipulating them, and it hurt. He didn't know what would happen to the rest of the world after Dean is killed. "Here, let me have it so I can bring it to heaven."</p><p>"No, I need to translate it first, don't you know that?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows. It was so hard not to kiss him at that time.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Cas, holding his angel blade, punched Dean square in the jaw, causing the hunter to drop the stone and for it to break, revealing the actual tablet. Lightning flashed in the night sky and thunder slowly followed it lazily.</p><p>"Cas..." the Hunter said, his voice weak yet surprised.</p><p>The angel hit him over and over and over again. Just like he had practiced. It wasn't as hard, yet he didn't beg for his life like the replicas did. Naomi was supposed to replicate exactly what Dean would do.</p><p>Yet Dean was hard to read.</p><p>Knocking him to the ground, he clenched his angel blade.</p><p>"Cas..." he choked out, his breath toggling. "Cas... listen..."</p><p>The angel tried to focus on what would happen if he killed him. Naomi would be proud. Heaven would forgive him for rebelling. He would be a hero. He would be a hero! For once in his life, his brothers and sisters would love him for what he actually was.</p><p>"We're family."</p><p>No. He couldn't be. He was a human, Cas was an angel. Castiel's real family was in heaven, waiting for him. The angel tried arguing against Naomi. Angels were supposed to be good, not killers of people and men.</p><p>"We need you."</p><p>No, they didn't. They didn't need him. Sam didn't need him. Kevin didn't need him. Charlie didn't need him. Crowley didn't need him. Nobody did. Nobody loved the fallen, pathetic angel.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Except for Dean.</p><p>Castiel's emotion suddenly changed. He could hear the pain in Dean's chest, his voice cracking and his breath like fire. Cas dropped his angel blade and he could hear Naomi's screams, telling him that he was doing it wrong. He was supposed to kill Dean just like he did those thousands of times. It was supposed to be effortless, painless. Yet there was pain in the both of them. Dean's face ached with bruises and cuts, blood trickling and drying down his face. Castiel's heart and mind yearned for the hunter. He couldn't just give him up that easily, by a manipulative angel.</p><p>Kneeling down and loosening his furrowed eyebrows, Cas wearily reached for Dean's face. He could then see the blood. He could then see how he hurt the love of his life. The love of his life who just professed his love for him.</p><p>Light glowed around them as Cas used his power to heal Dean's face. Once Dean realized<br/>that he was healed, he looked around, confused.</p><p>Castiel grabbed the angel blade as Dean stood up. Naomi was ready to take it from him, yet Dean broke the bond. He broke whatever he had between him and Naomi. He was no longer controlled, he had free will.</p><p>The angel explained to the hunter what had happened to him. What Naomi had done to the angel. Dean's face kept the confused look, the look that said, "This son of a bitch hurt my angel?" And Naomi did. She hurt Castiel in ways he couldn't describe. He didn't realize until her spell on him was broken.</p><p>"What broke the spell?"</p><p>"Love." Cas simply said, looking at Dean's eyes. But instead of Dean looking at Castiel's eyes back like a normal person, he stared at his lips.</p><p>Then he leaned in and kissed the angel. Cas dropped the angel tablet and it split in half, causing sparks to fly and lightning to flash. Thunder rolled in anger at what Cas had done. But Dean didn't care. It could be fixed.</p><p>Cas was a hero in his real families' eyes. Cas was a hero in Dean's eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Impala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Dean and Cas wash the Impala.</p><p>words: 1,054</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God!" Dean screamed, scrambling over to the love of his life. "Son of a bitch! Who did this?"</p><p>"Perhaps birds did, Dean." Cas replied, looking at Baby, his voice monotonous.</p><p>Dean was cooing sweet words to the Impala, telling her that it'll be alright, and they'll clean in her in no time. There were white splatters and mud all over the top of the roof and even on the windshield. It was most likely bird shit, and Dean was furious. He had repaired his Impala after the car accident with dad from basically scrap. It was completely destroyed, but Dean was determined. He repaired it in weeks and it was brand new again.</p><p>"Can you help me clean her?" the hunter asked, guilt in his voice.</p><p>"You mean your vehicle." the angel looked stern.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "Yeah, my vehicle."</p><p>"Yes, Dean." Cas nodded, removing his back from the wall.</p><p>Castiel's stare was intoxicating. His eyes made Dean's heart flutter out of his chest and fall into his stomach, causing butterflies to fly around in his gut. They had been dating for quite some time, and with each day, Dean found himself falling in love somehow even deeper. Every day was a bigger hole that Dean fell into over and over again, and that pit being his angel.</p><p>The hunter had told the angel how he felt in cliché rain. Sam, Dean and Cas were all sitting in a restaurant together, and Dean somehow convinced himself that the angel wasn't capable of loving Dean the way he loved him. Dean and Cas had argued over something Dean didn't even remember, and Cas just left the restaurant without a word. It began pouring down rain and Dean chased him out and grabbed fistfuls of his trench coat and placed his lips on his incandescently, rain cascading down on top of their heads. </p><p>Grabbing a bucket, Dean went into the kitchen to fill it up with water. Cas, on the other hand, stared at the Impala with daggers as eyes. </p><p>"Why does Dean love you so much?" he tilted his head serenely. The angel watched Dean all the time just gloat over her. He knew she was very special. However, it was also a vehicle. </p><p>The angel heard footsteps and he turned around to find that Dean had taken off his three layers and was only left with his tight, black t-shirt... and jean shorts. Jean shorts that were so tight, his ass was basically hanging out. Cas looked at his crotch and Dean just stood there, proud.</p><p>"Where did you get those?" he asked, his voice like a cat's fur, soft and harmless. </p><p>"Oh, baby, I got so many things you don't know about." Dean smiled, and continued walking to the Impala that was caked in bird shit. Cas stared at his ass simply.</p><p>Dean dumped the water bucket on top of her, the water trickling down the windshield and windows. He had put soap in the bucket as well, and Dean got a large, soggy sponge and began wiping the Impala down. Cas, his ears and his cheeks tinted a light pink, grabbed a sponge as well. The angel, not really understanding what the strange-to-the-touch apparatus did, slapped the sponge on the window over and over, excepting the sponge to clean off the stain.</p><p>The hunter, who looked up from the strange sound, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Cas had knelt down on his knees, and hit it against the window harder. It still didn't work, and Cas grunted. </p><p>"Woah. That's not how you use a sponge." he cocked his eyebrows, and placed his own on the roof of Baby.</p><p>"A sponge?" </p><p>"Yeah, that thing is called a sponge," he replied and jerked his head forward, referring to the mushy object in his hand. "You scrub it back and forth, like when you take a shower."</p><p>"Oh." the angel said simply, and began doing exactly that. In a back and forth motion, Cas continually scrubbed. And didn't stop.</p><p>"Well, now you have to find another area. Just try to get the whole thing, alright?" He shook his head, trying not to laugh. Cas looked so determined in helping Dean clean his Impala, that he didn't even ask how to do it, he just put it in drive and went.</p><p>Castiel listened to what Dean told him, he wiped the left side of her while Dean got the other side. The angel looked up and saw that Dean was on his knees, getting the rims of the tire clean as well. Since Dean knew what he was doing, as he did it almost weekly, Cas started wiping the wheels as well. Getting and scrubbing the inside of the tires, Cas noticed that he had a pleasant time cleaning the Impala with Dean. It was something he had never done before, and the angel always enjoyed doing and trying new things with Dean.</p><p>Dean had finished before Cas, so he began doing the windshield, the part that had the most gunk on it. He was done fairly quickly and Cas was done with his first side and his second tire. The hunter dipped his sponge in the soapy water and wiped the back windshield as well. </p><p>Once they were both finished scrubbing, Dean grabbed the hose and twisted the top of it to the most powerful level. He told Cas to step back, as the water would blast everywhere so it could drip the soap off of Baby. Cas, being the angel he was, did not listen, and Dean hit him straight in the chest. Coughing, Cas knocked backwards and almost fell, his white dress shirt dripping with water.</p><p>"Woah!" Dean snapped, putting the hose down. "You okay, babe?"</p><p>Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. And he was.</p><p>Cas' lips turned into a smirk, and he hugged Dean, getting the water that was dripping on the angel, onto the hunter. "Damnit! I should've known."</p><p>And so, they had a water fight. Dean used the hose as his weapon and Cas used the bucket, filling it up with Dean's water and splashing it onto him. It was the perfect summer's day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is sick. (AU)</p><p>words: 1,214</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying sick in bed wasn't necessarily the best way to spend somebody's three year anniversary, was it? Yeah, it was not. But that's how Dean and Castiel's anniversary went down.</p><p>The morning started with Dean jogging to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. He had woken up Cas with the noises he made. Dean rarely got sick, which is why Cas was so surprised to wake up to see his husband kneeling over the toilet. The day was June 18th, their three year anniversary. They had a lot planned that day, yet judging by the fact Dean was projectile vomiting in their bathroom, it didn't look like they would be doing anything.</p><p>"Dean?" Cas called out, throwing their duvet off of his legs, standing up. His bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor as he heard multiple fits of coughing and gagging in the small room. Cas was wearing simply a gray Led Zeppelin t-shirt in his underwear. </p><p>The temperature change from the room into the bathroom was astronomical. It was cool and cozy in their room while in the restroom, it was burning hot. Cas could see Dean on his knees, ducking his head into the toilet while his right arm was around the bowl. The man licked his lips, and knelt down next to his husband, rubbing circles on his clothed back. Castiel could feel the slight jump of Dean as he placed his hand on him, although his touch was faint and subdued.</p><p>"I'm sorry for waking you up..." Dean replied weakly, his voice slightly echoing in the room. </p><p>"Don't be sorry." he said, continuing to rub circles. "How are you feeling now?"</p><p>Dean sat on his behind instead of his knees and leaned back against his husband. Cas, pouting his lips as he saw the multiple stains on Dean's shirt, stains that he would have to scrub vigorously before washing, and the fact that Dean was in pain at the moment.</p><p>"Like shit." he groaned.</p><p>"Language, baby." Cas hushed, his voice quiet.</p><p>"Nobody's here but us." Dean shook his head on Cas' lap, he was running fingers through Dean's hair, whispering little things to him.</p><p>Cas' lips thinned. "I know. But we've talked about it before. What if you teach our future children to cuss?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Jack would be quite the charmer with his language, though. Thanks to me."</p><p>"How do you know his name'll be Jack?" Cas tilted his head, looking down at Dean, who looked back up with only his eyes.</p><p>"I just know." Dean smiled. Although he felt awful, just the thought of having a family with Cas was extraordinary. "He'll have blue eyes, lighter than yours. Brown hair. Your lips. He'll look mostly like you, in all honesty."</p><p>"I thought we're going to adopt. We can't afford a surrogate." Cas softy laughed.</p><p>Dean nodded, his head still on Cas. "Yeah I know. I just have a hunch."</p><p>The couple had been dreaming about adoption for three years. It was something they always had wanted. Yet, being a mechanic and being a counselor weren't the best paying jobs. They had almost their whole family supporting them. However, the rest of the world wasn't kind to them. They would get snarls in the streets whenever they held hands from people. They would hear conversations from mothers to their children saying that they were sick and ill. Both of them tried to ignore it, yet it was almost impossible. It was near impossible to just pretend that most of the world hated for who they loved.</p><p>Adoption would change their lives. It was just so goddamn expensive. "I want a family with you so bad." he muttered, his lips barely moving and his eyes saddened.</p><p>"I know, I know." he cooed. "Why don't we get back into bed? I can make you some honey tea if you want."</p><p>"Alright, fine. But don't go all mommy on me, alright?" Dean said, attempting to stand up.</p><p>Honey tea was a remedy Cas always made for himself whenever he was feeling foggy. He loved honey and would use it on almost anything, then give the excuse that it helped with sinuses. But in reality, he just really enjoyed it on almost anything. Toast, waffles, tea, coffee, peanut butter, you name it, Cas probably put honey on it.</p><p>Boiling the pot to start making the tea, Cas stood in the kitchen, his hands behind his back, clenching the island in the middle of the apartment's kitchen. They had been living in that same complex for the beginning of their relationship, nearly five years ago. Flabbergasted, Cas realized how long he had been in love with Dean. He smiled, thinking about their June wedding. Everybody they knew and everybody that supported them came. It was the biggest wedding both of them had ever been to, and a lot of people had told them that afterwards, too. But Dean was ghastly ill, and it very much so upset Cas. Not the fact that they wouldn't spend their anniversary out, but the fact that Dean was upset at himself. He could just tell.</p><p>The whirr of the teapot came about, telling Cas that the water was ready. Pouring the water into a mug, he opened his case of chamomile tea. He had a whole cabinet, filled with different cases of different types of tea, all in separate circular, metal cases. He grabbed a teabag and popped it into the hot water. Also grabbing the honey out of the same cabinet, he drizzled some in there, using the teabag to mix it up, along with the leaves that were melting in there.</p><p>The man held the mug very gently by the handle, and began walking back to their bedroom. From the doorway, he could see Dean, his body shaking from his coughing. Pouting, Cas quickly flipped the switch with his free hand, accidentally startling his husband. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Cas' face was painted with guilt. </p><p>"Why are you sorry, babe?" Dean asked, turned over in the bed and trying to sit up with a grunt.</p><p>Castiel placed the tea on Dean's bedside stand, then sat down. They both had their own side of the bed, but inevitably always ending up spooning each other, even in the hot, dry summer. It was like instinct, they just had to cuddle up next to each other.</p><p>"I didn't mean to wake you." the man replied, softly sitting at Dean's feet, his voice still tanged with affection. Dean grabbed his tea and began drinking it. Dean, admittedly, didn't like tea very much. But his husband did, and collected a lot of different types of tea, always loving each flavor. So, Dean would always have to try it by Cas' request.</p><p>Cas left the room to grab something. Coming back, Dean had already halfway drank his tea. Dean noticed that Cas was holding a forehead thermometer, ready to take his husband's temperature. His temperature was of 102.3º. Cas, very worried about Dean, began freaking out, muttering slight things to himself.</p><p>"How are you so relaxed about this?" Cas itched his right temple, scratching at his hair.</p><p>"'Cause you're the best doctor I know, angel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Spoiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas spoil one another during Christmas. Also, I couldn't decide each and every gift everyone got each other, so just pretend they were good.</p><p>words: 1,180</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas time at the Men of Letter's bunker. The whole Winchester family was cooped up at the long, wooden table, ready to hand each other gifts. Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie, Bobby and Kevin were all sitting around the table, smiling large grins from ear to ear.</p><p>"Okay, who wants to go first?" Charlie asked, clapping her hands in excitement. </p><p>"I can!" Sam replied almost immediately. </p><p>Dean and Cas exchanged glances. Both of them were so excited to give each other the gifts that they got, and were gonna decide to give the gifts last. There were flurries outside in the night, little flakes of snow cascading down, just enough to put a thin, small blanket over the grass. The perfect Christmas weather for northern Kansas. </p><p>Normally, all the hunters weren't so big on Christmas. However, this was a special occasion. They had no hunts at the moment, which was already a present for all six of them. It was perfect bliss. But the hunter and angel couple were probably the most excited. This was the first Christmas that Dean could officially give Cas, since the angel had never experienced a holiday like the one they were about to witness. Dean was absolutely going to spoil Cas in front of his family.</p><p>Since Sam had answered first, he grabbed five boxes from underneath the table. First to his brother, then he went around the table and handed them each their gift. Dean got nostalgia from the late eighties when he would spend Christmas in a hotel with his younger brother, giving each other gifts wrapped up in cheap newspaper instead of wrapping paper. But this year was different, this year they could actually pay for wrapping supplies and make it seem like they were a normal family. However, they were far from normal. </p><p>They all ripped into their different sized gifts. Dean's was the heaviest, while Kevin's was the smallest, yet it had a fundamental value. </p><p>Castiel watched as Dean pulled out his own gift. It was in a white cardboard box, which the angel observed in curiosity, tilting his head. Dean opened it up and inside was a bourbon keg, which had his first and last name across the top, with the year 2020 beneath it. "Dude!" he smiled, turning it and seeing how it looked like a real, miniature wooden keg.</p><p>"Now you can make your own bourbon, Dean." Sam nodded, proud that he got his older brother a satisfactory gift.</p><p>Charlie opened her gift, which was a necklace that was an exact replica of Arwen Evenstar's necklace from the Lord of the Rings. She squealed in excitement and immediately wrapped her arms around Sam, thanking him over and over. Cas, Kevin, and Bobby opened their gifts as well, smiling at what they got. </p><p>However, the blue-eyed angel was still confused on the tradition of Christmas. He had never been apart of a tradition or holiday before, so it was all still very new to him. Dean looked over at Cas, who had his hands simply in his lap. The hunter leaned over and kissed the angel, reassuring that he would never be left out, even if it was in something he didn't completely understand yet. Cas' ears tinted pink. </p><p>Next, Charlie gave everyone their gifts. She got everybody a personalized coffee mug, with their whole bodies as 8-bit characters. They looked in the inside and there was an anti-possession symbol on the bottom of the cup. Chuckling, Dean thanked her sincerely.</p><p>Once the rest had given out their presents, wrapping paper chucked across the wooden floor. It was time for Cas to give Dean his own gifts.</p><p>"I do not really understand the tradition of this holiday. But I tried my best, Dean." Cas bit his lip in nervousness, handing Dean an envelope and a present, wrapped up, he would admit, very nicely.</p><p>Opening the envelope first, Dean smiled acutely, it was wrapped up in a red envelope with Dean's name on it. Inside the envelope, was a little business card that was printed black. Looking at the card, Dean realized and his jaw dropped.</p><p>"Free pie for an entire year at Biggerson's!" Dean exclaimed, his surprisement turning into a smile where his teeth touched his lips. </p><p>Cas blushed. "Yes. It took me a lot of tries to win it. I wrote my name many times, including other fake names, like you did. A fake name won and I was very delighted."</p><p>"Cas..." the hunter looked over. Everybody else's heart melted for the love for each other. "Thank you, angel."</p><p>They kissed, and it sent a warmth down the both of them that a toasty fire could never give anybody. </p><p>Ripping open the nicely wrapped present, Dean revealed a white box that he had to shake open. Doing so, he saw a very, very expensive suit folded up neatly inside the box. </p><p>Cas spoke up, perking in his seat. "I know how much you hate your other suits. So I made you a custom made one." he smiled.</p><p>Everyone else aww'd in excitement, and a flash of white came across the both of them. Charlie took a flash photo of the both of them, capturing the moment where they were both smiling deeply. "I love you." they both said at the same time in unison. </p><p>Dean gave his angel his gifts. They were smaller, yet they had the biggest value ever. </p><p>Slowly taking off the packaging on the first one, it revealed to be a necklace, with a blue gem in the middle that matched Cas' eyes. Hanging from the charm, were two steel wings, and Cas realized they were an exact replica of his own wings which he currently didn't have. A flutter in Cas' heart made him look over, and he was absolutely ecstatic.</p><p>"My wings." he muttered, a feeling of deep love and saudade. He missed his wings with absolute wrathfulness.</p><p>Dean smiled, noticing the happy tears forming in his angel's eyes. Cas had never experienced such love from other people in the way he was right now. He had raised Dean from perdition, and was almost immediately accepted into the Winchester family. Nobody in heaven had given him the humanity that the brothers and their family did. Ever.</p><p>Cas opened the other box, and inside a velvety case, was a ring. It was a simple, metal ring. But it had the biggest meaning. A meaning that surprised everybody else tremendously, including the angel.</p><p>"This ring promises you, that I'll never leave you. I promise you, angel, that I will marry you someday. Can you promise me that, too?"</p><p>Flabbergasted and in tears, Castiel replied. "Yes, Dean."</p><p>And that was that. Heaven and its angels, Castiel's fake brothers and sisters, didn't matter. The only family that he needed, was sitting around him, smiling sincerely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Shopping Spree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas shop together and Cas tries to figure out who stole his computer bag. (AU)</p><p>words: 1,825</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the local Target, the rich-but-not-so-rich store where teenagers and middle aged women looking for wine come alike, Dean and Cas were standing in the middle of the aisle. Dean was softly gripping the cart's bright red handle, while he was standing by his husband of two years, Castiel. They were in the book aisle, since the man loved to read. Dean, bashfully, liked to read as well, but he wasn't very open about it.</p><p>"Can I get this one?" Cas asked, tilting his head while clutching a white, hardback book. Dean gripped the book from his hands and read the title. It was a poem book called Devotions by Mary Oliver. The man looked ecstatic because he was so excited about reading it.</p><p>"Of course, Cas. We can get whatever we want here." Dean nodded, putting it in the basket gently. Cas smiled a big grin and leaned over to kiss his husband, Dean, of course, accepted it and gave him a peck on the lips.</p><p>Target was a store of all ages. There were cribs and onesies for toddlers, toys for kids, books and games for teenagers, and home decor and food for adults and elderly alike. There was a Starbucks in the corner of the store and even a pharmacy in the back. The red-and-white logo store had everything, which was the quintessential place that Dean and Cas needed.</p><p>Recently, Dean had gotten a bonus check from his mechanic shop, working as the only assistant manager. Also, Castiel got a raise in his school counseling job. Both of them were immensely exuberant and decided to shop at the store for things that they had needed for a while. They began shopping some more, grabbing different things that they would probably regret buying later. Thank God for receipts.</p><p>"I also need a new computer bag." Castiel sighed. "Remember? Some kid at the school stole mine."</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Dean nodded, remembering what had happened. He clenched his teeth. It was a fairly expensive computer bag as well. They never found out who it was. "I remember being so mad about that, angel."</p><p>The man blushed at the name. A lot of people found out that Cas was gay and married to a man. Instead of disowning him and making fun of him, on their first year anniversary, a bunch of the kids at his school gave him cupcakes and a card. The card said congratulations for him and Dean and Cas almost burst into tears. He had been so scared of what the kids would do to possibly try to get him out of the school. The rest of the staff and teachers had found out, and were also nothing but supportive. They have loved Cas and him working there and the man was absolutely grateful for the school he got accepted into.</p><p>"I honestly think it's that kid in eleventh grade who always makes fun of gay people." Cas looked down, trying to remember what his name was. "Oh! God, it has to be that Brandon kid."</p><p>Thankfully, when the computer bag was stolen, his MacBook was not inside of it. If it was, then who knows what would've happened after that. His computer, with most of his work inside of it, would be lost forever. It was a computer bag that his brother had gotten him a few years prior as a Christmas gift. The man had always taken care of it, until he came back from his session and it was gone.</p><p>"He makes fun of gay people?" Dean looked over, reaching for an Unturnables DVD. Cas looked at what he was holding in his hand, and softly laughed.</p><p>"Yeah. The kids in my sessions tell me about him all the time." he thinned his lips, slightly nodding.</p><p>"Give me his address so I can beat his whiny ass." Dean flicked his neck up in a demeaning way. Instead of Cas being intimidated by him, he laughed harder. "What? I'm serious."</p><p>"It'll be fine. I have no proof it's him, anyways." he replied. Dean tossed the DVD into the basket, it clanking along with other, many items.</p><p>After they shopped at the movie and book section, they ended up at the decor section. They needed a new rug for their living room, as they were once babysitting Jack, who was Sam and Eileen's newborn, and he had spit up all over it, ruining the color even when Cas scrubbed vigorously. They weren't upset, as they probably needed a new one anyway. Once they picked out the rug they wanted, a circular, fluffy white one, they decided that that was enough shopping.</p><p>The total came over a little over a hundred dollars. As Castiel's computer bag was the most expensive. He really needed a new one, as he didn't trust himself putting his computer where it couldn't be hidden. He brought it home with him, but now it was difficult to. He had to carry it in his other bag, which he kept all his notebooks and supplies in there. Bashfully and apologetically, Cas reached out his debit card and handed it to the cashier.</p><p>They carried their bags out, Cas very excited to check out the new things he got. Getting inside the car, the 1967 Chevy Impala that Dean nicknamed Baby, Cas immediately grabbed his new poem book and began reading as his husband started the ignition.</p><p>"I'm sorry that the bag was so expensive, Dean." Cas frowned, turning a page already.</p><p>"Why are you sorry? Your other one was stolen, you can't help it." Dean looked over, seeing that his husband was somber and upset. "Plus, the one you just got is pretty cool."</p><p>"Yes I know." he replied. "But Gabriel got my other one. Now he lives all the way in New York with Eleanor."</p><p>Dean bobbed his head up and down slightly, thinking about his words. They lived in northern Kansas which was fairly far away from Brooklyn. Cas loved Gabriel a lot, since Gabe was his older brother, but he had the feeling his brother didn't feel the same way. He chose his girlfriend over his younger brother so quickly, and moved away from him like he was nothing. Cas met Eleanor once and then they both left.</p><p>Driving home, Dean put on AC/DC for him to rock out to. Smiling, Cas tried to focus on his book. Yet all he could focus on was the beat and where his computer bag was.</p><p>☁</p><p>On Monday, Cas came in his smaller office, greeting the staff members and teachers who walked by. Putting his new computer bag down, and taking off his trench coat, he noticed something inside his trash can.</p><p>His old computer bag.</p><p>His breath hitching, he looked around to see if anybody was laughing at him. There was nobody. Grabbing his computer bag. He saw it had writing all over it; it was permanently ruined. It had awful, vulgar words on it that made Cas question who had no heart to do so. Slurs written in black sharpie were painted across it, the writing looking smeared, and he looked inside to see that there was a note. Debating whether or not he should open it or not, he called the one person who would have the best advice. His husband, Dean.</p><p>The phone rang with intermission. As soon as Dean answered Cas' voice was panicky.</p><p>"Hello, Dean."</p><p>"Hey, Cas. Are you okay? Is everything okay?"</p><p>Licking his lips and taking the note out, Cas shook his head. "No. Everything is not okay. I found my old computer bag."</p><p>"That's great! Where was it?"</p><p>"In the trash." Cas sighed, fingering the note. He could see through the paper that it had writing in Sharpie, the same color that was written on the bag. "It has writing all over it. Bad writing, Dean. I don't know where they even learned these words. It's really, truly terrible."</p><p>Cas could hear noises on the other side of the line. Dean was clearly busy and he felt terrible that he bothered him while he was working.</p><p>"I'm coming over there right now."</p><p>"No!" Cas exclaimed. That was the last thing he wanted. "I can handle this myself, Dean. I promise."</p><p>Cas looked down at the note again. He'll find who the person that did this.</p><p>"But-" he licked his lips again, trying to find comfort. It was so silly, the situation, but Cas couldn't help but to be bothered. There were gay people at the school, and who knows what that person has done to them. "There's a note. It has writing in it too. I don't know if I should read it. But if I do. It'll pinpoint the person who wrote it. I'll talk to that kid and ask him to write something, then I'll know it's him."</p><p>"Tell the staff, angel."</p><p>"I can't expel a kid for bullying. Bullying happens all the time." Cas shook his head in disbelief. He didn't ever want to expel a kid from his school. His parents would have his throat.</p><p>"Yeah, Cas. But this is serious. He's probably saying all those words to other people, which are really bad."</p><p>"Okay. I'll read it." Cas said, smiling at the thought of his husband. He then got excited to see his husband later that day. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for bothering you."</p><p>"You didn't bother me, honey." Cas could hear smile as well. "I love you more. See you later."</p><p>Cas pushed the end call button and put his phone down. He looked at the note.</p><p>Unfolding it, he saw what was inside.</p><p>The note was very apologetic. It was a girl that Cas was always glad to see, who found the bag in the hallway. It said that she tried to scrub it clean, which would explain the smearing, but it was no use. The bag was inside the trash can because she didn't want anybody else to see it.</p><p>Thinning his lips, Cas put the note down.</p><p>"Can you get Julia Henderson to my office, please?" he asked once he got up, to the vice principal sitting at her desk.</p><p>And so, Cas talked to the girl about the importance of love, and how that showed that a simple, amazing gesture, even if he was her school counselor.</p><p>Giving her the poem book that he had just bought two days ago, he smiled. "Read this and pass it on the next time somebody is kind to you."</p><p>The shopping spree was worth more than anything. Even if it was a simple, poetic book, Cas could still spread kindness like the girl did.</p><p>He couldn't wait to tell Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>description: Cas wants to start a florist shop but doesn't know how to start. Dean gives him the first step: buying him flowers. (AU)</p><p>words: 1,190</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas had always dreamed of owning a florist shop. Everyday he put every single penny and change that he found into a jar to go into his savings. Dean helped him too.</p><p>Eventually, when Cas filled the jar with coins, he didn't know what to do afterwards. He didn't know who to talk to, how to start, where to start even remotely. Saddened, Cas spent weeks just giving up. His dream of owning that type of shop would never come true. He would eye the jar, with the words written across it in black, saying "ANGELIC FLOWERS". That was the name he was going to call his shop, yet he just never found the opportunity. The man was disappointed in himself for not trying his hardest in his business.</p><p>Dean looked at Cas everyday and he knew that he had only one thing on his mind: the shop. They had been married for three years; four in September. Ever since they started dating years ago, Cas babbled on about his dream. Dean told him to just go with it, to go and never let anybody back him down. He gave his husband the idea for the jar, to keep his mindset clear and focused. The blue-eyed man was focused, he did have his mind clear, yet it was just extortionate. Owning a shop, working there for hours everyday, giving people smiles, making their day, would make Castiel the most exorbitantly happy in the longest time.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, getting married to the love of his life was the best thing to ever happen to him. Yet he always just wanted more. He wanted that shop. He adored flowers and knew the meanings of the different roses and the scientific names of the plants. Dean was always so tantalized, seeing how factually talented his husband of almost four years. Becoming a Winchester, to Cas, was the crème de la crème of marriage. His family always derided him for being gay, for loving flowers. They made fun of him for being effeminate, however he wasn't really. Being a Novak constantly reminded him of his past family. The man practically ran away from them at age eighteen. </p><p>He met his future husband when he was twenty-two, at a flower shop. Cas was buying flowers for his vase that he had just recently gotten, and Dean was buying flowers for his now ex-girlfriend, Lisa. Both of them looked at each other and their jaws almost completely dropped to the floor. Cas was openly gay, yet Dean was a closeted bisexual. Every week, Dean would go to the flower shop, attempting to see if the man was there. He would make excuses to his at the time girlfriend, purchasing flowers for her, acting like he didn't just fall in love at sight. Cas was fearful to go back, however. The owner of the shop laughed at him for buying flowers for himself, being the same way Cas' family was. They didn't see each other for a month, until Cas knew that owner wasn't there. Dean just-so-happened to have come the same day, and the man got the courage to go and talk to him. Love at first sight, just as Dean had thought. They talked quite often and Lisa got skeptical, wondering why Dean was going out with that guy so much. The men never got together, until Dean broke it off with Lisa, telling him he was in love with somebody else. It was the best decision the both of them ever made. The flower shop was forever a piece of Castiel's heart. Cas told him when they started dating that it was a dream of his, and Dean told him he should pursue in it. His boyfriend would blush and say it was simply only a dream, but Dean insisted.</p><p>But now, Cas was sitting down on their couch, his feet hard against the wooden floor, staring at the blank, black screen of the television. He thought about his marriage, and how that was going completely smoothly and he couldn't ask for a better husband. However, just staring at the glass jar that was on top of their bookshelf made him melancholic. He didn't know anybody he could talk to, to try and kickstart his business. </p><p>Looking up from the flat television, he heard fiddling in the door. Straightening his posture and standing up, all while holding his knees first, he looked at the swinging door to see his husband, holding a grocery bag probably filled with junk food, and a bouquet of blue roses in the other.</p><p>"Hello, Dean." Cas said, his mood immediately brightening up just from the simple, unclaimed look of his husband.</p><p>"Hey, Cas." Dean's ears tinted pink. Dean didn't want him to see the bouquet, however, he did anyways.</p><p>"Who are those for?" the man asked, eyeing the roses and tilting his head.</p><p>Dean licked his lips and gave Cas a quick peck on his cheek and then his forehead. "Who do you think, angel?"</p><p>"Our house." Cas replied blankly, slight questioning in his voice.</p><p>Putting the bag on top of the marbled island in their kitchen, Dean turned around and laughed. Cas turned bashful and the apples of his cheeks reddened. "It's for me." the man confirmed.</p><p>"Yeah, they're for you." Dean smiled, the tips of his mouth curling into a smirk.</p><p>Dean grabbed the bouquet and handed them to Cas, pridefully. Cas realized the meaning of the roses and he promptly blushed, his eyes flickering up to his husband, all while clutching the middle of the bouquet that was surrounded by plastic. He sniffed the flowers and was succumbed by the sweet smell of them.</p><p>"I called an accountant for advice on your flower shop. I explained the situation-- and, uh-- yeah."</p><p>Smiling immediately, Cas beamed. "You did?"</p><p>"Yeah I did."</p><p>And so, that was that. The accountant, with the help of a mentor, guided Castiel into making his small business. Months later it succeeded, all while celebrating their four year anniversary. Cas stood there in his shop, waiting for his frequent and possibly new customers to come as well. Sitting on the counter, blue roses in a vase reminded him of his husband. Every week he replaced them. However, it would never replace the love and appreciation he had for and from Dean Winchester.</p><p>In his shop, Cas watched as two young adults fell in love in his own flower shop, just as he and his husband did years ago. Time and history repeat themselves, although it could be on accident or done purposely, Cas didn't know.</p><p>He sniffed the blue roses and closed his eyes. Thinking about the subjective meaning of the famous flower. It represented something impossible to accomplish, something unattainable that will only remain a dream that can never be realized. However, it was no longer a dream.</p><p>It was real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>